Skull
by dyanaaLee
Summary: Perkenalkan, namaku Do Kyungsoo, usiaku 17 tahun dan hidup bersama ayahku yang merupakan seorang pendeta fanatik. Aku hanya pemuda biasa, well tidak terlalu biasa mungkin.. karena aku memiliki sebuah rahasia kecil.. /YAOI fic / Mind to RnR (CHAP 7 UPDATE)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Skull

Chap : 1

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast and pairing : Find it by your self

Perkenalkan, namaku Do Kyungsoo, usiaku 17 tahun dan hidup bersama ayahku yang merupakan seorang pendeta fanatik. Aku hanya pemuda biasa, well tidak terlalu biasa mungkin.. karena aku memiliki sebuah rahasia kecil..

.  
.

Pemuda yang memiliki garis lembut pada wajahnya itu tengah memandang datar ke arah jalanan yang ditembus mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Speedometer menunjukan angka 100km/jam, bukan kecepatan normal untuk jalanan kecil lengang dengan rentetan pohon pinus menjulang di kanan kirinya. Hari menjelang petang dan siluet hutan pinus terlihat semakin gelap dan menyeramkan.

Pemuda manis itu mendengus, hampir 2 jam ia berada di dalam mobil, namun ayahnya yang berada di bangku pengemudi sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Bahkan suara nafasnya pun tak terdengar karena tertutupi deru halus dari mesin mobil. Merasa bosan dan terabaikan, akhirnya ia memilih untuk membuka kaca jendela mobil agar dapat lebih jelas melihat pemandangan di luar mobil. Seketika angin musim gugur menyambutnya, meniupkan helai demi helai poni hitam eboni pemuda manis itu. Bibirnya yang menyerupai bentuk hati mengulas sebuah senyuman saat kulit wajahnya terasa sedikit dingin terkena hembusan angin.

"Kau bisa masuk angin, tutup kembali jendelanya Do Kyungsoo" akhirnya sosok dibangku pengemudi itu bersuara. Terdengar dingin, bahkan Kyungsoo, pemuda manis itu bersumpah kalau ucapan ayahnya terasa lebih dingin daripada angin yang masih membelai wajah mulusnya. Ayahnya membencinya, hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian kembali menutup jendela mobil. Suasana kembali hening dan sedikit canggung.

"Kau belum memberitahuku kemana kita akan pindah Ayah, sejauh ini aku hanya merasa kita akan ke pedalaman hutan" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengeluarkan suara, terdengar sedikit menyerupai sebuah protesan. Ia melirik sekilas untuk melihat ekspresi yang akan diperlihatkan wajah ayahnya.

Tak ada, sang ayah hanya menampilkan raut wajah datar dengan tetap fokus mengemudi. Kyungsoo kembali mendengus. Setidaknya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menghiraukan Kyungsoo, pemuda itu sudah terlalu kebal.

"Masalah yang kau buat terlalu besar, kita harus pergi sejauh mungkin" ucap ayah Kyungsoo secara tiba tiba. Kyungsoo hanya menunduk, sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dengan gerakan memutar. Kebiasaan pemuda cantik itu jika jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.  
"Maaf, aku tak sengaja" hanya kalimat sederhana yang terucap, sedangkan gerakan jemari Kyungsoo semakin cepat karena rasa bersalah yang mulai muncul.

"Berulang kali kukatakan agar kau lebih waspada dan mengontrol emosimu? Kenapa kau mudah sekali terpengaruh ucapan orang lain?" Kali ini Kyungsoo dapat menangkap amarah dalam ucapan yang dilontarkan ayahnya.

"Aku benar benar tak sengaja Ayah, mereka menjelek-jelekkan Ibu. Dan itu membuatku sedikit kehilangan kendali.."

"10 orang dengan luka yang berbeda beda. Mereka sekarat hanya dalam hitungan detik. Jesus christ, Do Kyungsoo, kau pikir kau reinkarnasi Jack The Ripper? Aku bahkan masih merasa berdosa setelah berdoa meminta ampun semalaman penuh karena ulahmu!" Sang ayah kini mencengkram stir kemudi dengan kencang hingga buku buku tangannya memutih.

"Maaf.." Lirih Kyungsoo hampir tak terdengar.

Menit demi menit berlalu dan mereka hanya larut dalam diam. Setelah lama hanya saling menahan nafas, akhirnya amarah Tuan Do mereda. Genggamannya pada ban setir merenggang dan warna merah pada wajahnya sedikit memudar. Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela nafas panjang dan berat. "Berjanjilah padaku.." Ucapnya dengan perlahan.

Kyungsoo mendongak, mata bulat penuhnya menatap lurus ke arah wajah sang ayah yang masih memandang jalanan di depan. Terlalu enggan menatap wajah anak yang 'ditakutinya'.

"Berjanjilah kau akan lebih berusaha untuk menghentikan kekuatan busukmu" lanjut sang ayah membuat dada Kyungsoo terasa perih seperti tertusuk sebuah bilah tajam tak terlihat hingga membuat pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Pemuda manis itu memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau sang ayah melihat airmata sial yang mulai turun membasahi pipi mulusnya.

. . .

Saat hari menjelang malam, Kyungsoo dan ayahnya tiba di sebuah kota kecil di pesisir pantai Laut Selatan. Setelah melewati puluhan kilometer jalanan yang membelah hutan pinus, ternyata membawa mereka ke sebuah kota kecil yang terpencil. Kota kecil di pesisir pantai itu terisi dengan deretan rumah hampir serupa yang tersusun rapi dengan jarak yang teratur, menghilangkan kesan padat dan ramai. Setiap rumah tak memiliki pagar kayu hanya dibatasi oleh semak belukar yang dibentuk rapi. Penerangan secukupnya membuat kesan hangat dari masing masing rumah, mereka tak memasang lampu terang, hanya lampu hias bulat dengan sinar kuning, juga beberapa lampu hias kecil berwarna warni yang dipasang di sekeliling plafon teras.

Mobil Kyungsoo berhenti tepat disebuah rumah yang diapit 2 rumah di kanan kirinya. Sedangkan bagian belakang dan depan rumah hanya lahan kosong dengan sebuah pohon maple yang menghiasi sudut lahan depan. Bibir tebal Kyungsoo mengulas sebuah senyuman, suasana kota kecil ini benar benar sesuai dengan kriterianya. Minimalis dan terkesan hangat, untuk pemikiran yang terakhir Kyungsoo sedikit sangsi karena ia belum mengenal siapapun di kota ini. Pemuda bermata bulat itu mengeluarkan beberapa koper dan dus dari bagasi mobil. Tak banyak barang yang ia dan ayahnya bawa karena mereka tergesa gesa meninggalkan tempat tinggal mereka yang lama akibat 'insiden' yang Kyungsoo buat. Ayahnya berjanji, akan membawa sisa barang mereka jika keadaan sudah aman.

"Pendeta Do, akhirnya anda sampai" suara seorang pria paruh baya yang mungkin seusia dengan ayah Kyungsoo menyambut kedatangan mereka. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas ke arah ahjussi yang menyambutnya itu. Dibelakangnya mengekor seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut berwarna warni terang seperti pelangi, mata bulat Kyungsoo membelalak. Ternyata di kota kecil ini, budaya barat sudah lumayan mendominasi, lihat saja warna rambut pemuda itu. Sudah seperti rambut anggota komunitas punk.

"Pendeta Oh. Maaf lama menunggu. Perjalanan sangat panjang, padahal aku sudah berusaha mengebut" ayah Kyungsoo menjawab salam dari Tuan Oh yang ternyata juga seorang pendeta.

"Tak apa. Aku cukup khawatir saat ketua gereja memberitahuku masalah yang kau hadapi.." pendeta Oh melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang tengah menggendong sebuah dus besar. Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan pendeta Oh, apalagi sang ayah dan pemuda berambut pelangi itu juga ikut ikutan menatapnya tajam.

"Pendeta Oh, kumohon hanya agar kau dan ketua gereja saja yang tau soal itu" kini giliran ayah Kyungsoo yang menatap horor pemuda rambut pelangi dibelakang pendeta Oh. Pemuda tampan itu berdehem, kemudian tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah pendeta Oh.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan putraku. Dia Oh Sehun. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir, anakku juga sering menghadapi hal hal yang aneh, kujamin rahasia mu tak akan bocor. Dia juga sudah kutugaskan untuk menjaga Kyungsoo di sekolah barunya nanti" jelas pendeta Oh dengan panjang lebar.

Ayah Kyungsoo terlihat ragu, namun tak lama ia menjulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh tangan pemuda bernama Sehun itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Sehun sshi. Mohon bantu Kyungsoo di sekolah barunya"

"Tentu saja Tuan Do. Aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik, dan kujamin ia akan terhindar dari masalah" jawab Sehun dengan senyum yang terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia merasa seperti anak gadis yang dititipkan ayahnya pada seorang calon menantu, dan itu sedikit mengusik pikirannya. "Dan Kyungsoo sshi, senang berkenalan denganmu.." Kini Sehun mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Kyungsoo. Pemuda manis itu tertegun, lama ia menatap uluran tangan Sehun sebelum akhirnya menyambut tangan yang terasa dingin itu. "Bangapta.." Jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

. . .

Kyungsoo tengah mengikat tali sepatu di tangga teras rumah saat Oh Sehun melintas dihadapannya. Pemuda eye catchy itu berhenti tepat di depan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mendongak lama untuk melihat ke arah wajah Sehun. Dia terlalu tinggi.

"Hai, kau sudah siap?" Tanya pemuda berambut pelangi itu. Ada yang berbeda dengan Sehun, rambutnya yang semalam Kyungsoo lihat sangat berantakan, sudah sedikit rapi dengan sedikit olesan gel di pinggirannya. Wajah Sehun kini terlihat lebih muda karena memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang Kyungsoo gunakan.

"Hai Sehun, kau mau berangkat bersamaku?" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan setengah hati.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mendapat pesan dari ayahku untuk slalu menjagamu.."

"Tapi kau buka baby sitterku.." Ujar Kyungsoo kembali kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk nepuk pelan celana seragamnya.

"Kau bawel sekali, ayo berangkat sebelum terlambat" Sehun menarik pelan tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan menyematkan jari jari tangannya yang panjang di antara jari mungil Kyungsoo. Perlakuan Sehun itu membuat kedua alis Kyungsoo bertautan.

Saat mereka masih berjalan dengan bergenggaman tangan, seorang pemuda tinggi lainnya keluar dari rumah yang berada tepat di sebelah kiri rumah Kyungsoo. Dia adalah tetangga baru kedua yang harus Kyungsoo sapa.

"Oi Park Chanyeol, mau berangkat bersama?" Teriak Sehun pada pemuda setinggi tiang listrik itu. Yang bersangkutan menoleh, kemudian tersenyum lebar. Senyumannya benar benar terlihat mengerikan, hampir semua gigi besar pemuda itu terlihat saat ia tersenyum.

"Sehun ah, tumben kau terlihat ceria? Dan siapa penguin mungil yang ada disebelahmu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan santai. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, hingga terlihat semakin bulat membuat kedua pria tampan di hadapannya bergidik ngeri, takut bola mata Kyungsoo jatuh menggelinding.

"Penguin mungil katamu?"

"Dia Do Kyungsoo, tetangga baru kita yang menempati rumah kosong di sebelah rumahmu" jelas Sehun.

Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya membuat gesture 'oh' kemudian tersenyum lebar kembali. Ia membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan mata Kyungsoo. Entah karena takut atau gugup, Kyungsoo mundur satu langkah ke belakang tubuh Sehun hingga separuh badannya tertutup tubuh pemuda rambut pelangi itu. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya.

"Kyeowoooo~ kau lucu sekali sih. Rasanya aku ingin mengigit pipi tembammu" Chanyeol sangat gemas dengan makhluk mungil di hadapannya hingga tanpa sadar ia mencubit kencang pipi mulus Kyungsoo. Pemuda mungil bermata bulat itu meringis.

"Jaga sikapmu Park Chanyeol. Kau tak mau tetangga kita kabur setelah melihatmu kan? Dan, aah. Jangan menilai orang dari luarnya saja, yang imut itu justru berbahaya, hahaha" Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar perkataan Sehun. Ucapan pemuda berkulit albino itu terkesan ia sudah mengetahui rahasia yang Kyungsoo dan ayahnya jaga mati matian.Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan, saat Chanyeol menanggapi ocehan Sehun dengan santai.

"Berbahaya juga tak apa. Dia imut, itu sudah cukup untukku!" Ucap Chanyeol sembari memperlihatkan rentetan giginya yang besar besar dan rapi.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo bermaksud melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda karena kehadiran Chanyeol. "Yak, jangan mengabaikanku Oh Sehun!" Teriak Chanyeol.

. . .

"Oh, kau murid baru yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pada seorang pria tampan di hadapannya. Kini ia berada di ruang guru, menemui calon wali kelasnya yang Kyungsoo ketahui bernama Choi Siwon. Kyungsoo tak memiliki pemikiran lain mengenai calon wali kelasnya itu selain bahwa pria berusia 34 tahun itu memiliki wajah dengan kadar ketampanan di atas rata rata. Ia sendiri sangsi dengan usia Siwon, bagaimana mungkin pria tampan itu sudah berusia di atas 30 tahun, sedangkan garis wajahnya mengatakan kalau ia masih berusia 20 tahunan.

"Nde.." jawab Kyungsoo pelan, dan calon wali kelasnya hanya mengulas senyuman tipis.

"Kau dari Apgujeong?" tanya Siwon kembali dengan membenarkan posisi kacamata bacanya untuk memastikan tulisan di kertas yang ia pegang.

Kyungsoo menggangguk dan menatap Siwon dengan mata bulatnya.

"Kudengar ada kecelakaan besar baru baru ini terjadi di Apgujeong. 10 siswa SMU terbaring koma karena mengalami kecelakaan serius, mereka diserang binatang buas. Entah binatang jenis apa yang bisa membuat luka seperti itu, benar benar mengerikan.." Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak pelan, gesture pria tampan itu membuat pelipis Kyungsoo dipenuhi bulir bulir keringat dingin, ia mulai merasa tak nyaman. Kyungsoo tau persis bagaimana kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi.

"Hei, aku baru membacanya. Kau berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan murid murid naas itu?" Siwon menyipitkan matanya saat membaca file data milik Kyungsoo dan ia sudah sampai bagian dimana sekolah lama Kyungsoo.

"Nde, Sonsaengnim.." lagi lagi hanya kalimat singkat yang meluncur dari mulut kecil Kyungsoo. Suaranya lebih menyerupai cicitan.

"Kau tau bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi?" tanya Siwon antusias, dan Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku selalu berpikir tidak mungkin itu hanya kecelakaan biasa, pasti ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dijangkau nalar manusia normal. Kau tau? Bukan aku percaya hal hal mistis, tetapi mungkin saja ini ulah pemuja iblis" kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut sonsaengnim tampan itu membuat kerutan terbentuk pada kening Kyungsoo. Omong kosong macam apa itu? Pemuja iblis? Kyungsoo merasa terpojokkan dengan sebutan itu, ia memang memiliki sebuah 'kekuatan' yang tak biasa. Tetapi bukan berarti ia bisa disebut pemuja iblis. Kyungsoo bersumpah kalau ia hanya seorang pemuda setengah biasa.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti Sonsaengnim, Aku tak terlalu mengenal mereka" Kyungsoo akhirnya berbohong karena ia sudah merasa jengah dengan pria tampan itu. Siwon menghela nafas pelan, terlihat garis kekecewaan pada wajah tampannya karena antusiasmenya mengenai pemikiran mistis tak mendapat respon yang baik dari murid barunya.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu, ini name tag dan kunci lokermu. Kau sudah tau dimana letak kelasmu?" Kyungsoo menggangguk dengan tak sabaran.

"Selamat datang di sekolah kami.." ucap Siwon dengan senyuman khas disertai lesung pipi yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

. . .

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan sepanjang lorong, ia melirik papan yang terpasang di masing masing kelas dan langkah kecilnya berhenti pada sebuah ruangan yang ada di pojok lorong dekat jendela lantai 2. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Jemari mungilnya meraih kenop pintu, setelah mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat siang.." sapa Kyungsoo pelan dan bersambut tatapan mata seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut. Penglihatannya menangkap sosok Sehun di pojok belakang yang tengah memasang senyuman lebar ke arahnya. Kyungsoo membalas dengan tersenyum kembali kepada Sehun. Ia melangkah mendekat pada seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas dengan memegang sebuah buku.

"Namamu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo, Sonsaengnim" jawab Kyungsoo dengan sopan dan ia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo, aku guru pelajaran bahasa inggris disini, namaku Jun Jihyun. Kau sudah tertinggal separuh mata pelajaranku. Mungkin kau bisa mengejarnya dengan meminjam catatan teman sebangkumu" ucap wanita cantik dengan tinggi semampai itu. Kyungsoo membuat otaknya bekerja lebih lama dengan berpikir mengapa guru guru di sekolah ini memiliki paras hampir mendekati sempurna. Lihat saja Jun Sonsaengnim ini, kulitnya putih dengan garis wajah lembut. Dan jangan lupakan tingginya yang mendekati tinggi seorang foto model ditambah dress dan heels hitam yang kontras dengan kulit kakinya yang putih mulus.

"Hmm, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Oh Sehun. Pemuda itu sudah melambai lambaikan tangannya dari tadi" Jun Sonsaengnim berdecak dan menunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya. Kyungsoo kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju bangku Sehun yang ada di baris belakang.

Pemuda mungil itu memegang tali ranselnya dengan erat, ia berjalan dengan menundukkan kepala. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya tajam, dan itu membuatnya enggan menoleh sedikitpun.

"Hai Cantik.." sapa Sehun.

"Aku pria, Oh Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo malas dan mengeluarkan buku catatan dari dalam ranselnya.

"Aku tau, tapi kau cantik"

Kyungsoo mendelik dan menatap Sehun jengah.

"Dan kau menarik.." lanjut Sehun.

. . .

Satu hal yang Kyungsoo benci dari menjadi seorang murid baru adalah makan siang pertamanya di kantin sekolah. Pemuda mungil itu sama sekali tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian apalagi keributan, dan tatapan seluruh siswa yang tengah makan siang itu benar benar mengusiknya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan dan duduk di meja kosong yang ada di tengah ruangan kantin. Ia mengaduk ngaduk bibimbapnya dengan malas. Kyungsoo merasa kesepian di tengah suasana kantin yang ramai.

"Hai Cutie" Kyungsoo mendongak dan matanya membulat sempurna saat Chanyeol menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya bibirnya singkat. Beberapa siswa bersorak dengan aksi nekat Chanyeol, sedangkan Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Chanyeol. Kau.."

"Kenapa? Kau membutuhkan ciuman lagi Cutie?" Chanyeol sudah membentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya, namun sebuah tarikan pada kerah belakang seragam Chanyeol menginterupsinya. Membuat pemuda jangkung itu hampir terjungkal ke belakang. Ia mendengus dan langsung melayangkan protes pada seseorang yang sudah menganggunya.

"Yak, Oh Sehun!" seru Chanyeol sembari memelototkan kedua matanya. Ia ingin terlihat garang, tetapi Sehun justru menganggap wajah konyol Chanyeol seperti orang tolol.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menganggu Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah tanggung jawabku" ucap Sehun sengit, membuat Chanyeol mencibir ke arahnya. Pemuda berkulit albino itu mendorong paksa Chanyeol dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat disebelah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Sehun bersikap over protektif seperti itu. Bukan Kyungsoo yang harus Sehun khawatirkan, tetapi justru seharusnya orang orang yang berada di dekat Kyungsoo yang menjaga jarak dengannya?

"Memangnya dia kekasihmu?" protes Chanyeol. Ia duduk di depan Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Di masa depan mungkin.." sahut Sehun santai diiringi lemparan daun selada dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hampir tersedak, namun tak lama ia dapat menguasai ekspresinya kembali. Sehun benar benar sudah mengusik pikiran Kyungsoo.

Ketiga sahabat baru itu larut dalam obrolan yang sebenarnya tak Kyungsoo pahami 100%, ia hanya mencoba berbaur dan mendapat teman. Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak terlalu buruk untuk masuk dalam kategori teman menurut Kyungsoo, mereka cukup sering membuat pemuda mungil itu tersenyum. Terlepas fakta kalau mereka sering berbuat seenaknya, seperti ciuman tiba tiba dari Chanyeol tadi. Selang berapa lama, suasana kantin mendadak sepi saat beberapa murid memasuki kantin tersebut. Kyungsoo menarik diri dari Sehun dan Chanyeol untuk melihat apa yang membuat semua orang di kantin itu terdiam.

4 pemuda tampan dan seorang gadis manis masuk ke dalam kantin diikuti tatapan kagum dari murid murid yang sedang makan siang. Mereka menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mengunyah hanya untuk sekedar menatap kedatangan manusia manusia mempesona itu. Mata Kyungsoo menyipit saat salah satu dari mereka menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah datar.

"Sehun ah, siapa mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang tengah mengunyah bibimbapnya, sepertinya Sehun sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan moment kedatangan pria pria tampan itu.

Sehun mendongak dan menatap arah pandang Kyungsoo diikuti juga Chanyeol. Pemuda berambut pelangi itu langsung memajukan bibirnya saat melihat objek yang dimaksud Kyungsoo.

"Hanya kumpulan orang orang bodoh yang menyebalkan" sahut Sehun malas.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau pernah mendengar istilah flower boy? Mereka itu representative dari konsep itu. Aku sebenarnya muak dengan istilah itu. Tapi memang harus diakui murid dengan kekayaan melimpah atau memiliki garis keturunan bangsawan selalu mendapat predikat murid popular dengan cepat. Kau lihat pemuda sok tampan yang wajahnya agak kebarat baratan itu?" Sehun menunjuk seorang pemuda yang Kyungsoo kira memiliki kadar ketampanan lebih banyak dibanding teman temannya.

"Dia adalah Kris, anak dari walikota disini. Sangat datar dan tak pernah berbicara dengan orang yang tak ia kenal lebih dari 5 menit.." Kyungsoo kembali mengerutkan keningnya, jika benar yang Sehun katakan maka Kyungsoo tak akan heran jika Sehun mencap mereka menyebalkan.

"Lalu, pria dengan eyeliner tebal itu namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia atlet hapkido dan menjadi atlet kebanggaan sekolah. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya masuk dalam kelompok teman teman Kris. Ayahnya juga pengusaha export impor yang sukses, tak ada yang tau barang apa yang dikelola perusahaan mereka. Tapi kurasa mereka menyelundupkan narkoba" mulut Sehun bekerja ganda antara menjelaskan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukan Kyungsoo dan mengunyah sisa makan siangnya yang masih bersisa. Kyungsoo melirik pemuda yang Sehun sebut bernama Baekhyun, dia adalah salah satu dari mereka yang menatap Kyungsoo datar saat memasuki kantin tadi. Kyungsoo sedikit penasaran dengan sosok Baekhyun, harus Kyungsoo akui pemuda itu memiliki karisma yang tak dapat Kyungsoo tolak untuk tak menatap wajah Baekhyun lebih lekat. Dia tampan dan cantik di waktu yang bersamaan. Saat pemikiran itu meracuni Kyungsoo yang tengah menatap Baekhyun lekat, pemuda itu balas menatap ke arah Kyungsoo. Sepertinya ia menyadari ketika Kyungsoo terus menerus memperhatikannya. Kyungsoo terkejut dan menjadi salah tingkah, ia buru buru membuang muka dan menyuap kembali makan siangnya dengan gugup.

"Mereka istimewa yaa?" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, begitulah. Kris dan teman temannya memang ikon kelompok populer. Yang pasti hanya orang orang tertentu yang menjadi teman satu grup mereka. Selain Baekhyun mereka memiliki anggota dengan bakat yang bermacam macam. Seperti pria berkulit hitam di sebelah Baekhyun, dia bernama Jongin. Tak ada yang tau siapa keluarga Jongin, tapi dia tinggal bersama Kris dan selalu menempel dengan pria menyebalkan itu sepanjang waktu. Jongin hanya mendengarkan perkataan Kris, tapi menurutku dia sudah seperti pembantunya saja.." Sehun mulai terlihat malas dan menopang tangan di pipi, makanan di atas nampannya mulai menghilang bersamaan dengan cerita yang masih meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia sempat memperhatikan pemuda bernama Jongin tadi. Sama seperti Kris, raut wajah Jongin pun terlihat datar. Hanya warna kulit wajah mereka saja yang membedakan keduanya.

"Lalu siapa pemuda berambut orange dan gadis cantik di sebelah Kris?"

"Xiau Luhan dan Jung Soojung" suara berat menengahi percakapan antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang semula hanya diam, kali ini mengeluarkan suara setelah makanan siangnya habis tak bersisa. Cepat sekali mulut besar itu menguyah, bibimbap Kyungsoo bahkan masih tersisa separuh. Ia lebih memilih meminum susu kotak daripada melanjutkan menguyah.

"Mereka cantik.." gumam Kyungsoo, masih memperhatikan Kris dan teman temannya yang tengah berbincang di sebuah meja panjang. Soojung, si gadis yang menurut Kyungsoo memiliki garis wajah sempurnaitu mengibaskan rambut hitam panjangnya sambil menatap lekat ke arah Kris. Beberapa murid pria yang juga menatap mereka seperti Kyungsoo, seperti terhipnotis dengan setiap gerakan dari Soojung. Mereka menatap Soojung seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau lebih cantik!" Chanyeol dan Sehun menyahut bersamaan membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Jantung pemuda itu hampir melompat dari tempatnya.

"Bodoh, sudah kubilang aku ini pria!" sungut Kyungsoo kesal.

"Hahaha, jangan mengelak Kyung, kau memang cantik dan menggemaskan dibanding gadis menyebalkan itu" Chanyeol sudah berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo berusaha mencuri ciuman lagi dari pemuda berbibir tebal itu, namun lagi lagi Sehun menahan dengan menghadang wajah Chanyeol menggunakan nampan kosong. Kening pemuda tinggi itu menjadi korban karena menabrak nampan Sehun.

"Sial.." umpat Chanyeol kemudian kembali duduk.

"Luhan dan Soojung itu siapa?" Kyungso lebih memilih kembali mengajukan pertanyaan daripada melerai perkelahian konyol antara Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Luhan anak ilmuwan dari China, jangan tanyakan IQ Luhan, ia selalu membuat guru guru disini terlihat bodoh jika sudah berargumen dengannya. Menurut temanku yang pernah bermain ke rumah si China itu, rumahnya sudah seperti laboratorium dan saat dia berkunjung salah satu pejabat korea sedang mengobrol dengan orangtua Luhan. Mungkin orangtua Luhan bekerjasama dengan pemerintah untuk menciptakan senjata biologi baru seperti virus zombie" penjelasan panjang lebar dari Sehun membuat otak Kyungsoo terpaksa bekerja semakin keras. Entahlah, dari keempat pemuda pemuda tampan yang Sehun ceritakan mengenai kehidupan mereka, tak satu pun yang Kyungsoo pikir mendekati kata 'normal'. Mereka terlalu absurd dalam konotasi lain.

Chanyeol mencibir dan berbisik pada Kyungsoo "Otak Sehun yang bermasalah. Padahal menurutku orangtua Luhan itu pencipta mesin pembuat kopi otomatis.."

"Park Konyol.." umpat Sehun pelan.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, Sehun dan Chanyeol sama sama konyol kenapa masih harus berdebat. Benar benar tak masuk akal.

"Lalu Soojung?"

"Jung Soojung itu kekasih Kris. Mereka pasangan popular, banyak gadis yang iri dengannya karena ia berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah. Huh, Itu membuat kepalanya semakin besar saja.." Sehun memutar bola matanya malas kemudian meneguk air di botol minumannya.

Kyungsoo kembali melirik meja tempat mereka berkumpul, ia memandang takjub manusia manusia mempesona itu bahkan saat mereka mulai berjalan keluar dari kantin. Sekali lagi, pemuda mungil itu menangkap basah Baekhyun yang tengah memandang datar ke arahnya. Buru buru Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dan meneguk sisa susu kotaknya.

"Ayo, kembali ke kelas" ucapnya kepada Sehun.

. . .

Kyungsoo baru saja melewatkan kelas terakhirnya saat jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Sebelumnya ia berharap jam pelajaran bisa berakhir lebih awal karena masih banyak barang barang miliknya yang belum tersusun rapi di rumah.

"Ayo pulang.." ajak Sehun seperti biasa tanpa basi basi dan langsung menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo.

"Kau duluan saja Sehun ah, aku mau ke toilet dulu"

"Aku akan mengantarmu,,"

"Kau tau?.." Kyungsoo mengambil jeda dalam kalimatnya sebelum menatap datar ke arah Sehun yang tengah tersenyum lebar kepada Kyungsoo. "Aku.. butuh.. sedikit ruang" ucapnya dengan penekanan pada setiap kosakata yang ia ucapkan.

Sehun memasang raut wajah pura pura kesal kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di gerbang sekolah.."

. . .

Toilet sekolah ternyata lebih menyeramkan saat hari menjelang malam. Terletak di gedung belakang, dan sialnya penerangan kamar mandi sedang dalam gangguan. Lampunya berkedap kedip, membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang. Ia sedikit menyesal menolak tawaran Sehun untuk menemaninya. Kyungsoo bukannya takut jika sewaktu waktu ada hantu yang menampakkan diri di depan wajahnya, ia hanya tak suka dan sedikit memiliki phobia dengan ruangan gelap karena dapat membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

"Sial, kenapa aku harus takut?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo melakukan ritual yang seharusnya ia lakukan di kamar mandi, 3 orang pemuda berpenampilan urakan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Mata ketiga pemuda itu melotot saat melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang tengah mencuci tangan di wastafel.

"Hei manis, ini toilet laki laki, toilet wanita ada di lorong sebelah!" salah seorang dari mereka melangkah mendekat dengan seringaian pada wajahnya dan langsung menarik lengan Kyungsoo kasar. Kening Kyungsoo berkerut saat ia mencium aroma alkohol dari mulut pemuda di depannya. Mereka mabuk?

"Maaf, tolong lepaskan. kau menyakiti lenganku" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam salah satu pemuda urakan itu. Namun 2 pemuda lain yang semula hanya mematung di pintu keluar beranjak mendekati Kyungsoo dan kawan mereka yang tengah memegang kencang lengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau murid baru disini? Rasanya aku baru melihat wajahmu" salah satu pemuda yang memegang lengan Kyungsoo memiliki tindik di hidungnya. Ia membelai wajah Kyungsoo pelan, dan seringaian kembali tercetak di wajah busuknya saat kulit tangannya bersentuhan dengan kulit wajah Kyungsoo yang mulus. Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu dengan cepat saat ia semakin terdesak ke dinding wastafel karena dihimpit ketiga pemuda urakan itu. Kyungsoo berusaha mengatur emosinya agar tak kehilangan kendali.

"Ya, aku murid baru disini. Maaf jika kalian tak keberatan, temanku sedang menungguku" Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya dan berusaha menerobos jalannya yang terhalang pemuda pemuda berandalan itu.

"Hei!" Kyungsoo memekik saat pemuda dengan tindik hidung itu menarik kedua lengan Kyungsoo dan membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia menekan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga wajah Kyungsoo terdesak pada mulut wastafel. Kyungsoo meringis saat merasakan nyeri pada kedua lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Lebih baik bersenang senang dulu dengan kami" salah seorang dari mereka mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Ia berbisik pelan dengan lidah yang bermain main di area belakang telinga Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo merasa jijik setengah mati.

"Lepaskan aku!" kedua tangan Kyungsoo menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman erat pemuda pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya saat ia merasakan celananya dibuka paksa oleh pemuda berandalan itu. Ia merasakan panas pada wajahnya, dan pandangannya mengabur. Nafasnya mulai memburu.

"Lepaskan" ucap Kyungsoo pelan namun tak digubris oleh pemuda pemuda yang masih bersenang senang dengan berusaha melepaskan celana yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris, saat itu suara menggelegar Kyungsoo menimbulkan sebuah getaran yang membuat dinding kaca yang terpasang di depan wastafel menjadi retak dan beberapa lampu kamar mandi pecah. Penerangan menjadi terbatas karena cahaya hanya berasal dari 2 buah lampu yang tersisa di pojok kamar mandi. Pemuda pemuda berandal itu terkejut bukan main saat pintu kamar mandi mulai bergerak membuka dan menutup dengan kencang seolah digerakkan oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Mereka mulai melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo dan bergerak mundur.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi menunggingnya dan membalikkan tubuh menghadap mereka. Pemuda pemuda itu tak dapat menyembunyikan sorot ketakutan pada wajah mereka meskipun kesadaran mereka masih setengah menghilang akibat pengaruh alkohol saat melihat perubahan pada wajah Kyungsoo. Bola mata Kyungsoo naik ke atas dan mulut kecilnya mulai berdesis dan saat bola mata Kyungsoo kembali pada posisinya, mereka kembali berjengit melihat iris mata Kyungsoo yang berubah menjadi merah terang. Kyungsoo menatap tajam pemuda pemuda yang tengah ketakutan setengah mati di hadapannya.

"Dia iblis!" salah seorang dari mereka berteriak dan langsung melarikan diri keluar dari toilet. Kedua teman mereka langsung menyusul dengan lari terbirit birit. Saat mereka telah menghilang, kesadaran Kyungsoo berangsur angsur pulih dan ia mendapatkan kembali bola mata bening dengan iris hitamnya.

"Uuhh"Kyungsoo mengeluh saat merasakan sakit pada kepalanya, dan perlahan lahan tubuhnya mulai ambruk ke lantai. Nafasnya mulai melemah dan pemuda mungil itu pun jatuh pingsan. Dan ketika Kyungsoo berada di ambang batas kesadarannya, ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti melayang. Kyungsoo yakin jika ia bukan terbang, karena ia tak memiliki sayap. Hanya satu hal yang menjadi keyakinannya sebelum kesadaran Kyungsoo sepenuhnya menghilang. Seseorang tengah menggendongnya, membawanya keluar dari toilet yang mulai terasa pengap dan dingin . .

To be continued

Kenapa imajinasi gue makin aneh aja. Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje, hanya mencoba menyalurkan apa yang ada di otak daripada kepikiran akhirnya jadi migrain -_- pairingnya disini Kyungsoo x everyone yeorobunn, hahaha. Tapi kayanya lebih menjurus ke Baeksoo berhubung gue ngeship mereka parah akhir akhir ini ^_^

Last, mind to leave review? Kalau reviewnya lumayan, bolehlah dilanjut. Tapi kalo gak ada yang respon, sepertinya cukup sampai disini *pundung *peluk Baeksoo


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Skull

Chap : 2

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo

.

.

.

Saat hari menjelang subuh, Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur yang dirasanya cukup panjang. Kelopak matanya mengerjap berkali kali berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk agar tak menyakiti bola mata indah yang ada di dalamnya. Seberkas cahaya mendominasi penglihatan Kyungsoo, lampu kamarnya memang tak pernah dimatikan karna Kyungsoo tak akan pernah bisa tidur nyenyak dalam keadaan gelap.  
Pemuda mungil itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dan kembali mencoba beradaptasi dengan rasa kantuk yang masih menguasai kesadarannya. Kyungsoo memandang keadaan sekitar, setelah ia merasa yakin bahwa ia benar benar berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri, Kyungsoo berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tertidur dengan seragam yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Kelebatan memori itu kembali muncul, dan ia membelalakan matanya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat kuat saat berusaha memastikan kalau ia tak menyakiti siapapun kemarin malam. Seingatnya dan sejauh ia berusaha menggali memori yang dapat ia jangkau, tak satupun yang menunjukkan jika ada darah yang berceceran. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan lama. Tidak membunuh orang lain, dan itu sudah melegakan hati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyibak selimutnya dan beralih duduk di pinggir ranjang. Seragam yang ia kenakan sedikit kusut karena dipakai saat ia tertidur, kening Kyungsoo berkerut, bagaimana ia bisa tertidur di kamarnya sendiri? Seingat Kyungsoo ketika ia kehilangan kesadarannya di toilet, ia jatuh pingsan dan seseorang menggendongnya. Tapi siapa? Apakah Sehun? Mungkin benar Sehun, karna pemuda berkulit pucat itu tak ada berdiam diri saja jika Kyungsoo tak juga kembali dari toilet.

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo terbuka dan menampilkan sosok ayahnya yang datang membawakan segelas air. Kyungsoo menelan ludah saat melihat wajah ayahnya, ia tak berani menatap wajah itu apalagi jika ayahnya sampai tahu kalau Kyungsoo hampir kehilangan kendali lagi.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku membawakan air, karna kau akan membutuhkannya jika terbangun" Tuan Do meletakkan gelas berisi air mineral itu di meja yang ada di sebelah ranjang.

"Terima kasih Ayah.." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Tuan Do mengangguk dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Sorot matanya menjelajahi wajah anak semata wayangnya tersebut, berusaha mencari kesalahan yang sebenarnya terlalu takut untuk ia dapatkan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanyanya langsung tanpa berbasa basi. Ia memang tak harus melakukannya, karna ini sebagai bentuk antisipasi jika Kyungsoo melakukan kesalahan lagi.

"Tak ada, aku hanya merasa sedikit tak sehat" Kyungsoo mencoba berbohong, ia tak mau jika ayahnya khawatir. Terlebih jika ia harus pindah ke tempat baru lagi jika ayahnya mengetahui apa yang Kyungsoo perbuat. Ayolah, ia bahkan belum genap 48 jam berada di kota ini dan masih berusaha beradaptasi.

"Kau tak sedang mencoba membohongiku kan?" Ucapan Tuan Do membuat kerongkongan Kyungsoo menjadi kering, ia mencoba menelan ludah namun malah membuat kerongkongannya terasa sakit.

"Aku tak berbohong.." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan berharap ayahnya mau memahami dan percaya padanya sedikit saja.

Tuan Do bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dalam diam "Kuharap seperti itu, karna jika kau berbohong, aku akan mengurungmu di ruang pengampunan. Kau harus berdoa semalaman penuh lagi!" Tegas pria paruh baya itu sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk dengan mematung. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar saat mendengar ancaman ayahnya. Berada di dalam ruang pengampunan adalah hal terburuk dalam hidupnya. Ayahnya tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo berada dalam cahaya, saat berada di ruangan sempit itu. Dan ia akan terus memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berdoa dalam kegelapan. Kyungsoo tak mau merasakannya lagi, tidak, dia terlalu takut..

. . .

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan wajah pada asal suara yang menyapanya di awal pagi dan mendapati sang ayah tengah duduk di ruang makan dengan secangkir kopi di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya memegang surat kabar yang langsung ditutupnya ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo turun dari lantai 2, tempat kamar tidur pemuda mungil itu berada.

"Ya, aku tak mau melewatkan jam pelajaran hanya karna sedikit sakit.." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan, kedua kakinya enggan untuk melangkah mendekati ayahnya yang belum bangkit dari kursi meja makan.

"Sarapanlah dulu.."

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku akan membeli sarapan di sekolah nanti.."

"Oh ya, aku akan menghadiri pertemuan gereja hari ini. Mungkin baru kembali larut malam, atau akan menginap jika masih belum selesai. Kau makan malam duluan saja, tak usah menungguku" setelah mengucapkannya, Tuan Do kembali melanjutkan acara membaca koran paginya setelah tertunda karena kehadiran Kyungsoo. Ia masih saja bersikap dingin, Kyungsoo menduga jika sang ayah tak mempercayai ucapannya 100%. Siapa peduli? Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu lebih memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah, ia butuh udara pagi.

Saat Kyungsoo baru saja menampakkan diri di daun pintu, Oh Sehun sudah menunggunya di depan teras rumah Kyungsoo. Raut wajahnya penuh kekhawatiran. Dan ketika Kyungsoo baru saja akan menyapa pemuda berambut pelangi itu, Sehun sudah menarik tangannya. Ia langsung menghujani Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan yang mendesak.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya dengan terburu buru. Kyungsoo tersenyum, ada sedikit perasaan nyaman dalam hatinya saat Sehun menunjukkan perhatiannya.

"Aku tak apa apa Sehun ah, sungguh.." Nyatanya Kyungsoo hanya bisa berbohong pada Sehun karena ia belum siap untuk menceritakan semua rahasianya pada sahabat barunya tersebut. Mungkin Sehun sudah mengetahui separuh dari rahasia Kyungsoo karena pendeta Oh sudah memberinya tugas untuk menjaga Kyungsoo di sekolah, tapi untuk memberitahunya secara langsung dan keseluruhan, Kyungsoo masih sangsi dan belum terlalu yakin.

"Aku sangat terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun membopongmu kemarin malam. Dia bilang kau pingsan di toilet.." Kali ini perkataan Sehun diiringi helaan nafas lega, setidaknya Kyungsoo tak mengalami luka parah atau penyakit dalam yang kronis itu sudah membuat semangat hidupnya membaik.

"Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo sekedar memastikan.

"Iyaa, si pemuda eyeliner itu.."

"Kupikir kau yang menggendongku saat aku pingsan kemarin malam?"

"Aku sudah akan menyusulmu karna kau tak juga kembali dari toilet. Tapi saat aku masuk ke dalam sekolah lagi, Baekhyun sudah membawamu terlebih dulu.." Ucap Sehun dengan memajukan bibirnya, ada sedikit raut wajah tak ikhlas yang terlihat di wajah tampannya karena ia merasa gagal menjadi penyelamat Kyungsoo. Nyatanya salah satu orang yang paling tak disukainya yang menemukan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu saat pemuda mungil itu memerlukan pertolongan.

"Hmm, jadi Baekhyun yaa... Sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

. . .

Langkah kecil Kyungsoo berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan ruang olahraga di depan pintunya. Kyungsoo tengah mencari Baekhyun untuk sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkannya malam itu, ia juga ingin memastikan jika saja Baekhyun melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Setelah setengah memaksa Sehun mengatakan dimana kemungkinan Baekhyun berada - Kyungsoo mengancam tak akan berbicara dengannya selama satu minggu penuh. Pemuda berambut pelangi itu akhirnya mengusulkan Kyungsoo pergi ke gedung olahraga sekolah, karena disitu biasanya pemuda eyeliner itu berlatih hapkido. Kyungsoo menyingkirkan opsi untuk datang ke kelas Baekhyun karena Kris dan kawan kawannya ternyata sudah di tingkat VII, sangat mengerikan jika harus berkunjung ke kelas sunbae.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruang olahraga itu, hanya membuka sedikit. Ia berniat mengintip terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk kedalamnya. Penglihatan Kyungsoo menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang sedang berlatih dengan seseorang. Terlihat jelas jika lawan Baekhyun tengah kewalahan, gerakan tubuh Baekhyun sangat lincah dan bertenaga saat menaklukan lawan. Dan tendangan yang ia berikan di leher lawan itu terlihat sangat mematikan. Kyungsoo menelan ludah perlahan, keyakinannya untuk menemui Baekhyun berkurang 50% dan ia kembali menutup pintu ruang olahraga.

"Mencari seseorang?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Kyungsoo ditambah Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang memeluknya erat dari belakang. Ia menolehkan wajah ke belakang dan kembali matanya membelalak horor saat mengetahui siapa yang sudah membuat debaran pada jantungnya meningkat. Kalimat Sehun terngiang kembali dalam otak Kyungsoo karena Luhan si anak ilmuwan dari Chinalah yang kini tengah memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"A-a-aku mencari Baekhyun.." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan, tangan kecilnya berusaha keras melepaskan lilitan tangan Luhan yang membelenggu pinggang rampingnya.

"Kenapa tidak masuk saja?" Luhan berbisik pelan di telinga Kyungsoo. Hembusan nafasnya membuat sensasi mengelitik pada area belakang telinga Kyungsoo hingga membuat pemuda manis itu kewalahan dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"A-aku.." Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, pemuda cantik itu sudah digendong Luhan di bahu. Kyungsoo meronta, mencoba turun dari bahu Luhan, namun tangan Luhan menahannya. Pemuda keturunan China itu membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga, menghampiri Baekhyun. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo menyesal mengapa ia terlahir dengan tubuh mungil yang bahkan menyaingi tubuh ramping seorang gadis hingga ia bisa dengan mudahnya dikerjai orang lain.

"Hai Baek, si mungil ini mencarimu!" Teriak Luhan, dan objek yang diteriaki pun menoleh.

Luhan menurunkan tubuh Kyungsoo saat mereka tiba di tempat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menjadi panic dan sudah bersiap siap untuk melarikan diri namun tangan Luhan menahannya dan membalikkan tubuh mungil itu menghadap Baekhyun. "Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kesini mencari Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan dengan berbisik, apa berbisik itu hobby pemuda China itu? Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan memberanikan diri menatap wajah Baekhyun.

Otak Kyungsoo kehilangan fungsinya untuk beberapa saat, karena melihat senyuman indah yang terpatri di wajah tampan Baekhyun, ia menjadi lupa tujuan utama yang membawa langkah kakinya menemui atlet hapkido itu. Wajah tampan Baekhyun telah menghipnotis Kyungsoo terlalu dalam.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Baekhyun lembut, ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Setelah lama kehilangan fungsi otaknya untuk mengingat, Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali kali dan bersuara dengan sangat pelan. Terlihat jelas jika ia sedang dalam keadaan sangat gugup.

"Nde.." jawabnya pelan, sedangkan kedua bahunya masih ditahan oleh tangan Luhan dari belakang. Tanpa ia sadari Luhan tengah tersenyum tipis sambil menikmati aroma lembut yang menguar dari rambut halus Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku kemarin malam Baekhyun sshi.." kalimat Kyungsoo kali ini lebih panjang dan namun suaranya masih terdengar pelan.

Baekhyun mengernyit sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya untuk berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo, ia tak perlu membungkuk seperti Luhan karena Baekhyun hanya lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Kyungsoo "Aku melihat semuanya. Siapa kau sebenarnya Kyungsoo sshi? Atau mungkin lebih tepat jika aku bertanya apa kau sebenarnya?" pertanyaan dari mulut Baekhyun itu seketika membuat tubuh Kyungsoo menegang. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduganya, tak mungkin jika Baekhyun tak memergoki Kyungsoo yang sedang kehilangan kendali malam itu, keadaan toilet yang tak beraturan sudah dapat menjadi bukti nyata. Baekhyun menyeringai ketika pelipis Kyungsoo dipenuhi bulir bulir keringat dingin, ia menarik wajahnya dari telinga Kyungsoo untuk melihat ekspresi wajah pemuda yang menurutnya sangat menarik itu.

"Kalian memiliki rahasia?" tanya Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, ini rahasia kami berdua Luhan sshi.." sahut Baekhyun dengan tersenyum penuh arti. Ia membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan kata katanya.

"Menyebalkan.." desis Luhan.

"K-kalau begitu, aku pergi. Sekali lagi terima kasih" ucap Kyungsoo sembari membungkukkan tubuh pada Baekhyun dan Luhan bergantian. Namun saat Kyungsoo akan beranjak melangkahkan kakinya, ia merasakan lengannya ditarik dan tubuh Kyungsoo terpaksa kembali menghadap ke arah Baekhyun, bahkan lebih dekat. Kyungsoo merasa gugup, karena wajah tampan Baekhyun hanya berada beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas setiap lekukan yang membentuk wajah tampan Baekhyun, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan bernafas. Ia semakin jatuh dalam pesona atlet hapkido itu.

"Kris akan mengadakan pesta di rumahnya malam ini, dan aku belum memiliki pasangan. Kau mau menemaniku? Anggap saja ini bentuk nyata ucapan terima kasihmu" Kyungsoo merasa kalimat Baekhyun tersebut adalah sebuah pernyataan yang tak semestinya ia pertimbangkan apalagi Kyungsoo tolak. Baekhyun seperti mengajukan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah ia tentukan.

"Hei, kau curang Baek! Aku baru saja akan mengajak si mungil ini!" terdengar protesan ringan dari Luhan.

"Maaf kawan, dia milikku!" Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat tersebut dengan kepercayaan diri penuh kalau Kyungsoo tak akan menolaknya. Tentu saja, Baekhyun sudah memegang kartu As Kyungsoo dan ia sudah membuat Kyungsoo tak berkutik "Bagaimana Kyungsoo sshi. Kau mau menemaniku"

"A-aku tak punya pilihan kan" jawab Kyungsoo pelan, dan ucapannya itu membuat Baekhyun mengumbar senyum kemenangan.

"Baiklah, text aku alamat rumahmu. Dan kau hanya perlu bersiap. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 8 malam" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pasrah setelah Baekhyun merebut paksa ponselnya untuk memasukkan nomer ponsel pemuda itu dalam daftar kontak ponsel Kyungsoo. Setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikannya, Kyungsoo buru buru keluar dari ruang olahraga itu, berhadapan lama dengan Baekhyun bisa membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas lega setelah berada di luar ruang olahraga, namun itu tak bertahan beberapa lama karena seorang pemuda dengan tindik hidung yang Kyungsoo ingat hampir membuatnya kehilangan kendali malam itu melintas di hadapan Kyungsoo bersama seorang temannya. Mereka saling berbisik dan melempar pandangan meremehkan ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Itu dia yang aku ceritakan padamu Jun Hong ah. Aku yakin kalau dia seorang penyihir!" ucap si pemuda dengan tindik hidung itu. Temannya yang wajahnya tak Kyungsoo kenal membalas perkataan si pemuda itu "Kau yakin? Bukankah kau bilang kau sedang mabuk malam itu?"

"Aku memang mabuk, tapi tak mungkin salah lihat bukan? Jun Hong ah, kau lebih percaya padaku atau anak baru yang mirip iblis itu!" teriakan pemuda itu membuat telinga Kyungsoo menjadi pengang. Mereka membicarakan orang lain dengan suara yang terdengar jelas di hadapan objek yang mereka bicarakan. Bukankah itu sangat tidak sopan? Mata Kyungsoo menyipit, saat dua pemuda itu melewati Kyungsoo dengan santai masih dengan saling berbisik, dan hanya dengan sedikit menggerakan matanya, Kyungsoo membuat kedua pemuda itu jatuh terjungkal ke depan seolah didorong tangan tak kasat mata. Kemudian Kyungsoo melengos pergi meninggalkan dua pemuda yang masih meringis setelah terjatuh dengan tak elegan itu.

. . .

"Apa yang dikatakan si eyeliner itu?" Sehun bertanya dengan raut wajah kesal setelah Kyungsoo kembali ke kelas. Kyungsoo bahkan belum sempat menurunkan pantatnya pada kursi namun Sehun sudah menyerang Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih Sehun ah" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Ia tak bermaksud berbohong. Memang benar Kyungsoo menemui Baekhyun untuk berterima kasih, ia hanya tak menceritakan bagian dimana Baekhyun memaksa Kyungsoo untuk pergi dengannya ke pesta yang diadakan Kris.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sehun kembali dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya?" Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Berhadapan dengan Sehun benar benar seperti menghadapi seorang anak kecil yang terus merengek.

"Cium aku!" jawab Sehun asal dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan ringan dari tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"Yak, aku meminta ciuman bukan pukulan Do Kyungsoo!"

"Jangan harap aku mau memberikannya Oh Sehun" jawab Kyungsoo dengan santai dan ia mulai menyiapkan buku catatan untuk mata pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Suatu saat kau yang akan memintaku menciummu!" sungut Sehun berpura pura kesal, namun Kyungsoo memilih untuk tak mendengarkannya. Pikiran Kyungsoo masih dipenuhi ingatan saat Baekhyun berbisik pelan di telinganya. Bukan hanya apa yang dibisikkan Baekhyun saat itu yang membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang, tetapi juga pemuda mungil itu masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas hembusan nafas Baekhyun yang menggelitik daun telinganya dan menimbulkan sensasi aneh pada tubuh Kyungsoo, perutnya terasa mulas.

"Kau melamun?" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo saat ia mendapati Kyungsoo tengah terdiam memandangi buku catatan.

"Tidak.." jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Jangan katakan kau mulai terikat dengan si eyeliner itu! Karena aku tak akan membiarkannya!"

"Oh Sehun!"

. . .

Kyungsoo tak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia menghadiri sebuah pesta, seingatnya itu bertahun tahun yang lalu saat ia datang ke pesta ulang tahun sepupunya yang ke 8 tahun. Sudah terlalu lama, dan kini ia tengah diam merasa bingung dengan memandangi kumpulan baju terbaiknya berharap menemukan setelan yang pantas untuk dikenakannya menghadiri pesta yang diadakan Kris. Meskipun ia tak sepenuh hati menerima ajakan Baekhyun, tetap saja Kyungsoo tak bisa hadir dalam pesta yang diadakan seorang anak walikota dengan penampilan tak menarik.

Setelah lama memilih, Kyungsoo menjatuhkan pilihan pada celana jeans hitam dan kemeja warna biru pastel, dan berhubung suhu udara mulai terasa dingin karena Korea sudah memasuki musim gugur Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memakai sweater berwarna gading lembut yang terlihat manis melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Kyungsoo memandangi refleksinya pada cermin lemari dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa penampilannya tak terlalu buruk. Jam digital di atas meja nakas Kyungsoo menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan bertepatan dengan itu suara klakson kendaraan membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik jendela kamarnya, dan melihat sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam parkir tepat di depan teras rumah Kyungsoo. Buru buru Kyungsoo berlari menuju teras menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah menjemputnya. Kyungsoo merasa sangat beruntung karena saat ini ayahnya tengah menghadiri pertemuan gereja, sehingga ia tak perlu memutar otak mencari alasan yang tepat untuk keluar rumah saat malam hari seperti ini.

"Hai, kau terlihat manis" sapa Baekhyun hangat saat ia turun dari motor hitamnya. Kyungsoo membelalak ketika ia melihat penampilan Baekhyun, pemuda tampan itu menggunakan kaus berbahan wol warnahitam yangmenutupi bagian leher dan dibalut mantel berwarna abu abu dengan panjang selutut, terlihat sangat elegan dan Kyungsoo berani bertaruh jika pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan berprice tag di atas rata rata. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pakaian Kyungsoo yang bisa dibilang sangat sederhana.

"Rasanya aku salah berpenampilan" Kyungsoo mengeluh membuat pemuda tampan di hadapannya tersenyum lembut.

"Tak apa, ini bukan pesta resmi. Kau sudah terlihat sangat menarik dengan penampilan sederhana sekalipun" pujian yang meluncur ringan dari mulut Baekhyun itu membuat semburat merah muda hadir di kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup dengan cepat namun dengan irama yang konstan dan wajahnya mulai terasa panas, terlebih Baekhyun terus saja menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya seolah wajah Kyungsoo adalah suatu objek langka untuk diamati.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Baekhyun, ia menyodorkan helm yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan meraih helm yang ada di tangan Baekhyun. Sebelum ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas motor besar Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk melihat ke arah rumah Chanyeol, ia tak berharap Chanyeol melihatnya pergi dengan Baekhyun dan menyampaikannya lagi kepada Sehun. Itu bisa membuatnya kerepotan selama beberapa hari ke depan. Setelah memastikan tak ada sosok Chanyeol di sekelilingnya, Kyungsoo segera duduk di motor besar Baekhyun dan memegang pinggang pemuda itu erat. Motor Baekhyun melaju dengan cepat, membelah angin malam musim gugur yang terasa semakin dingin menusuk kulit. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun, dan ia merutuk dalam hati karena merasa sangat nyaman saat tubuhnya menempel sempurna dengan tubuh pemuda ahli hapkido itu.

. . .

Ucapan Sehun mengenai Kris dan kawan kawannya ternyata tak main main, semula Kyungsoo mengira rumah walikota itu tak terlalu megah berhubung kota yang dipimpinnya hanyalah sebuah kota kecil di pinggiran pantai Laut Selatan. Namun Kyungsoo menarik kembali pemikirannya setelah Baekhyun membawanya ke mansion Kris yang ada di pinggir tebing curam dengan ombak besar di bawahnya. Siluet mansion itu mengingatkan Kyungsoo dengan sekolah sihir yang sering terlihat di film film apabila dilihat dari jauh. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganga saat melihat halaman mansion dipenuhi kendaraan kendaraan mewah. Sempat terpikir oleh Kyungsoo untuk melarikan diri saja, namun Baekhyun sudah menggenggam tangan mungilnya menuntun Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam mansion.

"Ayo masuk.." ajak pemuda itu dengan lembut, ia dapat merasakan telapak tangan Kyungsoo dipenuhi keringat dingin.

"L-lebih baik aku menunggu di luar saja.."

Baekhyun mengernyit kemudian menyeret Kyungsoo masuk "Jangan bercanda..kau pasanganku malam ini" ucapnya.

. . .

Kyungsoo tak merasa yakin jika orang orang yang diundang Kris adalah orang orang biasa, dilihat dari penampilan mereka yang begitu high class dan juga kendaraan yang mereka bawa saling berlomba untuk terlihat paling mewah, ini sudah seperti pesta private para chaebol Korea. Sorot mata kyungsoo menjelajahi mansion mewah itu, dan ia yakin bahwa tak satupun murid sekolahnya yang terlihat. Smuanya hanya wajah wajah asing dalam ingatan Kyungsoo, terkecuali Luhan, Jongin, dan Kris tentunya yang Kyungsoo lihat tengah mengobrol di sudut ruangan. Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo untuk melangkah mendekat menghampiri Kris dan kawan kawannya.

"Hei Guys!" sapa Baekhyun hangat, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Ia sangat gugup dan merasa tak seharusnya berada di pesta tersebut.

"Hai Baek, hai Kyungsoo, kau terlihat manis!" Luhan melompat dari tempatnya dan langsung menyambar kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang masih digenggam Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah ketika Luhan memeluknya erat seolah Kyungsoo adalah boneka besar yang menggemaskan.

"Siapa dia?" Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya menegang setelah mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kris tengah melayangkan tatapan meminta penjelasan kepada Baekhyun. Tentu saja seperti itu, sangat wajar jika Kris merasa keberatan karena ia sama sekali tak mengundang Kyungsoo ke pestanya.

"Dia teman istimewaku, jadi wajar jika aku mengajaknya" Baekhyun terlihat sangat santai menjawab pertanyaan dari Kris, namun tetap tak membuat kekhawatiran hilang sepenuhnya dari hati Kyungsoo. Menyesal rasanya Kyungsoo tak lebih berusaha menolak ajakan Baekhyun hingga harus berakhir dengan kecanggungan luar biasa di tengah pesta mewah seperti ini.

"Kau tak seharusnya mengajaknya Baek, kau tahu ini pesta khusus untuk anggota Skull. Aku bahkan tak mengajak Soojung" Kris kembali melayangkan protes, kedua matanya menyipit memandang tajam ke arah Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas santai pemuda dengan eyeliner tebal itu. Kyungsoo kembali menahan nafas saat perkataan Kris semakin sengit, ia bukannya tak peka saat menangkap nada tak suka dari setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan pemuda blasteran itu. Kyungsoo hanya merasa tak mampu untuk menjawabnya protesan Kris, lagipula bukan keinginan Kyungsoo untuk datang ke pesta ini. Ia hanya menyetujui permintaan Baekhyun yang mengajaknya.

"Sudah kukatakan jika dia teman istimewaku Hyung" Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan jengah karena Kris sama sekali tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. "Terserah" Kris menegak minuman berwarna biru laut yang ada di tangannya dalam sekali tegukan dan beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun, Luhan juga Kyungsoo. Jongin mengekor di belakang tubuh Kris, sekali pandangannya mengarah kepada Kyungsoo yang Kyungsoo anggap jika itu adalah pandangan meremehkan.

"Jangan dipikirkan, mereka hanya sedang stres saja" Luhan seolah dapat membaca pikiran Kyungsoo yang menegang. Dengan penuh kelembutan, pemuda keturunan China itu menggenggam bahu Kyungsoo, mencoba memberi ketenangan. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?" suara Baekhyun memecah lamunan Kyungsoo yang masih dipenuhi sikap dingin Kris dan Jongin.

"Ketua baru saja menemuinya. Sepertinya ia memberi Kris misi lagi" Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Luhan, ada yang aneh dalam perkataan pemuda China itu. "Maksudmu ada target baru?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan dan dibalas anggukan dari Luhan.

"Kali ini siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Kris meminta kita berkumpul setelah pesta usai" jawab Luhan perlahan dengan sorot mata menatap Kyungsoo, ia terlihat sangat hati hati memberikan penjelasan kepada Baekhyun seolah terlalu takut jika ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo "Aku menemani Kyungsoo dulu" ucapnya.

Pemuda tampan itu menarik Kyungsoo ke salah satu sudut mansion yang tak terlalu ramai. Setelah mengambil dua gelas minuman tanpa alkohol, Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sebuah sofa, dan mulai menikmati minuman yang dipegangnya. Kyungsoo terlihat tak dapat mengikuti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, ia hanya menatap gelasnya dengan tatapan kosong. "Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Apa itu Skull?" Berbasa basi bukanlah keahlian Kyungsoo. Saat ia hanya berdua saja dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang terus mengusiknya ketika Kris membahasnya tadi. Skull, sejauh ini Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendeskripsikannya seperti sebuah perkumpulan dengan seorang ketua yang memimpinnya seperti yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Aku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Belum saatnya"

Kyungsoo mendengus, bukankah sangat konyol? Baekhyun terus memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti semua perkataannya,namun ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo ajukan. Dilihat dari sudut manapun terlihat sangat tidak adil.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?" ucap Kyungsoo ketus.

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong di atas meja. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo terdesak pada sudut sofa. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Kyungsoo dapat mencium aroma parfum Baekhyun yang memanjakan indera penciumannya. Harumnya membuat pikiran Kyungsoo kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu suatu saat nanti, kau percaya padaku kan?" bisik Baekhyun pelan, dan Kyungsoo menahan nafas karenanya.

"A-aku mau pulang" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Pestanya baru dimulai Kyung" kening Baekhyun berkerut saat mendengar permintaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terlihat mulai gelisah dan tak nyaman dengan posisinya yang sangat dekat dengan tubuh Baekhyun, dan aroma tubuh Baekhyun benar benar sudah membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

"Sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan dulu padaku semua tentangmu?"

Kyungsoo mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya setelah mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. Ia berdecak pelan dan memandang sinis ke arah Baekhyun "Kau berharap aku menceritakan semua tentangku, sedangkan pertanyaanku tentang kelompokmu saja kau tak mau menjawabnya. Sangat adil sekali Tuan Byun!" ucap Kyungsoo tak percaya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tak bilang tak akan memberitahumu. Hanya belum waktunya saja. Tak ada yang harus kusembunyikan darimu. Suatu saat kau akan mengetahui setiap rahasia kecil yang kupunya" Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya perlahan saat mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Perkataan pemuda tampan itu mengesankan jika Kyungsoo akan terikat dalam jangka waktu yang panjang dengannya. Terdengar seperti takdir yang dipaksakan. Kyungsoo kehilangan kalimat yang sudah disiapkannya untuk melawan pernyataan Baekhyun saat melihat senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya kembali. Ia sudah kalah telak.

"Jadi kau mau menceritakannya padaku? Terutama part dimana matamu berubah menjadi merah?"

Kyungsoo tercekat, dengan gerakan terburu Kyungsoo meminum sisa minumannya untuk membuat kerongkongannya yang kering sedikit terbasahi. Kyungsoo ingin kabur dari Baekhyun, namun sepertinya itu hanya akan menambah masalahnya saja. Baekhyun terlihat seperti seseorang yang tak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya.

"A-aku terlahir dengan kekuatan telekinesis"

"Telekinesis? Maksudmu sejenis kekuatan pikiran?" selidik Baekhyun dan berbalas anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Seperti ini…." Kyungsoo mengarahkan telunjuk tangan kanannya pada gelas kosong yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Dengan gerakan perlahan dan tatapan mata penuh konsentrasi, Kyungsoo membuat gelas itu melayang setinggi 20 cm dari atas meja, hanya terbang melayang tak membuatnya menjadi perhatian tamu undangan yang sibuk dengan obrolan masing masing. Pertunjukkan kecil dari Kyungsoo itu membuat mata sipit Baekhyun membelalak dan seringaian muncul di bibir tipisnya. Jadi kekuatan itulah yang membuat keadaan toilet malam itu menjadi berantakan.

"Daebak.." gumam Baekhyun pelan masih dengan sorot mata tertuju pada gelas yang melayang tersebut.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, ia sudah menduga reaksi seperti itu yang akan diperlihatkan Baekhyun jika Kyungsoo memperlihatkan kemampuannya. Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan hanya dalam konotasi ringan, ia belum menceritakan bagian terberatnya.

"Menurutmu keren? Aku malah menganggapnya seperti kutukan" keluh Kyungsoo, pemuda itu menurunkan telunjuknya membuat gelas yang melayang di hadapannya turun kembali.

"Itu hanya versi halus dari kutukan ini, akan jadi sebuah bencana jika aku kehilangan kendali pikiranku"

"Maksudmu seperti malam itu?" tanya Baekhyun kembali. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Saat aku marah atau merasa terancam, kekuatanku akan mengambil alih pikiranku dan membuatku lepas kendali. Aku bisa melukai orang lain, atau yang terparah membunuh orang lain dengan kekuatanku.." lirih Kyungsoo pelan dan ia mulai menggerakan kedua telunjuk dengan gerakan memutar.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan pemuda pemuda berandalan itu?"

"Me-mereka mencoba melecehkanku, dan itu membuatku ketakutan setengah mati hingga membuat mataku menjadi merah" kalimat Kyungsoo lebih menyerupai cicitan saat Baekhyun bertanya padanya. Rahang Baekhyun mengeras ketika mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo, sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk membuat pemuda pemuda berandalan itu minimal patah kaki, namun apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan sepertinya sudah memberi efek jera pada mereka.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu lagi" ucap Baekhyun dengan mantap. Pandangan matanya menelanjangi wajah Kyungsoo, menelusuri setiap garis lembut pada wajah pemuda itu hingga membuat semburat merah muda kembali hadir di kedua pipi tembamnya. Kyungsoo tak mengerti kenapa akhir akhir ini wajahnya selalu merah padam jika berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Tubuhnya selalu bereaksi setiap kali Baekhyun memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

"Baek, Kris meminta kita berkumpul" suara dari Luhan menghancurkan moment saling memandang antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo berkedip berulang kali sedangkan Baekhyun masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo, ia terlalu senang melihat wajah menggemaskan itu.

"Aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang dulu.." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik ringan tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Ia melewati Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh dari sofa, dan menepuk pelan bahu pemuda keturunan China itu saat melewatinya. Luhan mengendikkan bahu melihat Baekhyun yang begitu over protektif terhadap Kyungsoo, sepertinya sang ahli hapkido sedang jatuh cinta.

. . .

Setelah Kyungsoo menceritakan segala hal tentangnya kepada Baekhyun, ada perasaan nyaman dalam hatinya saat ia kembali memeluk Baekhyun selama perjalanan pulang menggunakan motor besar pemuda tampan itu. Kyungsoo bersyukur Baekhyun tak menganggapnya aneh atau mengerikan seperti yang dilakukan pemuda berandalan yang melecehkannya malam itu. Senyuman menghiasi wajah manis Kyungsoo ketika angin musim dingin yang seharusnya terasa menusuk kulit justru menjadi hangat ketika tubuh pemuda itu menempel dengan tubuh Baekhyun.

Saat motor Baekhyun melewati jalanan lengang yang membelah hutan pinus, terdengar suara deru mesin mobil yang mendekati mereka. Baekhyun melirik kaca spionnya, dan melihat sebuah mobil Porsche berwarna hitam mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan penuh. Mata Baekhyun menyipit dari balik helm yang ia gunakan dan pemuda itu menambah kecepatan laju motornya saat mobil Porsche tersebut semakin mendekat.

"B-baekhyun" Kyungsoo membuka penutup helmnya dan memanggil Baekhyun dengan setengah berteriak agar terdengar oleh pemuda itu. Ia mencoba memperingati Baekhyun mengenai mobil Porsche yang tengah mengejar mereka, namun sepertinya Baekhyun sudah menyadarinya "Kencangkan peganganmu Kyung!" jawab Baekhyun yang langsung dituruti Kyungsoo. Motor Baekhyun semakin melaju kencang, namun kecepatan Porsche di belakangnya dapat mengimbangi motor tersebut hingga hanya tercipta jarak beberapa meter saja diantaranya.

Seorang pria berkacamata hitam menyembulkan wajahnya dari balik kaca mobil Porsche dengan tangan menggenggam sebuah senapan. Mata bulat Kyungsoo membelalak horror dan ia kembali mencoba memperingati Baekhyun "Baek, mereka bersenjata" ucapnya dengan nada panic.

"Shit!" Baekhyun mengumpat dan mencoba mengecoh pria berkacamata hitam itu dengan meliukkan motornya ke kanan dan kekiri dengan gerakan cepat. Satu tembakan dilepaskan pria itu namun hanya mengenai kaca spion Baekhyun membuat spion motor mewah itu hancur berkeping keping. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang sedangkan tangannya mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

Beberapa tembakan kembali melesat namun kemampuan Baekhyun untuk membaca arah tembakan dengan tepat membuatnya kembali dapat menghindar. Saat mereka melewati jalanan yang berada di tepi tebing curam, Baekhyun kehilangan kesempatan untuk menghindar, terlalu beresiko jika harus menghindar dengan mendekati pinggiran tebing. Pria berkacamata itu kembali melesatkan tembakan dan mengenai ban belakang motor Baekhyun. Membuat motor besar itu hilang kendali dan langsung berguling menghantam sisi tebing. Tubuh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terpental bersamaan.

Mobil Porsche hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Sadar dengan bahaya yang mengancam, Baekhyun langsung mengambil posisi di depan Kyungsoo mencoba melindungi pemuda itu sekalipun tubuhnya penuh luka akibat terjatuh dari meringis ketika menyadari luka menganga pada kaki kanannya dan ia berpegangan erat pada bahu belakang Baekhyun.

Pria dengan senapan di tangannya itu keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan temannya yang bertugas sebagai pengemudi. Mereka menyeringai saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terluka parah.

"Lama tak jumpa Byun. Tuan Kwon menitipkan salam jika aku bertemu denganmu" ucap si pria dengan kacamata hitam itu.

"Cih, aku tak sudi mengakrabkan diri dengan kakek tua itu!" jawab Baekhyun dengan meludah. Si pria menggeram dan melepaskan tembakan yang langsung mengenai dada kanan Baekhyun. Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat saat Baekhyun perlahan lahan mulai bersimpuh di hadapannya. Ia mulai panic, dan pandangannya mengabur ketika melihat darah mulai mengalir dari mantel yang Baekhyun kenakan.

"B-Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo memekik dan meraih tubuh lemah Baekhyun dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun masih terjaga kesadarannya, namun fokusnya memudar saat rasa sakit mulai mejalar ke seluruh dadanya. Darah yang terus mengalir membuat wajahnya kehilangan warna dan menjadi pucat. Ia meringis perlahan.

"Tuan Kwon hanya memerintahku untuk membuatmu lumpuh saja, tapi kalau kau masih terus melangkah mengusiknya, dia tak akan segan segan menghabisimu dan si manis kekasihmu ini jika ia mau" ucap pria itu sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih memeluk Baekhyun yang terluka.

"Ba-Baek" Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menghiraukan ocehan pria pria yang sudah menyerangnya itu, ia lebih memilih untuk menahan darah yang terus mengalir dari lubang menganga di dada Baekhyun yang tertembus timah panas. Dan ketika darah Baekhyun memenuhi telapak tangannya,tangan Kyungsoo bergetar. Pemuda itu merasakan panas pada wajahnya dan pandangannya mulai mengabur, bukan karena airmata yang mengaliri mata bulat itu melainkan karena bola mata Kyungsoo mulai berubah warna menjadi merah terang. Kyungsoo menggeram dan berdesis, kilatan pada mata merahnya menunjukkan jika amarah tengah mengusai pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Saat Kyungsoo mulai kehilangan kendalinya, Baekhyun menyadari hal tersebut. Ia mencoba menahan tangan Kyungsoo saat pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan mendekati Porsche hitam yang masih terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

Namun kekuatan Baekhyun yang tengah terluka tak sebanding dengan kekuatan Kyungsoo yang mulai kehilangan kendalinya.

Pemuda mungil itu berdesis dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi, bersamaan dengan itu mobil Porsche hitam tersebut perlahan terangkat dari tanah. Suara ban yang berputar di udara terdengar jelas saat si pria kacamata hitam mencoba menjalankan mobilnya. "Damn, kenapa dengan mobil ini?" si pria mengumpat, dan matanya membelalak horror ketika melihat Kyungsoo berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

"Tembak saja!" teriak pria di bangku pengemudi membuyarkan lamunan temannya yang masih terhipnotis dengan transformasi Kyungsoo. Setelah beberapa menit hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan mulut menganga, pria berkacamata hitam itu menggangguk dan mulai mengarahkan senapannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari arah mulut senapan berdesis pelan dan menggerakkan mobil tersebut langsung menuju jurang. Tanpa ragu dan tanpa ampun, pemuda itu melemparkan mobil Porsche itu jatuh ke jurang bersama dua penumpang di dalamnya yang hanya bisa berteriak histeris ketika mobil mulai jatuh. Suara ledakan terdengar menggema diiringi kepulan asap berapi yang timbul setelah mobil menghantam dasar jurang.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terengah engah. Ia memandang sengit kepulan asap di bawahnya masih dengan mulut kecilnya yang berdesis pelan. Seringaian masih menghiasi bibir berbentuk hati itu hinggasebuah rengkuhan kuat Kyungsoo rasakan di punggungnya.

"Hentikan Kyung.." Baekhyun berbisik pelan dengan tangan yang menyelimuti pemuda mungil. Mencoba menenangkan tubuh mungil yang bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya.

"Haahhh, hah" Kyungsoo mengambil nafas sebanyak banyak saat iris matanya kembali menjadi hitam. Tenaganya menguap, dan ia jatuh perlahan dengan Baekhyun yang masih memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"B-Baekhyun" Saat kesadarannya kembali, Kyungsoo menjadi panic dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau berdarah.." lirih Kyungsoo pelan, ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya dengan jemari terus menekan luka tembak di dada Baekhyun.

"Aku tak apa apa. Ini, hubungi Jongin. Katakan kita butuh pertolongan" Baekhyun menyerahkan ponsel hitam dari balik saku mantelnya sebelum matanya menutup karena kesadaran yang mulai menghilang. Kyungsoo meraih ponsel itu dengan tangan bergetar, bahkan saat ia mencari kontak Jongin di ponsel Baekhyun. Dalam nalarnya, ia berusaha memahami apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Dua orang pria berpenampilan mafia baru saja melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo atas perintah seseorang bernama Tuan Kwon. Apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun dan kelompok Skull lakukan? Apa sebenarnya Skull? Dan pemikiran itu terus menghantui Kyungsoo ketika ia menunggu Jongin datang membawa bantuan.

. . .

Bersambung

Sinetron banget bersambung -_- review juseyoo~ kamsahamnida ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Skull

Chap : 3

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo

.

.

.

"Ouch" Kyungsoo meringis pelan saat kapas dengan kandungan alkohol 99% menyentuh luka menganga di kaki kanannya. Kini Kyungsoo tengah berada di salah satu ruangan mansion Kris. Setelah Jongin datang menjemputnya dan Baekhyun, pria berkulit tan itu membawanya kembali ke mansion milik anak walikota tersebut. Sebenarnya dalam hati Kyungsoo sangat menolak untuk kembali ke mansion megah itu, tetapi luka yang didapatnya setelah terjatuh dari motor membuat pergerakannya terbatas. Selain itu, Kyungsoo juga ingin memastikan keadaan Baekhyun yang sempat tertembak senapan sebelumnya. Ia harus meyakinkan pikirannya jika Baekhyun baik baik saja dan akan slalu baik baik saja. Baekhyun harus selamat.

"Tolong tahan sebentar" seorang pria yang wajahnya sempat Kyungsoo lihat menjadi salah satu tamu Kris di pesta sebelumnya kini tengah merawat luka di kaki Kyungsoo. Dalam pengamatan Kyungsoo pria itu seperti dokter pribadi, karena ia sangat cekatan dalam merawat luka Kyungsoo. Namun yang membuat Kyungsoo sangsi wajah pria itu masih terlihat muda, seusia dengan Kris mungkin atau hanya lebih tua sedikit.

"Eerrrgghhh" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat kuat saat pria itu menjahit lukanya dengan perlahan. Airmata mulai mengalir di sudut mata Kyungsoo, pemuda bertubuh mungil itu berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang terasa semakin hebat. Setiap jahitan membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya karena rasa ngilu.

Setelah beberapa belas menit dihabiskan pria itu dengan bergumul antara jarum, benang dan luka di kaki Kyungsoo, akhirnya luka tersebut tertutup rapat kembali dengan 10 jahitan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, tetapi rasa sakit mulai menjalar di kepalanya, mungkin karna banyaknya darah yang keluar membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan kekuatan tubuhnya. Tubuh pemuda itu limbung, Kyungsoo hampir terjatuh dari ranjang, beruntung pria yang merawatnya itu dapat menangkap tubuh Kyungsoo dengan gerakan cepat sebelum tubuh pemuda mungil itu benar benar menyentuh lantai.

"Kau baik baik saja?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dalam pelukan pria itu dan ia mulai merebahkan diri di ranjang, berbaring selama beberapa menit akan sangat membantunya.

"Aku baik baik saja. Terima kasih..." Kyungsoo mengantungkan kalimatnya saat ia teringat, jika pria itu belum memperkenalkan dirinya sama sekali. Kyungsoo belum mengetahui nama pria dengan senyuman lembut itu.

"Yixing, panggil saja aku Yixing Hyung. Karna aku lebih tua darimu" ucapnya dengan senyuman lembut yang menghangatkan. Setidaknya Yixing tak seperti Kris dan Jongin yang bersikap dingin padanya. Sepasang lesung pipi tercipta saat Yixing tersenyum mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada wali kelasnya yang sangat terobsesi dengan cerita mistis.

"Terima kasih Yixing Hyung"

"Tak masalah. Sekarang berbaringlah, setelah keadaanmu membaik, Luhan akan mengantarmu pulang" Jemari Yixing membelai lembut pipi Kyungsoo, masih dengan senyuman khas yang terus terpasang di wajah tampannya. Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Yixing.

"A-aku ingin melihat Baekhyun. Aku ingin tahu keadaannya" Kyungsoo sudah cukup bersabar saat Luhan memaksanya dirawat di ruang perawatan yang berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Dilihat dari tingkat keparahan luka yang ia dan Baekhyun alami, sudah pasti luka yang dialami Baekhyun memerlukan perawatan lebih intensif. Namun, itu juga yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi tak bisa mendapat informasi apapun mengenai keadaan Baekhyun. Ia sudah sangat khawatir dan gelisah setengah mati, rasanya seperti menunggu kabar baik yang tak kunjung datang.

"Baekhyun masih mendapat perawatan intensif. Joonmyun baru saja mengabariku kalau pelurunya sudah berhasil dikeluarkan" Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega saat mendengar penuturan Yixing. Tak ada yang bisa memperbaiki suasana hatinya saat ini selain perubahan keadaan Baekhyun yang membaik. Ia butuh untuk tahu jika Baekhyun akan selamat.

"Kau sepertinya sangat khawatir pada Baekhyun?" saat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk mendoakan keadaan Baekhyun agar membaik, Yixing menangkap ada perasaan berlebih yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo terhadap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tanpa sadar kedua jari telunjuknya mulai bergerak dengan gerakan memutar.

"Aku tak tahu ada masalah apa antara Baekhyun, mafia mafia itu juga kelompok Skull. Tapi ketika melihat tubuh Baekhyun bersimbah darah dalam pelukanku saat itu, pikiranku menjadi kacau. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak, dan yang terlintas dalam pikiranku hanya bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Baekhyun" Yixing tersenyum tipis saat mendengat kalimat jujur yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda mungil di hadapannya. Ia menarik selimut di ujung ranjang dan menutupi tubuh mungil Kyungsoo agar terlindungi dari hawa dingin.

"Aku mengerti. Sekarang istirahatlah. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika Luhan sudah siap untuk mengantarmu pulang" ucap Yixing kembali.

. . .

Morfin yang diberikan Yixing sebelumnya ternyata tak berfungsi dengan baik dalam tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia tetap merasakan ngilu pada luka yang baru saja dijahit Yixing, dan kepalanya terasa semakin berat. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidur, namun kelebatan kejadian saat Baekhyun tertembak justru semakin menari nari dalam pikirannya. Ada ketakutan luar biasa dalam hati Kyungsoo saat ia melihat Baekhyun sekarat, dan ia juga sadar matanya berubah menjadi merah saat itu. Perasaannya hampa ketika ia melihat kepulan asap dari mobil yang terjatuh di jurang, kekuatannya sudah terlalu jauh bertindak hingga membuat orang lain merenggang nyawa. Walaupun ia sadar orang orang itu adalah orang jahat, tentu saja jika ayahnya sampai tau, ia akan tetap mengurung Kyungsoo di ruang pengampunan.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi tidurnya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dingin. Berdiam diri tak akan membuatnya merasa tenang. Ia harus mencari tau keadaan Baekhyun.

"Aaagghh" rasa sakit langsung menjalari kaki Kyungsoo ketika ia menapakkan kakinya ke lantai. Hampir saja pemuda itu terjatuh, jika saja ia tak berpegangan pada pinggir ranjang. Kyungsoo meringis dan memilih untuk berdiam diri sebentar agar dapat beradaptasi dengan rasa ngilunya.

Tak lama, pintu ruangan perawatan itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Luhan yang langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berpegangan pada pinggir ranjang.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Raut wajah Luhan dipenuhi kekhawatiran ketika ia melihat warna pada wajah Kyungsoo yang memudar.

"Aku baik baik saja. Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Dengan tak sabaran Kyungsoo mendesak Luhan dengan pertanyaan yang terus menghantuinya sejak mereka membawa pria itu di ruangan yang berbeda.

"Baekhyun baik baik saja"

"Tolong jangan berbohong Luhan sshi.." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan memelas, ia sudah sangat putus asa.

"Aku tak berbohong Kyung, Baekhyun memang belum sadarkan diri. Tapi pelurunya sudah berhasil dikeluarkan, hanya tinggal menunggu dia bangun. Singkatnya dia sudah melewati masa kritis"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan pelan. Ia meremas pinggiran ranjang sebelum menatap Luhan dengan penuh harap "Bisakah aku menemuinya?"

Sayangnya Luhan menggeleng saat Kyungsoo mengutarakan permintaannya tersebut. Dan ia hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

"Jangan sekarang, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengannya saat kondisinya sudah membaik. Sekarang lebih baik aku mengantarkanmu pulang. Atau kau mau menginap disini?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala menjawab tawaran Luhan, berada di mansion Kris tapi tetap tak bisa menemui Baekhyun itu tak membuat ketegangan dalam pikiran Kyungsoo berkurang. Lebih baik menunggu di rumah, dan beristirahat.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Jam 3 pagi.." Luhan meraih lengan Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan pada bahunya.

"Antarkan aku pulang Luhan" Kyungsoo berbisik pelan. Luhan mengangguk, dengan penuh perhatian dan kehati-hatian, ia membawa Kyungsoo keluar ruangan agar dapat mengantarkan pemuda mungil itu pulang ke rumahnya.

. . .

Perjalanan dari mansion Kris ke rumah Kyungsoo hanya memakan waktu tak lebih dari 20 menit, tetapi Kyungsoo dan Luhan tak dapat membunuh waktu 20 menit itu dengan baik. Mereka hanya larut dalam diam, tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan walaupun banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikiran mereka masing masing. Kyungsoo sendiri tak mengerti mengapa baik Luhan, Jongin dan yang lainnya tak ada yang menanyakan perihal apapun mengenai mobil yang hancur berkeping keping di jurang setelah Kyungsoo melemparnya dalam keadaan hilang kendali. Jongin hanya melirik kepulan asap itu saat ia tiba di lokasi kejadian, dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan datar tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Kyungsoo pun tak memiliki keberanian lebih untuk menceritakannya pada Jongin atau Luhan, saat ini ia hanya bisa percaya pada Baekhyun di antara anggota anggota Skull yang lainnya. Ia belum berani berinteraksi lebih jauh.

20 menit berlalu, dan kini mobil Luhan telah parkir di depan teras rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas ke arah rumahnya dan melihat lampu bagian dalam rumah masih padam. Ayahnya belum pulang ternyata, mungkin pertemuan gereja masih belum selesai dan ia jadi menginap. Perasaan lega menghampiri hati Kyungsoo, ia masih merasa kacau balau dan belum siap jika berhadapan dengan ayahnya saat ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Luhan sshi" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum lembut pada pria tampan berambut orange tersebut. Saat Kyungsoo akan membuka pintu mobil Luhan, ia merasakan lengannya ditarik oleh pemuda itu. Kyungsoo mengernyit dan menoleh pada Luhan.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya padaku tentang smuanya?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau hampir terbunuh beberapa jam yang lalu. Maksudku? Kau tak penasaran dengan orang orang itu juga dengan kamii" desis Luhan pelan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut kembali dan melepaskan dengan pelan tangan Luhan yang menahan lengannya.

"Aku akan menunggu Baekhyun atau kalian yang menceritakannya sendiri padaku. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Baekhyun. Aku tak mau memikirkan yang lainnya.."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Kyungsoo. Ia meraih sebuah note di atas dashboard dan menuliskan dua baris kata di note tersebut. Setelah menyelesaikan tulisannya, Luhan merobek kertas pada buku note dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ingat baik baik tulisan itu. Aku akan memberikanmu waktu satu menit"

Kyungsoo mengernyit dan menautkan kedua alisnya. Daripada mengajukan pertanyaan pada pemuda itu, Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Tulisan Luhan tak terlalu bagus, namun masih bisa Kyungsoo baca. Ia menuliskan sebuah alamat web dan sebaris kata yang menyerupai sebuah password. Website apa yang diberikan Luhan padanya?

"Kau sudah mengingatnya" pertanyaan dari Luhan membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia mengangguk saat ia sudah benar benar mengingat apa yang dituliskan Luhan.

Luhan mengambil kembali kertas dalam genggaman tangan Kyungsoo. Ia merogoh sebuah pematik rokok dari dalam saku mantelnya dan membakar kertas tersebut.

"Jangan salah paham, aku bukan perokok. Hanya membawanya untuk berjaga jaga, siapa tau aku terdampar di sebuah pulau terpencil dan harus bertahan hidup, benda ini lebih berguna daripada ponsel ataupun earphone" Luhan langsung menjelaskan perihal pematik rokok yang dibawanya saat ia melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo tak berkedip ketika melihat pematik tersebut. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, namun matanya masih membulat dan scleranya masih melebar.

"Dengar.. Alamat web yang kuberikan tadi adalah web mengenai kelompok kami. Untuk membukanya dibutuhkan password, dan setiap anggota memiliki passwordnya masing masing. Password tadi adalah password keanggotaanku. Jika kau memakainya, maka Skull akan menganggap akulah yang mengakses web tersebut. Informasi mengenai keanggotaan ada smua dalam web itu, tapi jika kau ragu untuk masuk, lebih baik abaikan saja. Karna sekali kau terlibat, maka kau akan terus terseret dalam apa yang kami lakukan.."

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya saat mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari Luhan. Otaknya tak dapat memikirkan apapun selain website dan password yang Luhan berikan. Rasa penasaran dan ketakutan datang secara bersamaan dalam hati Kyungsoo menimbulkan keraguan yang membesar.

"Kenapa kau mau memberitahuku?" Justru pertanyaan polos yang meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo membuat Luhan tersenyum padanya.

"Aku percaya percaya padamu, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun. Belum pernah kulihat Baekhyun begitu posesif dan melindungi seseorang seperti yang ia lakukan padamu. Dan kurasa aku mengerti, karna aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya" Luhan memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada pria mungil di sampingnya. Ia berharap Kyungsoo mengerti pada kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan, tetapi sepertinya harapannya sia sia karna Kyungsoo hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak mengertinya. Pemuda itu terlalu polos.

"Lebih baik aku masuk" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu mobil Luhan. Baru saja Kyungsoo akan melangkah keluar, Luhan kembali menahannya.

"Kyung.. Kuharap kau lebih bijak saat membuka web tersebut. Ada banyak hal yang tak seharusnya kau ketahui"

. . .

Jam digital di kamar Kyungsoo menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, dan Kyungsoo sama sekali belum bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Kejadian yang dialaminya selama semalaman penuh membuatnya terjaga sepanjang waktu. Ia melirik ke arah jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan kamar tidur Chanyeol, tetangganya. Kyungsoo melihat kamar Chanyeol masih gelap, pemuda jangkung itu pasti masih berada dalam alam mimpinya.

Pandangan Kyungsoo menerawang langit langit kamarnya, dan dua baris kata yang sebelumnya Luhan paksa mengingatnya terlintas kembali dalam pikiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya dan berniat menghampiri laptop yang ada di atas meja nakas.

Namun, belum sempat ia beranjak, Kyungsoo sudah mengurungkan niatannya itu. Ia hanya berpikir untuk mengakses website yang diberikan Luhan dari komputer sekolahnya, mungkin itu lebih baik..

Sepertinya menjadi sebuah kebiasaan baru setiap pagi Kyungsoo melangkah keluar rumahnya dan disambut dengan sosok Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depan teras rumah Kyungsoo. Seperti pagi ini, Kyungsoo mendapati Sehun sudah menunggunya dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat ia mau tak mau harus membalas senyuman pemuda berambut seperti pelangi itu. Kyungsoo mengunci pintu rumah dan berjalan dengan tertatih menghampiri Sehun.

"Kenapa dengan kakimu?" Tentu saja Sehun melihat cara berjalan Kyungsoo dan langsung menunjukkan kekhawatirannya.

"Hanya terkilir, aku jatuh dari tangga semalam" lagi lagi Kyungsoo harus berbohong, berulangkali ia mengucapkan kata maaf dalam hatinya karna terpaksa terus membohongi Sehun.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati hati, hari pertama kau datang ke kota ini kau sudah pingsan di toilet sekolah, dan hari kedua kau jatuh di tangga rumahmu sendiri. Ceroboh sekali!" sungut Sehun kesal, ia ingin memarahi Kyungsoo karena kecerobohannya namun rasa khawatirnya lebih mendominasi. Ia mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan memapah pemuda mungil itu agar dapat berjalan dengan lebih baik. Seharusnya Kyungsoo merasa kesal karena kalimat ketus dari Sehun, namun karena kebohongan yang dibuatnya, ketusnya Sehun dalam arti kata perhatiannya justru memunculkan perasaan hangat dalam hati Kyungsoo.

Pintu rumah di sebelah Kyungsoo terbuka tiba tiba dan Chanyeol keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan menguap lebar. Matanya membelalak saat ia melihat Kyungsoo berjalan dengan berpegangan erat pada Sehun. Hanya dalam hitungan detik ia sudah berada di depan Sehun dan Kyungsoo, beruntung sekali ia memiliki sepasang kaki panjang yang membuat langkahnya menjadi lebih lebar dan lebih cepat saat ia berlari.

"Cutieee, kenapa dengan kakimu?" tanya pemuda jangkung itu dengan nada panik. Ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang tak berpegangan pada Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Dia terkilir" ucap Sehun jengah, sepagi ini dan ia sudah harus berurusan dengan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau sekolah Cutie? Lebih baik beristirahat di rumah?" Chanyeol mengabaikan ucapan Sehun dan lebih memilih menatap wajah menggemaskan Kyungsoo kembali. Sehun semakin malas dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Aku baik baik saja Chanyeol ah. Hanya terkilir" kalimat singkat dan senyuman adalah usaha terbaik yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan untuk dua pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang kini tengah menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat. Ia tak mau membuat keduanya cemas atau panik jika Kyungsoo menceritakan bahwa semalam dua orang mafia hampir saja membunuhnya. Sehun dan Chanyeol bisa lebih extream menjaga Kyungsoo. Mereka tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo dekat dengan Baekhyun, meski hanya dengan jarak satu meter.

Chanyeol tiba tiba saja berjongkok membelakangi Kyungsoo membuat pemuda mungil itu bingung karenanya. "Piggyback, Cutie?" tanya Chanyeol menawarkan diri. Seperti biasa, senyuman lebar Chanyeol memperlihatkan gigi gigi besarnya yang berderet rapi.

"Se-Sehun ah!" Kyungsoo memekik saat Sehun tiba tiba menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo, bukan di punggung seperti yang ditawarkan Chanyeol melainkan dengan cara bridal.

"Yak, Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol berteriak kesal karena Sehun mencuri kesempatannya untuk selangkah lebih maju mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Abaikan saja Park Konyol itu" bisik Sehun dengan mendekatkan wajah Kyungsoo ke wajahnya. Kedua pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah karena perlakuan Sehun, ia merasa semakin pusing dan hanya bisa pasrah saat Sehun menggendongnya selama perjalanan menuju sekolah. Setidaknya ia tak perlu berjalan dengan kakinya yang masih terasa ngilu dan sakit, walaupun kyungsoo sadar kalau ia menjadi bahan tontonan murid murid lain yang sama sama berjalan menuju sekolah. Park Chanyeol masih memasang wajah cemberut di belakang Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

. . .

"T-turunkan aku Sehun" pinta Kyungsoo tiba tiba saat mereka tiba di halaman sekolah.

"Kenapa? Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke kelas"

"A-aku ada perlu dengan Kris" ucap Kyungsoo pelan dan sorot matanya menatap sebuah mobil bugatti merah yang baru saja memasuki halaman parkir sekolah mereka. Kris, Jongin dan Soojung keluar dari mobil tersebut saat mobil sudah terparkir di halaman tersebut.

"Kris?" Tanya Sehun dan Chanyeol bersamaan dengan masing masing kening yang berkerut.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Tangannya meremas kemeja bagian atas Sehun, berharap pemuda itu menurunkan tubuhnya yang masih berada dalam gendongannya.

"Memangnya ada urusan apa kau dengan anak walikota itu?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada tak suka dalam kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Chanyeol tak bertanya lebih jauh, tapi ia memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Tolong, untuk kali ini saja. Aku akan menceritakannya nanti pada kalian" Kyungsoo masih berusaha meyakinkan Sehun dan juga Chanyeol yang masih saja belum mau melepaskan Kyungsoo untuk menemui Kris. Mereka takut terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda mungil itu. Mencegah lebih baik daripada memperbaiki bukan? Dan menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari pemuda pemuda aneh itu adalah bentuk antisipasi Sehun dan Chanyeol agar Kyungsoo terhindar dari masalah. Tanpa mereka ketahui jika Kyungsoo memang sudah terlibat jauh dengan Baekhyun dan teman temannya.

"Kumohon.." Kyungsoo kali ini memelas dengan mencoba menggunakan mata bening besarnya. Tentu saja Sehun dan Chanyeol akan luluh dengan puppy eyes yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Mereka menghela nafas berat bersamaan.

"Aku akan mengawasimu dari jauh" ucap Sehun dengan menurunkan Kyungsoo dari gendongannya.

"Kalian duluan aja. Aku akan segera menyusul ke kelas. Ini tak akan memakan waktu banyak" Kyungsoo menegaskan pada kedua sahabatnya jika ia membutuhkan privasi lebih saat berbicara dengan Kris.

Sehun dan Chanyeol kembali menghela napas pasrah karena kalah berdebat dengan Kyungsoo. Ternyata jika pemuda mungil itu sudah memiliki kemauan tak seorangpun yang dapat menghalanginya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berdiam diri menunggu Kris untuk masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah juga.

"Krisss!" Kyungsoo setengah berteriak saat ia melihat Kris, Jongin juga Soojung mulai berjalan menjauh masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Kyungsoo sedikit heran saat ia tak melihat Luhan. Apa pemuda itu tak masuk sekolah hari ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Baekhyun? Tidak.. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berkali kali untuk mengusir pikiran buruk yang sempat melintas dalam otaknya. Kris dan Jongin masih datang ke sekolah, itu artinya belum terjadi hal yang fatal.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tertatih namun cepat saat ia melihat Kris, Jongin juga Soojung berdiam diri tak jauh dari mobilnya.

"Ada apa?" Kris bertanya dengan nada dingin saat Kyungsoo tiba di tempatnya.

"A-aku ingin bicara denganmu.." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan dengan melirik sekilas ke arah Jongin dan Soojung.

"Hanya denganmu.." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Bicara saja sekarang! Apa masalahmu?" Terdengar kalimat ketus dari Soojung saat ia mendengar permintaan konyol dari Kyungsoo. Soojung kekasih Kris, sudah seharusnya ia mendengar apapun yang orang lain ingin bicarakan dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Tolong hanya kali ini saja.."

Kris menoleh pada Jongin dan juga Soojung. Ia memberi kode pada Jongin agar membawa Soojung pergi yang diikuti anggukan dari Jongin. Jongin meraih lengan Soojung dan menyeretnya dengan setengah memaksa ke dalam gedung sekolah. Soojung terlihat akan mengajukan protes kembali, namun ia menahannya saat melihat wajah Kris.

Saat Jongin dan Soojung sudah menjauh, Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria mungil yang hanya setinggi dadanya itu. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam, sedangkan pria mungil di hadapannya hanya memandang lurus ke depan. Jika hanya memandang lurus, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap dada Kris.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kyungsoo sshi?"

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat wajah Kris. Ia menelan ludahnya pelan saat melihat ekpresi Kris yang sangat dingin.

"B-bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?" Sama seperti Kris yang berbicara to the point, Kyungsoo pun langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang terus menghantuinya sepanjang malam. Kris terlihat tak suka dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo sudah kebal, kekhawatirannya pada Baekhyun lebih besar daripada ketakutannya saat melihat wajah dingin Kris.

"Kau tak perlu memikirkannya, dia baik baik saja"

Setelah mengucapkannya, Kris berjalan melewati Kyungsoo masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Namun Kyungsoo tak bisa hanya menerima jawaban sederhana seperti itu, maka ketika Kris mencoba melewatinya kedua tangan Kyungsoo menahan lengan besar itu.

"Bisakah kau tak mengabaikanku kali ini? Aku butuh untuk melihat kondisi Baekhyun secara langsung!" Kyungsoo setengah membentak saat Kris hanya merespon permintaannya dengan sebuah kalimat singkat dan tak bersahabat. Ia sudah benar benar muak diabaikan dan tak diizinkan untuk melihat Baekhyun oleh anggota anggota Skull.

Mata Kris berkilat saat ia mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo, selama ini tak ada yang berani untuk bicara kasar padanya apalagi membentak seperti yang dilakukan pemuda mungil itu. Maka dengan sekali gerakan cepat Kris menarik kerah kemeja Kyungsoo, dan mendekatkan wajah pemuda itu hingga jarak wajah keduanya tereliminasi mendekati satu centimeter. Kyungsoo merasa sesak, cengkraman tangan Kris pada kerah kemejanya membuat leher Kyungsoo menjadi tercekik. Kaki kecilnya melayang, dan tangan mungil Kyungsoo memegang tangan Kris yang masih mencengkram kemejanya. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, ini bukan perdebatan yang seimbang mengingat tubuh Kris jauh lebih besar daripada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Dengar ini Do Kyungsoo, jangan dekati kami lagi. Atau kau akan menyesal!"

Kris mendorong kasar Kyungsoo setelah mengucapkan ancamannya. Ia tak peduli jika Kyungsoo kini tengah meringis dan kewalahan mengatur nafasnya setelah Kris hampir mencekiknya. Pemuda blasteran itu lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih dipenuhi emosi sendirian di lapangan parkir.

. . .

Setelah beberapa jam tak sadarkan diri karena operasi pengeluaran peluru yang dilakukan Joonmyun, Baekhyun terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya tepat di jam satu siang. Mata sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali saat suara tetesan dari infus yang terpasang pada tangannya terdengar jelas karna heningnya suasana kamar perawatan. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menggeliat pelan. Luka di dada kanannya yang tertembus peluru panas membuat dada Baekhyun mati rasa. Ia ingin bergerak, namun tenaganya yang belum pulih membuatnya hanya berakhir dengan berbaring di ranjang.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan tak menemukan siapapun di sekelilingnya. Pemuda tampan itu berusaha mengumpulkan memorinya yang masih tak beraturan, dan saat itu hanya wajah seseorang yang memenuhi ingatannya. Kyungsoo... Baekhyun mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya saat ia teringat Kyungsoo sudah membunuh orang malam itu. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan memastikan jika pemuda itu dalam keadaan baik baik saja.

Saat seperti ini, Baekhyun berharap Luhan ada di sampingnya dan membantunya untuk bangun karna Baekhyun masih merasakan ngilu yang luar biasa di bahu kanannya. Harapan Baekhyun terkabul ketika pintu ruang perawatannya terbuka, dan Luhan masuk ke dalamnya dengan membawakan sebuket bunga lili putih.

"Kau sudah bangun Baek?" Luhan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih berusaha bangun. Ia meletakkan bunga lili putih yang dibawanya pada sebuah vas yang ada di sudut meja, dan bergerak mendekati Baekhyun setelah ia menyelesaikan urusannya dengan lili putih tersebut.

"Bahuku mati rasa.." Keluh Baekhyun pelan. Luhan membantunya untuk duduk dan bersandar pada ujung ranjang.

"Aku akan minta Joonmyun menambah obat penghilang rasa sakitnya"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menyadarkan kepalanya pada bantal, berusaha beradaptasi dengan rasa pusing yang menyerangnya semenjak ia membuka kedua matanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun tertembak, tetapi ketakutan yang membesar jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kyungsoo membuatnya kehilangan tenaga dengan cepat. Tak ada yang lebih diingat Baekhyun malam itu selain mata merah Kyungsoo yang menyala dalam gelap. Ia terlalu takut jika Kyungsoo terluka.

"Kau tak sekolah hari ini?" Baekhyun mengomentari kehadiran Luhan di sebelahnya saat seharusnya pemuda itu ada di sekolah untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

"Kris menyuruhku untuk menunggumu bangun" sahut Luhan santai, ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat Baekhyun berbaring.

"Aku sudah terbiasa tertembak, sudah seharusnya ia tak mengkhawatirkanku" jawab Baekhyun dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Pemuda itu masih berusaha mengatur kendali tubuhnya yang mati rasa.

"Bukan itu yang Kris khawatirkan!" Luhan memotong perkataan Baekhyun dan menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, dan membuka kedua matanya. Ia balik menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan cepat.

"Jongin sudah menceritakannya pada kami. Ia melihat mobil anak buah Kwon Jiyoung jatuh ke jurang dan hancur berkeping keping. Tak mungkin jika mereka mengalami kecelakaan setelah menembakmu bukan? Pasti ada yang membuat mobil itu terjatuh, dan karena kau terluka parah sudah menjadi kewajaran jika Kris mencurigai Kyungsoolah yang membuat kekacauan itu terjadi" analisa yang meluncur dari mulut Luhan membuat Baekhyun terpaksa menahan nafasnya. Ia tau betul, tak mungkin menyembunyikan lebih lama mengenai rahasia yang Kyungsoo ceritakan. Karena itu juga yang membuatnya sangat tertarik pada pemuda bertubuh mungil itu.

"Kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku Lu? Bagaimana tubuh sekecil itu bisa membuat mobil dengan 2 penumpang bertubuh besar jatuh ke dalam jurang?"

"Aku tak mengerti, mungkin ia memiliki semacam kekuatan magic?" Luhan mengendikkan bahunya.

"Apa aku harus berkata jujur?" potong Baekhyun.

"Kau tak harus jika tak ingin mengatakannya. Sama seperti Kyungsoo yang menunggu kita menceritakan tentang Skull, aku juga akan menunggunya bercerita mengenai rahasianya" Luhan tersenyum lebar saat menyatakan pernyataannya yang hanya bersambut decakan pelan dari Baekhyun.

"Aku menangkap adanya maksud lain dari ucapanmu?" Keluh pemuda berbibir tipis itu.

"Hahaha, jangan berprasangka buruk dulu Baek. Kau harus mengakuinya, Kyungsoo memang pribadi yang menarik, siapapun akan menyetujui ucapanku ini"

"Kecuali Kris dan Jongin" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Luhan kembali.

"Mereka hanya masih berada di dunianya masing masing. Suatu saat dua pemuda bodoh itu akan bisa menerima Kyungsoo"

"Kau bermaksud menarik Kyungsoo lebih jauh?" Baekhyun memberikan tatapan menyelidiknya pada Luhan.

"Aku hanya berpikir, Kyungsoo sangat cocok jika bergabung dengan Skull"

"Jangan bercanda Luhan!" Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya mencoba mendekati Luhan, namun rasa sakit langsung terasa di dadanya saat ia mencoba bangkit.

"Tenanglah Baek, itu hanya pemikiranku. Keputusan tetap ada di tangan ketua. Tapi aku bertaruh jika kakek tua itu pasti akan tertarik jika tau apa yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan."

"Aku tak ingin Kyungsoo terluka..."

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah hidup agar kau bisa terus menjaganya"

"Kau tau Lu? Aku benci saat kau mengguruiku tapi harus kuakui apa yang kau katakan selalu ada benarnya" Baekhyun mengumpat pelan setelah ia kalah telak dengan pembicaraannya bersama Luhan. Hanya Luhan yang bisa sejalan dengan pemiikirannya, dan ia bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Luhan di antara takdir keras yang terpaksa harus dijalaninya..

. . .

Siang hari saat jam istirahat, Kyungsoo memilih untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan sekolah untuk memakai komputer yang ada disana. Perlakuan Kris padanya di lapangan parkir pagi tadi membuat keraguan dalam hati Kyungsoo menghilang, dan ia memantapkan hatinya untuk mencari tau segala hal tentang Skull. Kyungsoo mengambil resiko yang Luhan beritahukan semalam, bahwa jika sudah masuk untuk terlibat maka ia tak akan dapat kembali lagi.

Setelah memakan waktu hingga 15 menit meyakinkan Sehun dan Chanyeol jika ia tak ingin beristirahat di kantin dan ada urusan dengan perpustakaan, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang berada di dekat ruang guru itu. Pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan pada seorang guru yang berjaga dan langsung menuju salah satu sudut yang dipenuhi meja komputer. Beberapa siswa yang ada di perpustakaan tersebut terlihat larut dalam kegiatannya masing masing. Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu spot dan langsung membuka browser. Ia berusaha mengingat kembali alamat web yang diberikan Luhan semalam dan saat ia berhasil mengingatnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian, ia menuliskan alamat web tersebut pada kolom searching.

Saat website ditemukan, sebuah kolom muncul dan dibutuhkan sebuah password untuk mengakses website lebih jauh. Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan matanya berusaha mengingat sebaris kata berupa password milik Luhan. Setelah yakin dengan apa yang diingatnya, jemari mungil Kyungsoo menuliskan kata yang terdiri dari kombinasi huruf besar, huruf kecil juga angka tersebut dengan perlahan dan hati hati.

Tak lama, website dapat kembali diakses dan Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya saat ia tersadar jika website tersebut merupakan salah satu alamat web resmi pemerintahan. Ia menyusuri setiap kolom yang tersedia dan kursor yang ia kendalikan berhenti tepat di sebuah kolom bertuliskan 'SKULL'.

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya dan ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sekilas keadaan sekitarnya. Murid murid yang memakai komputer di perpustakaan tersebut masih terlarut dalam tugasnya masing masing, dan guru yang sedang menjaga perpustakaan juga terlihat sedang terfokus membaca sebuah buku yang dipegangnya. Tak ada yang tertarik dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakan Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada layar komputer di hadapannya. Saat ia mengklik kolom Skull, sebuah artikel muncul yang berisikan informasi mengenai kelompok tersebut. Kyungsoo membaca setiap kalimat yang ditampilkan dengan hati hati dan kewaspadaan penuh.

"Skull adalah program percobaan dari NIS (National Intelligence Service) Korea untuk membuat sebuah pertahanan baru bagi negara. Anggota direkrut dari usia mulai 10 tahun dan dibekali kemampuan yang dapat digunakan untuk kepentingan negara. Tujuan utama dibentuknya Skull - membentuk trainee sebagai calon mata mata, juga pelatihan untuk membersihkan saksi dan barang bukti yang dapat merugikan negara."

Kyungsoo mengambil jeda untuk menarik nafas, ia menelan ludah saat membaca baris terakhir kalimat tersebut. Pembersihan saksi yang dapat merugikan negara? Apa itu maksudnya dengan membunuh saksi tersebut?

"Setiap anggota Skull akan melewati sebuah pelatihan khusus yang disiapkan langsung oleh NIS, jenis pelatihan : top secret" tak ada keterangan apapun mengenai pelatihan yang diberikan NIS terhadap Skull membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kolom data anggota Skull.

Satu persatu profil anggota muncul, dan sebagian adalah wajah yang tak asing dalam ingatan Kyungsoo. Potret Kris, Baekhyun, Luhan, Jongin juga Yixing menghiasi baris bagian tengah. Kyungsoo juga menemukan sebuah nama yang sempat disebutkan Luhan dan Yixing sebelumnya, Kim Joonmyun. Seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap. Ia memiliki senyum yang menawan.

Kyungsoo membuka file milik Kris dan membaca informasi yang ada di dalamnya. Kris bernama asli Wu Yifan, ia merupakan blasteran China Kanada dan sudah menetap di Korea semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu. Keluarganya sempat akan dideportasi karena tak memiliki izin lengkap untuk tinggal di Korea, namun karena bakat kepemimpinan yang luar biasa ayahnya dipilih menjadi walikota tempat tinggal Kyungsoo saat ini, dan Kris direkrut untuk menjadi anggota pertama Skull karena intuisi kepemimpinan yang diturunkan ayahnya serta kemampuannya dalam menjadi mata mata.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada data milik Luhan. Orangtua Luhan adalah sepasang ilmuwan dari China yang bekerjasama dengan pemerintah Korea terutama dalam hal pengembangan senjata baru yang dapat digunakan untuk menyerang musuh negara. Butuh waktu bertahun tahun untuk meyakinkan orangtua Luhan agar meninggalkan China dan bekerjasama dengan pemerintah Korea dengan kompensasi yang sepadan. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening saat membaca profil Luhan, ia tak menyangka pemikiran Sehun mengenai Luhan sebelumnya memang hampir benar 90%, jika mengesampingkan perkataannya mengenai virus zombie. Sehun pasti akan berbangga jika mengetahui hal ini.

Byun Baekhyun, anggota yang dilatih khusus untuk menyerang karena kemampuannya dalam hal beladiri. Kedua orangtuanya merupakan pemilik perusahaan penghasil senjata api terbesar di Korea berkedok perusahaan ekspor impor mainan anak dari China. NIS menyembunyikannya dari publik karena perusahaan tersebut ikut membantu pemerintah dalam supply senjata api. Sebagai kompensasinya NIS memberi semacam perlindungan bagi perusahaan tersebut agar terhindar dari sentuhan mafia senjata api.

Mafia? Kerutan kening Kyungsoo semakin bertambah saat membaca baris terakhir profil Baekhyun. Apa mafia yang menyerangnya dan Baekhyun semalam ada kaitannya dengan perusahaan yang dikelola oleh orangtua Baekhyun?

Kyungsoo tak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh dulu mengingat waktunya tak begitu banyak untuk mengakses komputer sekolah karena jam istirahat hampir berakhir. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk membaca profil Jongin dan Yixing terlebih dulu.

Kim Jongin adalah salah satu peserta program perlindungan saksi dari NIS. Ia mengganti nama dan marganya untuk alasan keselamatan dan direkrut menjadi anggota Skull agar dapat melindungi diri dari kemungkinan terburuk setelah kasus yang terjadi di tahun 1999. Kasus : top secret. Kyungsoo berpikir kasus seperti apa yang dialami Jongin bertahun tahun yang lalu? Apa kasus itu juga yang membuatnya harus tinggal bersama Kris saat ini?

Tak lama, satu persatu murid yang ada di perpustakaan mulai meninggalkan tempatnya masing masing karena jam istirahat akan berakhir 5 menit lagi. Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk terakhir kalinya membaca profil Yixing dan Joonmyun.

Yixing dan Joonmyun memiliki profil yang hampir sama. Keduanya adalah calon dokter yang direkrut Skull untuk merawat anggota yang terluka saat menjalankan misi. Hanya kewarganegaraan mereka yang berbeda. Yixing berkewarganegaraan China sedangkan Joonmyun asli dari Korea. Beberapa menit setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan acara membacanya, bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi dan Kyungsoo dengan cepat menutup web yang diaksesnya. Tak lupa ia menghapus history browser dan segera beranjak dari duduknya untuk kembali menuju kelas.

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar saat Kyungsoo akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan, ia merogoh ponsel yang ada di dalam saku kemejanya dan membaca sebuah text masuk yang ternyata berasal dari nomor ponsel Luhan.

'Baekhyun sudah siuman, dia baik baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi. PS : dia bilang dia merindukanmu. Padahal matanya baru terbuka'

Senyuman merekah di bibir cherry Kyungsoo saat ia membaca pesan dari Luhan. Perasaannya sedikit membaik saat ini, setelah ia mengetahui Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan baik baik saja. Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa ia harus menemui Baekhyun. Banyak hal yang perlu ia bicarakan dengan atlet hapkido itu. Dan saat ini Kyungsoo tahu hanya Luhan yang dapat membantunya.

. . .

"Kau masih belum mau memberitahuku?" Suara Sehun membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya.

Hari sudah menjelang malam, dan Sehun memutuskan secara sepihak untuk mengendong Kyungsoo kembali. Tapi kali ini ia menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya. Kyungsoo merasa lebih nyaman dengan posisi ini sebenarnya karna ia tak harus melihat wajah Sehun dari dekat hingga membuat debaran pada jantungnya meningkat ratusan kali lebih cepat. Sehun dan Kyungsoo berjalan pulang tanpa Chanyeol kali ini. Pemuda jangkung itu pulang lebih cepat siang tadi karena mendapat berita neneknya mengalami serangan jantung dan harus mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit. Kyungsoo menyesal tak dapat menemani Chanyeol di saat seperti ini, namun Chanyeol sendiri melarangnya untuk ikut menjenguk neneknya karena kaki Kyungsoo yang masih belum bisa diajak berkompromi. Kembali lagi mengenai pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sehun, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak memiliki ide kemana arah pembicaraan pemuda berambut pelangi itu.

"Memberitahumu apa Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembut, indera penciuman Kyungsoo dipenuhi aroma maskulin yang menguar dari rambut pelangi Sehun.

"Mengenai urusanmu dengan anak walikota itu?"

"Tak ada yang special. Aku hanya menanyakan Baekhyun karena ia tak masuk sekolah hari ini, aku takut suatu hal buruk terjadi padanya.." Kyungsoo menjadi setengah jujur saat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau jadi perhatian dengan si eyeliner itu?" Keluh Sehun dan Kyungsoo melewatkan saat Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia masih berada di punggung pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya merasa masih berhutang budi dengannya.."

"Sudah kubilang jika aku tak akan membiarkanmu terikat dengan si eyeliner itu"

"Jangan konyol Sehun ah, sudahlah jangan membahas ini lagi" Kyungsoo memotong pembicaraan karena tak ingin membahas Baekhyun lebih jauh dengan Sehun. Akan menjadi pembahasan yang tak berujung jika ia tetap melanjutkannya.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan bergumam pelan "Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu bersama pria lain"

"Apa?"

"Tidak, aku tak mengatakan apa apa. Oh ya, akhir minggu ini kau bisa menemaniku?" Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Menemanimu untuk?" Kedua jemari mungil Kyungsoo mengeratkan tautannya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya mulai turun di punggung Sehun. Sehun menyadarinya dan langsung menaikkan tubuh Kyungsoo kembali agar tak melorot.

"Ayahku mendapat tugas untuk memimpin upacara pengusiran roh jahat di desa yang tak jauh dari sini. Aku diminta untuk ikut dengannya, dan kurasa aku membutuhkan seorang teman karena perasaanku selalu menjadi tak enak jika aku mengikuti upacara semacam itu"

Kyungsoo terlonjak, Sehun dan Pendeta Oh ternyata bisa melakukan ritual pengusiran roh jahat. Ayah Kyungsoo juga pendeta, namun ia tak memiliki kemampuan semacam itu.

"Kau bisa mengusir roh halus?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Hanya sejenis bakat yang diturunkan ayahku. Kurasa saat aku dewasa orangtua itu akan memaksaku untuk menjadi pendeta juga"

"Lalu kenapa tak mengajak Chanyeol. Kalian kan teman baik?"

"Aku butuh teman yang dapat menenangkanku setelah berurusan dengan roh halus. Bukan yang hanya bisa mengacaukan pikiranku seperti Park Konyol"

"Jangan begitu, kau harus bersikap baik pada temanmu Sehun ah" Kyungsoo merasa seperti menasehati seorang anak kecil yang sedang bertengkar dengan temannya. Sehun dan Chanyeol sebenarnya sangat kompak, terutama saat mereka dengan posesifnya menjaga Kyungsoo. Hanya pertengkaran kecil yang terkadang membuat keduanya terlihat tak akur.

"Baiklah nona, aku akan berbaikan dengan temanku. Kau puas?" Sehun tersenyum lebar setelah menggoda Kyungsoo dengan menyebutnya nona. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya merasa sedikit kesal, ia menunjukkan kekesalannya dengan mencubit pipi kanan Sehun.

"Y-yak Do Kyungsoo! Tanganmu" ucap Sehun dengan meringis.

"Jangan coba coba memanggilku nona lagi, arraseo!" Ancam Kyungsoo masih dengan tangan yang mencubit pipi kanan Sehun.

"Arra, arra. Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dan kembali memeluk leher Sehun erat. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau menemaniku?" Lanjut Sehun kembali saat Kyungsoo hanya melamun setelah mencubitnya dengan kasar.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menemanimu.." Senyuman merekah di bibir Sehun saat Kyungsoo menyetujui permintaannya. Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain orang yang kau sukai menerima ajakan yang kau tawarkan. Rasanya seperti mendapati kaus kaki natalmu berisikan hadiah natal yang kau minta pada Santa Claus. Seandainya Sehun memiliki keberanian lebih untuk melangkah maju. Yaa, seandainya saja..

TBC

Jadi bagaimana? Apa harus dilanjut? Kayanya gue ngerasa ini ff makin gak karuan -.- tapi tetep mengharapkan review dari reader sekalian. Review juseyooo, kamsahamnida ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Skull

Chap : 4

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo

.

.

.

Author POV

Hari minggu pertama Kyungsoo dihabiskannya dengan mengatur sisa barang yang baru saja dibawa ayahnya dari tempat tinggal lama mereka. Sehun baru saja mengirimi Kyungsoo text jika upacara pengusiran roh jahat yang akan diikutinya baru akan diadakan sore nanti, jadi ia masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum pemuda itu menjemputnya. Kumpulan dus kosong menumpuk disudut kamar Kyungsoo, ia mengeluarkan barang terakhir dari dalam dus dan senyuman tipis tercetak di wajah manisnya saat ia mengamati barang tersebut.

Sebuah foto berbingkai kayu warna coklat, potret Kyungsoo dan dua sahabat terbaiknya saat ia masih tinggal di Apgujeong. Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok, mereka sudah seperti bayi kembar siam menurut Kyungsoo karena dimana ada Jongdae, slalu ada Minseok di sampingnya. Jongdae dan Minseok adalah dua orang yang tak menganggapnya aneh karena memiliki ayah seorang pendeta. Mereka sama seperti Kyungsoo, tak terlalu terlihat saat di sekolah, tapi justru itulah yang membuat persahabatan mereka semakin kuat. Ada perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar dalam hati Kyungsoo karna ia meninggalkan Apgujeong tanpa memberitahu dua bayi kembar itu, namun sekali lagi ia yakinkan dalam hatinya akan selalu lebih baik jika Jongdae dan Minseok tak mengetahui rahasia Kyungsoo untuk selama lamanya.

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar saat ia masih sibuk melipat kardus yang sudah kosong, sebuah panggilan masuk dari nomor ponsel Luhan dan Kyungsoo dengan terburu buru mengangkatnya.

"H-halo? Luhan?"

"Hai Kyung, cepat keluar rumah" jawab suara di seberang dan langsung menutup sambungan telepon. Kyungsoo melihat ke arah luar jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan teras dan melihat mobil Luhan sudah terparkir di depan rumahnya. Dengan langkah cepat dan tergesa gesa, Kyungsoo berlari menuju teras rumahnya, bahkan ia melempar sembarang ponsel yang sebelumnya ia genggam ke atas ranjang.

Saat ia tiba di lantai satu, Kyungsoo melihat ayahnya sedang berada di ruangan tengah menonton pertandingan baseball yang disiarkan salah satu stasiun televisi. Ayahnya menatap heran Kyungsoo yang baru saja menuruni tangga dengan setengah berlari. "Ada apa?" Tuan Do menatap Kyungsoo dengan memicingkan kedua matanya.

"T-temanku datang.." Degup jantung Kyungsoo meningkat saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki teman yang dengan senang hati datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo tau ayahnya tak akan semudah itu percaya, karena selama ini Kyungsoo tak mudah bergaul dengan orang lain.

"Teman? Temanmu yang di Apgujeong?" Dalam pikiran Tuan Do, justru mengira Jongdae dan Minseoklah yang datang berkunjung.

"B-bukan, teman di sekolah baruku.."

"Kau memiliki teman di sekolah barumu?" Sekali lagi Tuan Do memastikan jika Kyungsoo benar benar memiliki teman baru, kekhawatiran langsung menghampiri hatinya saat ia membayangkan masalah yang akan timbul jika Kyungsoo terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan orang lain di sekolahnya.

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk hidup normal bukan? Aku sedang mencobanya Ayah, kumohon percaya padaku untuk kali ini, temanku orang baik..." wajah Kyungsoo sudah memelas, dan seperti biasa kedua jari telunjuknya bergerak memutar karena rasa gugup yang mulai timbul. Namun Kyungsoo tak ingin dibatasi lagi mengenai kehidupan sosialnya. Dan ia menguatkan keberaniannya untuk tak mengikuti perintah ayahnya kali ini.

"Asalkan kau tak membuat masalah lagi.." Setelah sempat terlihat akan berdebat dengan anaknya, Tuan Do memilih untuk kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pertandingan baseball di televisi. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan dengan langkah tercepat yang bisa dilakukan kaki mungilnya yang masih sedikit pincang, ia berlari menuju halaman rumahnya untuk menemui Luhan. Entah mengapa, kedatangan Luhan seperti angin segar bagi Kyungsoo. Ia berharap Luhan bisa membantunya untuk mempertemukan Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun.

. . .

"Luhan!"

Setibanya di teras rumah, Kyungsoo melihat Luhan tengah duduk di atas kap mobilnya. Saat melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo, senyuman lebar langsung terpampang di wajah tampan pemuda berambut orange tersebut.

"Hai manis.." Sapanya hangat.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Untuk memenuhi janjiku. Mempertemukan mu dengan si pendek Baekhyun.." Ucap Luhan dengan lembut, sesekali ia menyisir rambut orangenya ke samping. Kilauan sinar matahari yang memantul pada rambut Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terpana dan terpaku di tempatnya, Luhan terlalu tampan.

"Tapi, Kris.." Kyungsoo terlihat ragu dan kebingungan.

"Baekhyun sudah pulang. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumahnya"

"R-rumah Baekhyun" sclera mata Kyungsoo melebar, ia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Luhan ucapkan. Dan belum sempat ia kembali dari keterkejutannya setelah Luhan mengatakan ia akan mengantar Kyungsoo ke rumah Baekhyun, pemuda keturunan China itu sudah menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

. . .

Perjalanan dari rumah Kyungsoo menuju rumah Baekhyun memerlukan waktu hampir 30 menit, itu jika dihitung dengan menggunakan kecepatan mobil sport mewah milik Luhan. Pemuda keturunan China itu mengemudikan mobil sportnya dengan tak normal, seperti pembalap gila. Ia membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa memegangi seat beltnya dengan erat.

Setibanya di kediaman keluarga Byun, mobil Luhan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan luas dengan pintu kayu yang sangat besar. Dan seperti mendapat telepati bahwa keluarga tersebut kedatangan tamu, pintu kayu besar itu bergerak terbuka, membuat jalan bagi mobil Luhan agar dapat masuk ke dalamnya, Kyungsoo tak dapat menebak berapa kira kira berat dari pintu kayu raksasa itu, pasti sangat berat karena butuh beberapa orang untuk dapat membukanya.

Saat Luhan dan Kyungsoo telah masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut, mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna ketika ia menyadari kediaman keluarga Byun merupakan sebuah rumah tradisional Korea dengan luas hampir menyerupai luas bangunan kerajaan dinasti Joseon. Kediaman keluarga itu membentang dengan luas hampir memenuhi bukit tempat bangunan itu berada. Puluhan orang dengan pakaian serba hitam berjaga di setiap sudut dengan menggunakan kacamata hitam dan earphone yang terpasang di telinga masing masing, dan Kyungsoo juga yakin sekali jika ia melihat ada pistol di balik jas salah satu penjaga yang tersibak. Mungkin setiap penjaga memiliki senjata api juga?

Tak lama, seorang pria paruh baya mendekati Kyungsoo juga Luhan. Ia tersenyum hangat dan membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat pada dua tamu yang datang berkunjung tersebut.

"Tuan Muda Xi, senang anda berkunjung kemari.." Ucap pria paruh baya tersebut masih dengan senyuman hangat di wajah tuanya.

"Hai, Pak Tua. Aku mau bertemu Baekhyun dengan temanku ini" ucap Luhan santai dan menarik bahu Kyungsoo agar mendekat ke arahnya. Kyungsoo memelototkan matanya saat Luhan menjawab sapaan pria itu dengan kalimat tak sopan. Ia menyikut perut Luhan membuat Luhan mengaduh pelan, dan memberikannya sebuah death glare.

"Apaa?" Bisik Luhan seraya mengelus perutnya yang sedikit sakit akibat sikutan dari tangan mungil Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak sopan!" Tuduh pemuda mungil itu masih dengan mata membulat berusaha terlihat seram. Perkelahian kecil antara Kyungsoo dan Luhan membuat pria tua di hadapan mereka terkekeh. Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya kembali pada pria tua tersebut dan ia membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali kali.

"Maafkan temanku yang tak sopan ini Tuan. Aku Do Kyungsoo teman dari Baekhyun. Boleh kami bertemu dengannya?"

"Halo Kyungsoo. Namaku Yoo Jaesuk, aku sekretaris utama keluarga Byun. Panggil saja aku Sekretaris Yoo. Aigooo kau manis sekali. Sangat berbeda dengan teman teman Tuan Muda Byun yang lainnya" Sekretaris Yoo melirik ke arah Luhan masih dengan senyuman khas pada bibirnya bermaksud untuk menggoda pemuda itu. Luhan terlihat menjadi malas, dan mengerucutkan bibir setelah mendapat sindiran halus dari sekretaris keluarga Byun tersebut.

"Aah, maafkan ketidaksopanan Luhan tadi Sekretaris Yoo.." Kyungsoo kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tak apa, aku sudah biasa menghadapi ini. Walaupun terkadang Tuan Xi sangat menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia cukup baik dan menyenangkan.."

"Haaah, kau benar sekali Pak Tua! Kau dengar itu Kyung. Aku ini orang baik dan menyenangkan, hahaha" Kyungsoo mencoba memberikan death glare kembali kepada Luhan. Sayangnya pemuda itu terlalu sibuk tertawa dan membanggakan dirinya hingga tak sadar dengan tatapan mematikan dari mata bulat Kyungsoo. Ia akhirnya menyerah diiringi helaan nafas berat.

"Apa kami bisa bertemu Baekhyun, Sekretaris Yoo?"

"Tentu saja, Tuan Muda Byun baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ia sedang menunggu kalian" setelah mengucapkannya, Sekretaris Yoo berjalan memasuki salah satu dari bangunan kediaman Keluarga Byun dan memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengikutinya. Kyungsoo patuh pada gesture pria tua itu. Dalam hati ia tak henti hentinya mengagumi rumah kediaman Keluarga Byun. Ia tau Baekhyun berasal dari keluarga kaya, namun ia tak menyangka sama sekali jika rumah pemuda itu bahkan menyaingi bangunan kerajaan. Entah hal mengejutkan apa lagi yang belum ia ketahui dari anggota anggota Skull?

. . .

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Muda sudah menunggu di dalam"

Sekretaris Yoo mengantarkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan pada salah satu ruangan yang berada di bangunan utama. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sekali lagi, dan bergerak mundur membiarkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang hanya berdiam terpaku di depan pintu tersebut.

"Ayo masuk!" Luhan menggeser pintu kayu yang dilapisi kertas itu, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dan lama, irama degupan jantungnya meningkat karena terlalu senang akhirnya ia dapat bertemu secara langsung dengan Baekhyun setelah berhari hari ia hanya bisa mencemaskan pemuda itu. Kaki mungilnya melangkah mengikuti Luhan, dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat penglihatannya menangkap sosok yang amat ia rindukan itu tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan dua orang pelayan yang baru saja memasangkan mantel panjang di tubuh rampingnya.

Kyungsoo tak dapat melangkah lagi, ia membiarkan Luhan meninggalkannya. Sorot matanya hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kelegaan luar biasa ketika ia mengetahui tubuh Baekhyun masih utuh dan terlihat baik baik saja, tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Kyungsoo ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun, banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan dan ia tanyakan, namun tenggorokannya tercekat membuat kalimat yang sudah dipersiapkan berhari hari yang lalu setelah ia dipisahkan dengan Baekhyun oleh anggota anggota Skull hanya sampai di tenggorokannya saja.

"Baek, kau terlihat lebih sehat hari ini!" Luhan menyapa Baekhyun dengan nada riang, ia membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan tersenyum tipis padanya. Saat ia melirik Luhan, sudut matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo yang hanya berdiam diri di dekat pintu masuk. Baekhyun memberi kode kepada kedua pelayan yang membantunya berpakaian agar keluar dari kamar yang langsung dipatuhi kedua pelayan tersebut.

"Hai Kyung, senang rasanya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku benar benar merindukanmu" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Kyungsoo refleks menunduk dan sama sekali tak mampu untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Ia terlalu senang melihat Baekhyun dan ingin menangis saat itu juga. Namun Kyungsoo tak ingin Baekhyun melihat matanya yang mulai dipenuhi bulir bulir bening .

"Kau kenapa?" Nada suara Baekhyun mulai diliputi kekhawatiran ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal 30 centimeter, Baekhyun berusaha mengintip wajah Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk.

Kyungsoo menyerah, ia tak sanggup lagi untuk menahannya. Tangan mungil itu langsung mengait pada pinggang Baekhyun, berusaha merengkuh kuat pemuda itu seolah takut terjadi hal buruk seperti kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ouch" terdengar ringisan dari Baekhyun saat kepala Kyungsoo menabrak dadanya yang masih belum sembuh total.

Kyungsoo terlonjak dan mengangkat wajahnya "M-maaf" ucapnya pelan dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Baekhyun, namun kali ini ia lebih lembut saat menempatkan kepalanya di dada pemuda yang sudah membuatnya tak dapat berpikir waras selama berhari hari.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun menyambut pelukan posesif Kyungsoo, ia menarik kedua bahu mungil yang masih bergetar itu agar lebih merapat dengan tubuhnya. Baekhyun menyukai aroma Kyungsoo, tak peduli dengan Luhan yang menjadi penonton drama pendek antara ia dan Kyungsoo, pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk membenamkan wajahnya di kumpulan rambut halus Kyungsoo. Mencium aroma lembut yang menyeruak dan menikmati setiap kehangatan yang tersalurkan melalui tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang masih memeluknya erat. Lengkungan kembali tercipta di sudut bibir Baekhyun, saat ia mendengar bisikan pelan dari Kyungsoo "Aku juga merindukanmu Baek..."

. . .

"Bagaimana lukamu?" Kyungsoo tak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya saat ia melihat Baekhyun sesekali meringis dengan memegangi dada kanannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memilih untuk duduk disebelah pemuda itu. Tangannya memegang obat pemberian Joonmyun dan dengan penuh kelembutan, Kyungsoo menyuapkan obat tersebut pada Baekyun dan memberinya segelas air mineral.

Luhan menyaksikan aksi penuh perhatian Kyungsoo terhadap Baekhyun dengan mencibir "Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih sekarang!" Tuduhnya dengan nada malas.

Dua objek sindiran Luhan itu merespon dengan gesture yang berbeda. Kyungsoo menjadi salah tingkah, dan kedua pipinya dipenuhi semburat berwarna merah muda, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap jengah ke arah Luhan. Baekhyun hanya berpikir apa masalahnya jika ia kekasih Kyungsoo? Ucapan Luhan itu benar benar menghancurkan moodnya yang sempat meningkat saat ia mendapatkan perhatian yang besar dari pemuda bermata bulat yang amat ia sukai itu.

"J-jangan bercanda Luhan sshi" ucap Kyungsoo dengan terbata bata.

"Jangan pikirkan perkataan ilmuwan mesum itu Kyung, lagipula kenapa memangnya jika aku kekasihmu?" Baekhyun memotong perkataan Kyungsoo dengan kalimat santai yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Ia membuat Kyungsoo semakin merah padam dan mood Luhan semakin menurun.

"Cih, kau yang mesum Baek! Kyungsoo lebih cocok denganku daripada dengan pria pendek sepertimu" Umpat Luhan pelan.

Kyungsoo semakin merasakan pusing di kepalanya, dan wajahnya semakin memanas. Candaan Baekhyun dan Luhan benar benar tak lucu menurut pemuda mungil itu. Mereka membuat Kyungsoo semakin merasa tak nyaman dengan pandangan keduanya yang sangat menelanjangi Kyungsoo.

"A-aku sudah mengakses alamat web yang kau berikan Luhan sshi" daripada melanjutkan percakapan yang membuatnya semakin terpojok, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan topik utama yang membuatnya bersikeras untuk menemui Baekhyun. Apalagi jika bukan mengenai Skull.

"Tunggu, alamat web apa?" Baekhyun terlihat terkejut dan langsung memotong perkataan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata yang menajam membuat pemuda keturunan China itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Well, aku hanya mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Kyungsoo secara tidak langsung. Dia berhak tau tentang Skull setelah hampir terbunuh hanya karna naik di atas motor besarmu Baek.. Lagipula Kyungsoo menggunakan passwordku!" Baekhyun terlihat tak suka dengan penjelasan Luhan, ia merasa dilangkahi dan tak seharusnya Kyungsoo tau mengenai Skull dengan masuk web resmi kelompok itu. Sangat riskan dan berbahaya. Bisa saja Skull mendeteksi adanya penyusup dan menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai salah satu saksi merugikan yang justru harus dilenyapkan.

"Kau ceroboh Lu!" Ucap Baekhyun sengit membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya. Ia tak menyangka reaksi Baekhyun akan seperti itu terhadap langkah sudah ia ambil.

"Jangan salahkan Luhan, Baekhyun ah. Dia sudah memperingatkanku sebelum aku mengakses web itu. Tapi kurasa sekarang menjadi adil, kau tau rahasiaku dan aku tau rahasiamu" Baekhyun kehilangan kalimatnya saat mendengar pembelaan dari Kyungsoo. Pemuda mungil benar, ia memang berhak untuk mengetahui setiap rahasia Skull karena Baekhyun sudah menyeretnya terlalu jauh. Seharusnya ia tak membawa Kyungsoo ke pesta Kris saat itu, karena kini Kyungsoo akan semakin dekat dengan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Baekhyun berdecak dan meminum sisa air mineral di gelasnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Lalu rahasia apa yang kau punya Kyung?" Luhan terlihat tertarik dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo dan beranjak mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dengan mata yang berbinar. Jika dalam adegan komik, mungkin mata pemuda itu sudah dipenuhi efek bintang bintang.

"I-itu.." Kyungsoo menjadi ragu dan menunduk dengan memutar kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Aku penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada mobil yang hancur di dasar jurang malam itu. Jika menggunakan logika, tubuh kecilmu itu tak akan mungkin mampu mengangkat mobil dengan berat ratusan pon seperti itu. Apa kau punya kekuatan magis Kyung?" Luhan semakin penasaran dan mendesak Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan tanpa jeda. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo memang berniat menceritakannya jika Luhan bertanya padanya secara langsung. Namun cara bertanya Luhan membuat pemuda mungil itu merasa gugup dengan cepat.

"Kau bertanya atau menginterogasi Kyungsoo, Lu?"

"Tentu saja aku bertanya Baek!" Luhan membela diri dari tuduhan tak berasalan Baekhyun.

"Ck, kau tak lihat keringat dingin di wajah Kyungsoo karena pertanyaanmu?"

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan terdiam. Ia menarik nafas panjang "Maaf Kyung, aku terlalu bersemangat" ucapnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Tak apa Luhan sshi, aku hanya gugup. Sebenarnya secara garis besar kalimat mu tadi adalah pertanyaan sekaligus jawabannya" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada pelan.

"Maksudmu? Kau benar benar memiliki kekuatan magis?" Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya sedangkan Kyungsoo mengangguk merespon kalimat penegasan dari Luhan.

"Ini bukan magis secara langsung. Hanya sebuah kekuatan pikiran, tapi aku lebih suka untuk menyebutnya kutukan. Dan terkadang jika aku hilang kendali, hal seperti malam itulah yang akan terjadi. Walaupun ini pertama kalinya aku membunuh orang.." dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak. Ingatan saat kedua orang mafia itu berteriak kembali memenuhi pikiran Kyungsoo. Mereka meregang nyawa hanya dalam hitungan detik, kasus ini berbeda dengan insiden yang ia buat saat di Apgujeong. Disana ia hanya melukai 10 anak SMU yang sudah menghina ibunya dengan menyebutnya sebagai wanita murahan, mereka hanya terluka parah namun masih hidup dan Kyungsoo sebenarnya tak menyesal sudah memberi mereka 'sedikit' pelajaran. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan siapa pun memberikan pernyataan buruk tentang ibu yang sangat ia sayangi. Kyungsoo masih melamun dengan tatapan kosong hingga Luhan mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Kau baik baik saja Kyung?" Luhan terlihat sangat cemas begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

"Jeritan orang orang itu masih membekas di pendengaranku. Walaupun aku tau mereka bukan orang baik. Tapi suara seseorang yang sedang merenggang nyawa itu sangat mengerikan. Kalau saja Baekhyun tak memelukku saat itu, mungkin mataku akan terus merah karena kutukan sial ini…"

Luhan mengusak perlahan rambut halus Kyungsoo, mencoba memberinya sedikit ketenangan dan sepertinya itu berhasil karena Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik setelah ia melakukannya.

"Yang membuatku penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan darimu Baek?" pertanyaan tiba tiba dari Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun tersadar setelah sebelumnya sempat melamun.

"Mereka anak buah dari musuh bebuyutan ayahku.." jawab Baekhyun dengan singkat.

"Apa mereka mafia senjata api? Dari informasi yang aku baca di web itu, disebutkan jika NIS memberikan sejenis perlindungan untuk perusahaan ayahmu dari para mafia senjata api"

"Memang benar, tapi tak setiap saat NIS bisa melindungi keluargaku. Contohnya seperti malam itu, mereka menyerangku saat aku lengah tanpa pengawasan.."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya perlahan "Apa itu artinya kau sering dalam bahaya?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa hidup seperti ini Kyung. Menjadi anggota Skull sekaligus anak dari pemilik perusahaan senjata api terkadang memaksaku untuk hidup dalam kekerasan dan selalu dekat dengan sesuatu yang berbahaya" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. Seolah mengerti dengan beban berat yang tengah dirasakan pria tampan di sebelahnya, jemari mungil Kyungsoo meraih tangan Baekhyun yang diletakkan pria itu di atas pahanya. Ia menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia tak sendiri, Kyungsoo bersumpah untuk terus berada di samping pemuda ahli hapkido itu. Entah sejak kapan, Kyungsoo sendiri tak menyadarinya tentang sumpah yang tertanam terlalu jauh di lubuk hatinya itu.

"Ck, sampai kapan kalian akan bermain drama?" suara Luhan lagi lagi menghancurkan moment antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Bersamaan dengan protesan Luhan, Kyungsoo buru buru menarik tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun justru menahan tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya mendekat .

Luhan sudah membulatkan mulutnya ketika ia akan protes kembali dengan dua orang di hadapannya, saat ponsel dari saku mantelnya berdering. Matanya menyipit, dan dengan gerakan cepat Luhan mengangkat panggilan telpon tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"…"

"Malam ini?"

"…"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti!" tak lama Luhan menutup sambungan telpnya kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya masih dengan tangan yang saling bergenggaman. Luhan sebenarnya ingin berkomentar lagi, namun ia harus segera pergi untuk menemui seseorang.

"Aku harus pergi. Kris sedang menungguku" ucap Luhan sambil bangkit dari duduknya diikuti juga oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun terlihat was was dan menatap Luhan dengan sorot mata waspada.

"Entahlah, Kris bilang si tua Kim ingin menemuiku juga Kris dan Jongin.."

"Ia tak memintaku untuk datang?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut wajah heran.

"Dia tau kau belum sembuh benar. Mungkin si tua itu akan membiarkanmu bergabung setelah tubuhmu sudah siap untuk ditembak kembali" Kyungsoo sebenarnya mengerti jika Luhan hanya bercanda saat mengatakannya, namun tetap saja ia tak dapat menerimanya. Lelucon Luhan terlalu konyol untuk ditertawakan.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku hanya bercanda Kyung!" Luhan bergidik saat dihadiahi tatapan mata Kyungsoo yang mematikan, pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyungsoo dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo beserta Baekhyun untuk menemui Kris juga Jongin.

. . .

Hari menjelang malam, dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang menggunakan mobilnya saat jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pm. Pria itu lebih memilih menggunakan mobil dibanding motor besar kesayangannya untuk menghindari kemungkinan serangan tak terduga seperi tempo hari. Setidaknya mereka berdua akan lebih aman berada di dalam mobil Baekhyun yang anti peluru.

Setibanya di depan rumah Kyungsoo, pemuda itu mengambil jeda sebelum akhirnya melepaskan seat beltnya untuk berpamitan dengan Baekhyun. Perasaannya lebih ringan sekarang setelah hampir seharian penuh ia berbicara banyak hal dengan Baekhyun di rumahnya. Kyungsoo hanya sesekali membahas tentang masalah Skull dengan Baekhyun, dan selebihnya ia hanya mengobrol mengenai hal yang menyenangkan seperti film, musik dan lainnya.

"Terima kasih untuk kunjunganmu Kyung" ucap Baekhyun tiba tiba dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk untuk membalasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum lembut. Saat Kyungsoo akan membuka pintu mobil, ia merasakan sebuah tarikan yang cukup kuat pada lengannya yang membuat tubuhnya kembali merapat pada tubuh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sempat akan memekik namun tertahan ketika Baekhyun dengan tiba tiba dan tanpa peringatan apapun langsung menempelkan bibir tipisnya di atas bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, dan ia menahan nafasnya karena terlalu kaget namun Baekhyun mulai melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut membuat pemuda itu dengan cepat terbuai dan tak lama ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Baekhyun mencodongkan tubuhnya, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo terdesak hingga menyentuh kaca pintu mobil. Ia terus melumat bibir bawah dan atas Kyungsoo secara bergantian dengan gerakan penuh kelembutan. Tangannya mengusap pipi Kyungsoo kemudian menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo membuat ciuman yang semula lembut menjadi semakin dalam dan liar.

Kyungsoo sudah tak dapat berpikir lagi, ia sangat menyukai sentuhan Baekhyun yang begitu memanjakannya. Maka ketika lidah Baekhyun memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya, Kyungsoo dengan senang hati melakukannya. Kedua tangan mungilnya menarik kerah mantel Baekhyun hingga tubuh Baekhyun semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya.

"Hmmmp, Baekhh.." Satu desahan lolos dari mulut kecil Kyungsoo dan itu semakin membangkitkan gairah kedua insan tersebut. Baekhyun semakin kuat menghisap bibir Kyungsoo, sudah dapat dipastikan bibir pemuda itu menjadi bengkak dan semerah cerry saat ini. Namun Kyungsoo tak peduli. Tak ada yang lebih diinginkannya saat ini selain Baekhyun dan sentuhan lembutnya.

Mereka masih terus berciuman selama beberapa belas menit, embun mulai timbul di kaca mobil Baekhyun karena hembusan nafas keduanya yang semakin memburu. Dan sebelum ia melangkah terlalu jauh, Baekhyun melepaskan pagutan bibirnya, kemudian mengecup singkat bibir Kyungsoo sekali lagi. Ia menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kyungsoo dan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati deru nafas yang semakin menghangat setelah ciuman frontal mereka sebelumnya. Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan kejadian yang terjadi dengan begitu cepat ini. Ia hanya merasa sangat menyukai Kyungsoo dan akan menjadi sebuah kesalahan besar jika Baekhyun melepaskannya dengan mudah.

Rasa senang yang membuncah ketika Kyungsoo menyambut baik perasaannya menguasai hati Baekhyun. Ia terlalu bahagia saat ini karena berada dalam perasaan yang sama dengan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu Kyung. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.." Bisik Baekhyun perlahan masih dengan kening yang menempel dengan kening pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis saat mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun saat itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat perasaan membahagiakan seperti yang Baekhyun tawarkan. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pun menginginkan pemuda itu. Persetan dengan kutukan yang dimilikinya atau keterlibatan Baekhyun bersama kelompok aneh bernama Skull. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sama sama memiliki sisi yang berbahaya, mungkin dengan begitu mereka akan terbiasa dan bisa saling melindungi.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku juga menginginkanmu Byun Baekhyun" senyuman hangat terpancar kuat dari bibir tipis Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo menyambut perasaannya dengan mudah. Ia mengecup singkat sekali lagi bibir semerah cerry itu dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo agar pemuda mungil itu bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah tertunda cukup lama.

"Terima kasih.. Istirahatlah, besok hari sekolah" jemari lentik dari tangan Baekhyun mengusak lembut rambut halus Kyungsoo. Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk masih dengan senyuman yang terus merekah di bibir berbentuk hatinya. Kali ini dengan langkah teringan yang pernah ia rasakan, Kyungsoo melangkah menuju rumahnya. Bahkan rasa ngilu pada pada kakinya karena jahitan Yixing yang belum mengering, sudah tak begitu terasa kembali. Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik saat ini . .

Kyungsoo melangkah dengan pelan memasuki rumahnya. Ia membuka kenop pintu yang ternyata sengaja tak dikunci ayahnya tanpa menimbulkan sedikit suara pun. Kyungsoo menarik nafas lega, dan mempercepat langkah kecilnya menuju kamarnya di lantai 2. Saat Kyungsoo akan menaiki anak tangga pertama, ia melihat ayahnya keluar dari kamar yang berada di sebelah tangga dengan terburu buru menggunakan mantel musim dinginnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas. Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan mendekati ayahnya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

"Ada apa Ayah?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan kebingungan yang memenuhi wajah manisnya.

"Pendeta Oh dan Ketua gereja baru saja menghubungiku. Mereka bilang ada kekacauan di acara pengusiran roh jahat yang diikuti Pendeta Oh di desa sebelah" Tuan Do menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dengan tangan yang sibuk mengancingkan mantelnya.

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak dan tenggorokannya tercekat, otaknya langsung merespon ucapan ayahnya tersebut dengan mengingat bahwa ia sudah berjanji untuk menemani Sehun sore ini di upacara pengusiran roh jahat. Rasa penyesalan yang luar biasa besar menguasai hati Kyungsoo dalam sekejap. Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan janjinya pada Sehun. Dan kini, Sehun mengalami masalah di upacara tersebut tanpa ada Kyungsoo yang menemaninya.

'Aku butuh teman yang dapat menenangkanku setelah berurusan dengan roh halus' kalimat Sehun kembali terngiang dalam pikiran Kyungsoo membuat pemuda itu semakin diliputi perasaan bersalah.

"A-apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang tercekat.

"Mereka bilang Sehun tak sadarkan diri karena roh jahat yang merasukinya. Astaga, aku tak juga tak mengerti. Mereka bilang desa itu dipenuhi roh jahat yang bisa menganggu manusia" Tuan Do baru saja selesai memasang mantelnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Kyungsoo mengekor di belakangnya dengan terburu buru.

"A-aku ikut Ayah!" Seru pemuda itu saat ayahnya sudah mencapai teras rumah.

"Jangan, kau bisa membuat masalah disana. Lebih baik kau menunggu di rumah. Aku akan mengabarimu setelah melihat kondisi yang sebenarnya"

"T-tapi" Kyungsoo terlihat akan memprotes larangan ayahnya, namun ia merasa apa yang dikatakan ayahnya sepenuhnya benar. Kyungsoo kemungkinan besar bisa kehilangan kendali disana, apalagi jika ia sampai melihat Sehun dalam kondisi yang tak baik. Tak ada jaminan matanya tak akan menjadi merah.

"Sekarang tunggu di rumah Do Kyungsoo! Kau berdoa saja smoga tak terjadi apa apa pada Sehun!" Kalimat penegasan terakhir dari Tuan Do membuat Kyungsoo terpaku di tempatnya. Pemuda mungil itu mengangguk dan hanya menatap kepergian ayahnya yang telah berjalan jauh dengan tatapan mata kosong tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Sehun ah..." Bisik Kyungsoo lirih.

. . .

Tubuh Kyungsoo masih bergetar saat ia mencapai pintu kamarnya. Perasaan bahagia setelah Baekhyun menciumnya di dalam mobil beberapa menit yang lalu langsung lenyap dalam sekejap berganti kecemasan yang luar biasa setelah ia mendengar kabar tentang Sehun. Begitu Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya, sorot matanya langsung menatap ponsel yang ia tinggalkan di atas ranjang karena Luhan menjemputnya dengan tiba tiba siang tadi.

Kyungsoo buru buru meraih ponselnya dan membuka kuncinya. Ia menarik nafas berat saat menemukan puluhan misscall juga beberapa pesan yang berasal dari nomor ponsel Sehun.

_'Nona Pendek dimana kau? Aku sudah di depan rumahmu. Tapi ayahmu bilang kau pergi dengan seseorang?'_

_'Yak, Do Kyungsoo. Angkat telponku!'_

_'Aku akan pergi ke desa itu sekarang, dan akan kukirimkan alamatnya. Kau bisa menyusulku?' __  
_  
_'Kyungsoo yaa, kumohon jangan lupakan janjimu. Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Cepatlah kesini.."_

_'Kyung, aku takut..'_

Pesan terakhir dari Sehun membuat dada Kyungsoo semakin sesak. Ia semakin dirundung rasa bersalah dan tak mampu untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel dan menatap jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan kamar Chanyeol. Lampu kamar Chanyeol masih menyala itu artinya pemuda jangkung itu belum tertidur. Dengan terburu buru Kyungsoo bergerak menuju jendela itu dan mengambil pensil yang ada di atas meja. Kyungsoo membuka jendela kamarnya dan mulut kecilnya langsung berdesis saat hembusan angin musim gugur menyambutnya dengan suhu yang sangat dingin. Pemuda itu kemudian melempar pensil yang sempat dibawa dengan cukup kuat hingga membentur jendela kamar Chanyeol.

Selama beberapa puluh detik Kyungsoo menunggu Chanyeol merespon, dan tak lama harapannya terkabul ketika ia melihat Chanyeol membuka gorden kamarnya.

"Chanyeol aah!" Kyungsoo memanggil Chanyeol dengan setengah berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya. Saat melihat lambaian tangan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dengan cepat membuka jendela kamarnya agar bisa berbicara dengan lebih jelas dengan pemuda mungil tetangganya itu.

"Cutie!" Panggil Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar khasnya.

"Chanyeol ah, kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun?" Tanpa basa basi dan membalas sapaan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo langsung menanyakan perihal Sehun pada pemuda jangkung itu.

"Hmm, Sehun sempat mengirimi aku pesan sebelum upacara itu dimulai. Dia bilang roh jahat kali ini berbeda dari biasanya, ia merasakan aura hitam yang sangat kental dan membuat pikirannya semakin kacau. Aku sudah mencoba menelpon ponselnya, tapi tak tersambung. Sepertinya Sehun masih ditangani Tuan Oh" jelas Chanyeol dengan panjang lebar. Sesekali ia melirik layar ponsel yang digenggamnya. Berharap mendapat kabar terbaru dari keluarga Oh.

"Apa hal ini sering terjadi?" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkram bingkai jendela dengan kuat hingga buku buku tangannya memutih.

"Tidak juga, ini pertama kalinya Sehun tak bisa menghadapi upacara pengusiran roh. Mungkin memang benar, roh jahat yang ia hadapi kali ini sangat kuat" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa Tuan Oh memaksanya ikut upacara seperti itu? Demi tuhan Chanyeol ah, Sehun baru berusia 17 tahun" Sedikit amarah terpancar dari sorot mata Kyungsoo, ia semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada bingkai jendela.

"Sehun memang memiliki bakat yang tak biasa. Mungkin Tuan Oh ingin agar ia memanfaatkan bakat tersebut agar dapat menolong orang orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan spiritual"

"Apa ia sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaan Sehun? Sehun pasti sangat ketakutan setiap kali menghadapi upacara konyol itu. Dia mengeluh padaku, soal perasaan tak nyamannya setiap kali selesai mengikuti ritual"

"Cutie, jangan terbawa emosi dulu. Besok aku akan mengunjungi rumah Sehun sepulang sekolah. Kau mau ikut?" Chanyeol berusaha mencegah Kyungsoo agar tak semakin larut dalam sugestinya. Sepertinya cukup ampuh karena di detik berikutnya Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas dengan berat dan menganggukkan kepala pada Chanyeol.

. . .

Baekhyun baru saja tiba di rumahnya setelah mengantar Kyungsoo ketika ponselnya berdering. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Kris.

"Halo Hyung.."

_"Baek, kau bisa datang ke mansionku?"_

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya "Apa misi baru kali ini melibatkanku? Luhan bilang ketua tak akan memberiku misi sampai lukaku pulih?"

"_Benar sekali, tapi misi kali ini berhubungan dengan Kwon Jiyoung!"_

"Si tua Kwon? Kenapa dengannya?"

"_NIS meminta kita untuk membersihkan kakek tua itu dan juga anak buahnya. Mereka mendapat kabar Kwon Jiyoung mensupply senjata api untuk Korea Utara."_

"Cih, sudah kukatakan pada ketua soal ini. Tapi dia tak mendengarkanku.."

_"Kita butuh bukti sebelum bergerak Baek"_

"Lalu prosedurnya.."

_"Bersihkan pengkhianat tanpa melibatkan masyarakat. Mereka akan melakukan transaksi di gudang tua dekat pelabuhan Busan. __Temui aku di mansionku sekarang. Kita akan mengatur rencananya"_

"Aku mengerti.." Baekhyun menutup sambungan telp dan segera meluncurkan mobilnya menuju mansion Kris. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi gelap tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun, berbeda sekali ketika ia bersama Kyungsoo. Akhirnya yang ia takutkan tentang orang yang ia sebut si tua Kwon menjadi kenyataan. Sudah saatnya ia mengakhiri perang dingin antara keluarganya dan musuh bebuyutan ayahnya tersebut.

TBC

So how, makin aneh gak sih? Gue mencoba untuk membuat semacam action action walaupun malah jadi konyol, kkk~ bodo ah. Well, sebenernya lagi down banget karena masalah Kris. Huhu, smoga ada jalan biar dia kembali, kalaupun Kris tetep dengan keputusannya sebagai fans cuma bisa dukung dia aja *cry. Oh yaa, selain Kris, author fav juga ada yg menghilang dari , ada yang ikutin ff 'chased or be chased' nya author krisoo. Dia udah delete smua ff nya, padahal berharap banget COBC bakalan dilanjut *sigh

Last, mind to review? Kamsahamnida readernim yang baik hati *throwing heart


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Skull

Chap : 5

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Suasana minggu menjelang dini hari di Pelabuhan Busan masih terlihat ramai dengan aktivitas container dan kapal pengangkut barang yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang pelabuhan. Puluhan container mengantri untuk proses bongkar dan muat barang. Di salah satu gudang kosong di sudut pelabuhan, beberapa container berwarna merah tua tanpa identitas mengantri untuk memuat barang pada sebuah kapal besar yang sudah merapat di sisi pelabuhan. Beberapa orang yang bersenjatakan senapan laras panjang terlihat berjaga jaga di setiap sudut. Mereka mengawasi para pegawai yang tengah sibuk memindahkan barang dari kontainer ke kapal besar tersebut menggunakan forklift.

Saat proses muat barang masih berlangsung, sebuah mobil Porsche hitam mendekat dan seorang wanita cantik bertubuh sempurna dengan berpakaian tuxedo press body keluar dari mobil tersebut. Ia membawa sebuah koper berwarna hitam diikuti dua orang pria berbadan besar yang mengekor di belakangnya. Kedatangan wanita itu disambut bungkukan tubuh setiap penjaga yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Jam berapa dia akan datang?" Si wanita cantik bertanya pada anak buah yang ada di belakangnya sembari mengibaskan rambut hitam panjang miliknya.

"Dalam 5 menit, Agasshi!" Sahut salah satu pria berbadan besar.

Tak membutuhkan waktu selama yang dikatakan anak buah si wanita cantik, karena 3 menit kemudian sebuah mobil SUV mendekat ke arah gudang tersebut dengan diikuti beberapa mobil di belakangnya. Sorot mata si wanita cantik berubah menjadi lebih waspada dan saat mobil mobil itu telah terparkir di kawasan gudang, wanita bersebut berjalan mendekat masih dengan koper hitam di tangannya.

"Aahh, Nyonya Kwon. Anda terlihat semakin cantik saja" seorang pria berperawakan kurus dengan kacamata bulat keluar dari mobil SUV tersebut diikuti beberapa bodyguard di belakangnya. Jika ditambah dengan anak buah si wanita cantik, gudang tersebut kini dipenuhi dengan pria pria berpakaian hitam dengan masing masing senjata api di tangannya.

"Terima kasih Hyunshik sshi. Anda juga terlihat semakin tampan" si wanita cantik menjadi berbasi basi untuk menyenangkan hati customer tetapnya tersebut. Sebagaimana yang selalu menjadi prinsip dasar dalam berbisnis bahwa seburuk apapun partner dalam berbisnis, jika ia seorang customer maka tetap ia adalah seorang raja yang harus dilayani dengan baik.

"Hahahaha, kau selalu bisa membuatku senang. Baiklah bisa kita mulai transaksinya?"

Si wanita tersenyum puas, dan ia menyodorkan koper hitam yang sebelumnya ia bawa kemudian meletakkan koper tersebut di atas kap mobil SUV milik pria yang bernama Hyunshik.

Ketika koper dibuka, di dalamnya terdapat seperangkat komputer portable dengan wireless keyboard. Masih dengan senyuman liciknya, Hyunshik meraih komputer portable tersebut dan mulai mengotak atik beberapa data. Pria itu mengakses sebuah situs perbankan, kemudian memasukkan puluhan kode ke dalamnya.

Setelah hampir 20 menit berkutat dengan komputer portable tersebut, Hyunshik terlihat puas dan menatap wanita cantik yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikannya bekerja dengan sorot mata penuh kewaspadaan.

"Tinggal menunggu 10 menit lagi, maka akun Tuan Kwon akan dipenuhi uang dari Bank Korea Utara. Tolong bersabar nona cantik" ucap Hyunshik dengan tersenyum penuh arti. Tak ada yang bisa menebak isi pikiran pria dengan wajah poker itu, tapi siapapun yang melihat senyumannya akan langsung dapat menebak jika ia seorang pria licik.

"Tentu saja Hyunshik sshi. 10 menit adalah waktu yang sepadan dengan uang yang akan kami terima.."

Hyunshik mengangguk dan menatap tajam wanita cantik di hadapannya.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa Tuan Kwon semakin waspada akhir akhir ini? Apa dia sudah tak percaya pada kami hingga transaksi harus dilakukan di hadapanmu Yuri ya?" ada sedikit nada kekecewaan yang terpancar dalam kalimat yang dilontarkan pria bernama Hyunshik itu. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menunggu respon dari wanita cantik di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja kami selalu percaya pada anda. Ini hanya bentuk antisipasi Tuan Kwon, karena NIS dan Skull semakin sering mengusiknya akhir akhir ini"

Hyunshik berdecak "Aaah, kumpulan orang bodoh itu masih saja merepotkan"

Yuri mengangguk "Oleh karena itu.."

Belum sempat Yuri melanjutkan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya, sebuah tembakan dari jarak jauh menembus tepat mengenai komputer portable yang masih memproses transaksi antara Hyunshik dan Yuri. Komputer tersebut hancur berkeping keping, dan sudah dipastikan proses transaksi yang belum mencapai 100% itu menjadi terhenti di tengah jalan. Setiap penjaga berpakaian hitam menjadi panik dan mengeluarkan senjatanya masing masing.

Tembakan kembali datang dan mengenai salah satu anak buah Hyunshik. Sontak orang orang yang berada di area itu menjadi terkejut dan mencari arah tembakan berasal.

Namun dalam hitungan detik, suasana gudang menjadi kacau karena beberapa tembakan yang tak diketahui darimana asalnya. Satu persatu pria berpakaian hitam dan pegawai yang tengah bekerja mengangkut barang tumbang dengan luka tembusan timah panas di tubuhnya, dan sisanya memutuskan untuk menembak ke segala arah. Mereka menembak dengan membabi buta membuat ketegangan meningkat dalam sekejap. Sebagian pekerja memilih untuk melarikan diri daripada harus menghadapi pertarungan menggunakan sentaja api.

Di sudut lain, Baekhyun yang bersembunyi di belakang salah satu container melirik ke arah Jongin yang ada di atas atap gudang dengan senapan jarak jauhnya dan seorang pemuda yang bersembunyi di salah satu kapal yang merapat di pelabuhan. Baekhyun memberikan kode pada mereka berdua sebelum bergerak menyerang kembali.

. . .

**_# Beberapa jam sebelumnya_**

"Tao, kau datang?" Saat Baekhyun tiba di mansion Kris, ia menatap kaget seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan lingkaran hitam yang memenuhi bawah matanya yang tengah menguji sebuah senapan laras panjang. Tao menoleh dan tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun.

"Hai Baek, aku baru saja sampai. Ketua tiba tiba memintaku datang. Dia bilang sedang membutuhkan sniper andalannya" ucap Tao dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan yang mengembang di sudut bibirnya.

"Cih, si tua Kim itu terlalu berlebihan. Jika hanya sniper, seharusnya aku dan Jongin sudah cukup" Luhan mengumpat setelah mendengar kalimat penuh kesombongan dari pemuda bernama Tao.

"Siapa yang kau sebut si tua Kim?"

Suara berat tiba tiba mengagetkan Luhan. Bersamaan dengan itu seorang pria berbadan tegap memasuki ruangan tempat member Skull berkumpul untuk membahas strategi menggagalkan transaksi yang akan berlangsung antara anak buah Kwon Jiyoung dengan salah satu mata mata dari Korea Utara. Pria itu memukul kepala Luhan dengan sedikit tenaganya namun cukup untuk membuat Luhan terjungkal ke arah depan. Terlihat jelas perbandingan kekuatan yang tak seimbang.

"Aww, kau kejam sekali Kim Young Woon" umpat Luhan pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban pukulan pria berbadan tegap itu. Ia membuat Kris, Jongin serta Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat ulahnya yang selalu mencari masalah dengan ketua mereka.

"Aku tak pernah mengerti mengapa orang baik seperti Tuan Xi memiliki anak kurang ajar sepertimu? Beruntung kau memiliki otak luar biasa hingga aku bisa menahan diri agar tak membuangmu di Laut Karibia!"  
Young Woon menunjuk Luhan dengan sebuah gulungan kertas besar dan menggoyangkan gulungan tersebut di depan wajah Luhan.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibir mendengar sindiran sadis dari bossnya tersebut dan memilih untuk berhenti berdebat.

"Jadi bagaimana strateginya?" Kris memulai percakapan dengan bertanya langsung pada petinggi NIS tersebut.

"Aku meminta Tao datang agar ia bisa membantu kalian. Sudah dipastikan area itu akan dipenuhi orang orang dengan senjata api yang lengkap. Kalian membutuhkan orang lebih agar dapat mengatasinya"

"Bagaimana bisa mereka menggunakan Pelabuhan Busan sebagai tempat bertransaksi. Terlalu terlihat. Apa dari pihak kepolisian tak ada yang mencurigainya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung yang memenuhi wajah tampannya.

"Aku tak terlalu yakin, tapi kurasa Kwon Jiyoung memiliki orang dalam di pemerintahan. Aku belum memiliki gambaran siapa orang dalam itu? Dan lagi, aku tak terlalu berharap banyak dari polisi polisi bodoh itu. Mereka hanya bisa membanggakan diri saja tanpa membuat diri mereka berguna sama sekali" Young Woon menggerutu dengan membuka map yang dibawanya. Ia membentangkan map tersebut dan menggunakan gelas sebagai pemberat di masing masing ujung map.

"Ini rencananya. Tao, kau berjaga di salah satu kapal besar yang merapat di Pelabuhan. Carilah spot yang dapat membuatmu dapat melihat langsung tempat transaksi"

Tao mengangguk, matanya menyoroti map di atas meja untuk membaca denah yang tercetak di atasnya.

"Jongin, kau ambil spot di atas atap gudang. Gunakan senapan jarak jauh karena akan lebih sulit membidik dari arah atas" wajah dingin Jongin terlihat semakin tanpa ekspresi saat mendengar instruksi dari pimpinan mereka tersebut. Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Kris yang berbalas anggukan dari pria blasteran itu.

"Dan kau Baek, carilah spot yang terdekat dengan tempat transaksi. Aku tak berharap kau menggunakan senapan. Cukup gunakan pistol, aku perlu kau membawa hidup hidup pihak dari Korea Utara itu. Hanya buat dia lumpuh, kita akan bongkar kasus ini hingga ke akar" Jemari besar Young Woon bergerak seperti menari nari di atas map saat ia menunjukkan spot untuk masing masing anak buahnya bersembunyi dengan sesekali memberikan instruksi.

"Kris dan Luhan berjaga di mobil. Kalian menyerang saat mereka bertiga memerlukan pertolongan.. Kalian mengerti?"

"Yes, Sir!" Kelima pemuda tampan itu menyahut secara bersamaan dengan keyakinan penuh dalam kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Ok boys, let's have fun tonight!" Young Woon mengakhiri meeting kecil itu dengan sudut bibir yang terkembang. Bersamaan dengan itu kelima anak didiknya satu persatu keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk menjalankan misi yang baru saja diinstruksikannya.

**_# Flashback end_**

. . .

Baekhyun masih menunggu hingga anak buah Kwon Jiyoung kehabisan peluru yang ditembakan secara membabi buta. Setelah dirasanya jumlah peluru yang dilontarkan mulai berkurang, Baekhyun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menembak dua pria besar yang ada di belakang Yuri. Tubuh kedua pria itu roboh ke tanah, dan membuat wanita majikannya sedikit panik. Yuri segera menuju Porsche hitamnya. Sedangkan Hyunshik dan anak buahnya sudah terlebih dahulu kabur dengan SUVnya sebelum tembakan membabi buta terjadi.

"Hyung, Hyunshik dan anak buahnya baru saja melarikan diri. Dia pergi ke arah barat!" Baekhyun berteriak melalui sebuah walkie talkie yang menghubungkannya dengan Kris yang berada di tempat lain.

"Aku dan Luhan akan mengejar si bajingan itu. Kau urus sisa anak buah Kwon Jiyoung"

"Roger Captain!" Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan walkie talkie nya. Saat itu ia melihat mobil porsche Yuri mulai bergerak untuk meninggalkan pelabuhan dan dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun menembak ban mobil tersebut hingga membuat mobil Porsche kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pagar pembatas yang bersebelahan dengan laut.

Jongin dan Tao keluar dari persembunyiannya dan masih berkutat dengan pertarungan melawan pria pria berbaju hitam yang masih tersisa. Pertarungan sengit yang membutuhkan kecepatan dan ketepatan dalam membidik. Namun Jongin dan Tao sudah dilatih keras oleh NIS tentang ini, maka pertarungan yang sebelumnya tak seimbang dalam masalah jumlah dapat dikejar oleh dua pemuda tampan itu dalam hitungan menit.

Baekhyun tak melibatkan diri bersama Tao dan Jongin, ia lebih memilih untuk mendekati mobil Porsche milik Yuri dan membidik seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari mobil dengan bemper yang sudah rusak akibat menabrak pagar pembatas tersebut. Jika menilik bemper mobil yang hancur total, siapapun pasti akan mengira pemudinya tewas dengan mengenaskan. Sayangnya hal tersebut tak berlaku bagi Yuri, karena wanita itu justru terlihat baik baik saja.

"Angkat tanganmu!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan lantang. Yuri terlihat patuh pada teriakan Baekhyun dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas bahu. Sorot matanya menajam saat ia melihat siapa orang yang sudah menodongkan senjata di hadapannya.

Baekhyun masih ragu untuk menembak, ia ingin berbicara beberapa saat dengan wanita itu sebelum memastikan semuanya. Namun saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal satu meter, secara tiba tiba Yuri menangkis tangan Baekhyun yang memegang pistol hingga membuat benda tersebut terlempar sejauh beberapa meter. Belum sempat Baekhyun merespon, wanita itu sudah menghadiahi sebuah tendangan di wajah Baekhyun yang mengakibatkan sudut bibir Baekhyun mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Sial!" umpat Baekhyun pelan sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya itu. Dan sebelum Yuri menyerangnya kembali, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu menendang perut Yuri hingga ia mundur beberapa langkah. Dapat dipastikan beberapa tulang rusuk wanita itu patah, namun ia masih mampu untuk berdiri dan menyerang Baekhyun kembali.

Pertarungan sengit antara Baekhyun dan Yuri masih berlangsung selama beberapa menit, wanita itu sama tangguhnya dengan Baekhyun yang notabenenya seorang ahli hapkido. Yuri mencoba untuk memukul Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya. Namun Baekhyun bergerak lebih cepat dan memutar balik tubuh wanita itu. Ia menarik kedua tangan Yuri kemudian menjerat leher Yuri menggunakan lengannya. Baekhyun mencekik kuat leher wanita itu, sempat terjadi perlawanan namun lilitan tangan Baekhyun terlalu kuat hingga membuat pergerakan wanita itu semakin lama semakin melemah dan detik berikutnya ia sudah tak bergerak karena kehabisan nafas.

Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, dan membiarkan tubuh tak bernyawa Yuri jatuh ke laut yang ada di sisi kanan mereka. Nafas pemuda itu memburu karena pertarungan sengit yang baru saja berakhir. Ia melirik ke arah Tao dan Jongin yang juga sudah menyelesaikan bagian mereka. Mayat mayat bergelimpangan dan kepulan asap membumbung memenuhi area itu akibat gesekan mesiu senapan selama beberapa puluh menit.

Saat Baekhyun masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang belum stabil, ia mendengar bunyi sebuah ponsel yang berasal dari dalam mobil Porsche milik Yuri. Dengan terburu buru Baekhyun mencari ponsel tersebut, dan kedua alisnya langsung bertautan saat melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponsel. Senyuman licik tiba tiba muncul di wajah tampan Baekhyun, ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"Halo, Yuri yaa! Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana transaksinya?" Terdengar suara yang tak asing bagi Baekhyun di ujung sambungan telepon.

"Yuri? Maksudmu wanita seksi yang pandai berkelahi itu? Apa dia kekasih barumu Pak Tua? Aigoo, aku tak menyangka pria tua sepertimu bisa mendapatkan wanita muda yang seksi dan cantik seperti Yuri" Baekhyun menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan nada setengah mengejek.

"Byun!" Pria di ujung sambungan telepon terdengar sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui orang lain yang menjawab panggilannya, alih alih Yuri.

"Yup, kau benar sekali Kwon Jiyoung. Aku Byun Baekhyun!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yuri?" ucap Jiyoung dengan berdesis pelan.

"Well, kekasihmu itu tak bisa menjawab panggilan telepon saat ini. Karena aku baru saja mematahkan tulang rusuknya dan melemparnya ke laut. Kurasa ia tak akan bisa menjawab teleponmu untuk selamanya.." sudut bibir Baekhyun melengkung saat membayangkan ekspresi Jiyoung ketika ia mengetahui kekasihnya sudah tewas di tangan pemuda itu.

"Little jerk!"

"Whoaaa, kau sangat tak sopan Pak Tua. Lagipula, kau sendiri yang mencari masalah dengan menyupply senjata api ke Korea Utara. Pengkhianatanmu itu tak dapat ditolerir negara!"

"Cih, jangan coba coba mengguruiku anak kurang ajar. Kau ingin membuatnya menjadi personal ternyata? Baiklah, ini akan menjadi permasalahan pribadi antara kau dan aku. Akan kupastikan kau mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang kualami malam ini!" Setelah mengucapkan ancamannya, Jiyoung menutup sambungan telepon dengan kasar membuat Baekhyun tertegun di tempat. Ada rasa khawatir yang besar dalam hati Baekhyun saat ia mendengar ancaman Jiyoung. Dan dengan terburu buru, Baekhyun merogoh ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang melalui ponsel tersebut.

"Sekretaris Yoo, tolong kirimkan beberapa orang untuk mengawasi Kyungsoo, jangan terlalu terlihat, cukup awasi dari jauh.." Baekhyun tak terlalu merasa yakin, namun ia hanya berpikir untuk memberi Kyungsoo perlindungan sebelum hal buruk terjadi.

. . .

**_# Di tempat lain_ **

"Sial, brengsek!" Seorang pria paruh baya dengan garis wajah sekitar 40 tahunan membanting dengan keras ponselnya setelah ia mengetahui berita kematian wanita yang dicintainya melalui ponsel tersebut. Guratan penuh kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajah pria tersebut yang kini sudah memerah karena menahan emosi yang memuncak. Kedua tangan mengepal kuat hingga membuat buku buku tangannya memutih.

"Cari tau segala hal tentang anak ini. Bawa dia ke hadapanku hidup hidup. Aku akan membuat Byun muda itu bersujud di hadapanku saat kubuat kekasihnya menderita di depan matanya!" Pria itu melempar sembarangan beberapa lembar foto ke atas mejanya. Foto foto tersebut berisikan potret Baekhyun yang tengah berciuman dengan Kyungsoo di mobil saat pemuda itu mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Anak buah pria tersebut mengangguk dan langsung melesat untuk melaksanakan perintah yang baru saja diucapkan pemimpin mereka.

"Baiklah Byun Baekhyun. Ini akan menjadi masalah pribadi antara kita.." Gumam pria itu dengan suara pelan yang sangat menakutkan.

. . .

Sore itu, setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, Kyungsoo menunggu Chanyeol di gerbang sekolah untuk bersama sama pergi mengunjungi Sehun setelah kabar buruk yang diterimanya semalam. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu lebih memilih menunggu Chanyeol di gerbang sekolah karena kelas mereka yang berbeda, akan lebih efektif jika ia menunggu pemuda bertubuh dengan tinggi di atas rata rata itu di gerbang sekolah saja.

Sambil menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo merogoh ponselnya dari dalam tas dan menghubungi seseorang melalui ponsel tersebut.

"Halo.." Tak harus menunggu hingga nada sambung yang kedua, orang di ujung sambungan telepon sudah mengangkat panggilan Kyungsoo dengan cepat membuat pemuda mungil itu mau tak mau melengkungkan senyuman karenanya.

"Hai Baek, kau tak sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Aku sedang di Busan, Kyung. Mungkin baru kembali besok pagi.."

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah menjadi penuh kebingungan dan kekhawatiran. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Kau sedang menjalankan misi? Tapi Luhan bilang.."

"Misi ini harus melibatkanku karena berhubungan dengan Kwon Jiyoung" Baekhyun memotong kalimat Kyungsoo membuat pemuda mungil itu menarik nafas berat karena mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuh Baekhyun yang belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Berhati hatilah.." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Tentu saja, aku akan tetap hidup untuk terus menjagamu, Malaikatku.." Kedua pipi Kyungsoo dipenuhi semburat berwarna merah muda saat mendengar kalimat godaan dari Baekhyun. Ia tak tau jika Baekhyun serius dengan ucapannya atau tidak, yang pasti kalimat Baekhyun itu cukup ampuh membangkitkan semangat hidupnya yang sempat menurun karena memikirkan Sehun semalaman penuh.

"Bodoh, kau harus tetap hidup untuk dirimu sendiri!" Kyungsoo kini merasa seperti seorang gadis yang sedang mencemaskan kekasihnya. Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi warna kemerahan karena obrolan absurdnya dengan Baekhyun melalui sambungan telepon.

"Tak ada yang lebih penting selain kau Kyung. Aku bisa kehilangan apapun, bahkan nyawaku sekalipun asal kau tetap selamat.."

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya "Percakapan ini semakin menakutkanku, lebih baik kuakhiri saja. Jaga dirimu baik baik Byun Baekhyun. Kabari aku jika kau sudah kembali dari Busan."

"Tentu saja Nona Manis.." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kembali saat Baekhyun mengakhiri percakapannya di telpon dengan sebuah kalimat ringan yang terdengar indah di pendengarannya. Tak lama, suara langkah berat dan cepat terdengar membuat pemuda mungil itu menolehkan kepala untuk melihat kedatangan pemuda tinggi yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Maaf Cutie, kau pasti menunggu lama. Aku harus mengerjakan beberapa urusan dulu dengan Jun Sonsaengnim.." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah engah setelah berlari cukup jauh.

"Tak masalah, ayo cepat kita ke rumah Sehun sebelum hari semakin gelap.."

. . .

Setelah kurang lebih selama 10 menit berjalan kaki, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tiba di rumah Sehun yang baru Kyungsoo ketahui ternyata berbeda beberapa blok dari rumah kedua pemuda tersebut. Chanyeol mendahului Kyungsoo untuk menekan bel dan tak lama seseorang membukakan pintu.

Tuan Oh terlihat terkejut saat mendapat kunjungan tak terduga dari Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo sshi, Chanyeol sshi!"

"Anyeong haseo Ahjusshi, kami datang untuk mengunjungi Sehun.." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan sopan dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, Chanyeol meniru apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Ah iya, silahkan masuk.." Setelah sempat terkejut selama beberapa detik, akhirnya Tuan Oh mempersilahkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Siapa yang datang Yeobo?" Seorang wanita cantik keluar dari dapur dengan menggunakan apron putih yang melilit pinggang rampingnya. Kulit wanita itu terlihat putih pucat mengingatkan Kyungsoo dengan warna kulit Sehun. Sangat mudah ditebak jika wanita itu adalah Nyonya Oh.

"Anak dari Pendeta Do datang berkunjung bersama Chanyeol.." Tuan Oh menjawab pertanyaan sang istri dengan senyuman hangat yang merekah.

"Anyeong haseo Ahjumma, aku Do Kyungsoo, teman dari Sehun.." Kali ini Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Nyonya Oh, membuat wanita itu tersenyum gemas karena melihat wajah manis pemuda itu.

"Aigoo, kau manis sekali Kyungsoo yaa. Apa kalian datang untuk menjenguk Sehun?" Nyonya Oh bertanya dengan kalimat antusias dan berbalas anggukan serentak dari Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Sayangnya Sehun masih belum bisa untuk ditemui" di detik yang sama raut wajah Nyonya Oh berubah drastis menjadi penuh kesedihan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sehun, Tuan Oh?" Kyungsoo semakin merasa cemas saat melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Nyonya Oh. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria paruh baya di sampingnya.

Tuan Oh terlihat menghela nafas berat "Ikuti aku" ucap pria itu kemudian berjalan menuju lantai 2. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling memandang kemudian mengikuti arah jalan pria paruh baya tersebut. Nyonya Oh tak mengikuti mereka, namun ia kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan urusannya menyiapkan makan malam.

Setibanya di lantai 2, langkah Tuan Oh berhenti tepat di sebuah kamar dengan tulisan 'Oh Sehun' yang menggantung pada daun pintu. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Tuan Oh menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun diikuti Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

Lampu kamar Sehun dalam keadaan padam saat ketiga orang tersebut masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tuan Oh menyalakan saklar lampu, dan saat penerangan memenuhi seluruh ruangan, sorot mata Kyungsoo menangkap sosok Sehun yang tengah terduduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Rasa sesak kembali memenuhi perasaan Kyungsoo membuat pemuda itu melangkah lebih cepat mendahului Tuan Oh dan Chanyeol untuk menghampiri Sehun.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Sehun.

"Sehun ah" panggil pemuda itu dengan lembut sembari mengusap lengan Sehun yang masih memeluk lututnya.

Kyungsoo menunggu Sehun untuk merespon, ia sudah akan bersuara kembali saat Sehun secara tiba tiba mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosong.

Wajah Sehun terlihat semakin pucat, ia seperti mayat hidup dengan lingkaran hitam yang memenuhi bagian bawah matanya. Jika saja Kyungsoo tak mendengar hembusan nafasnya, mungkin ia akan mengira pemuda itu sudah mati.

"Sehun ah" jemari Mungil Kyungsoo berusaha menyentuh wajah Sehun yang masih terlihat dingin tanpa ekspresi. Tuan Oh dan Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan interaksi keduanya dari jauh dengan pandangan was was.

Saat jemari Kyungsoo hampir menyentuh wajah Sehun, secara tiba tiba tangan Sehun menepisnya dengan sedikit kasar dan pandangan pemuda itu terhadap Kyungsoo semakin mendingin.

"Pergilah, aku butuh istirahat!" Ucap Sehun dengan pelan, dan ia membaringkan tubuhnya untuk kembali mencoba tidur. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Sehun dengan mata yang membulat. Ia merasa sesak mendapat perlakuan dingin dari pemuda yang biasanya selalu bersikap hangat padanya itu.

"Ayo Kyung, kita keluar" Chanyeol menarik lembut lengan Kyungsoo untuk keluar kamar Sehun. Pemuda tinggi itu hanya berusaha mencegah Kyungsoo semakin terkejut setelah mendapat perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya menurut pada Chanyeol. Pikirannya masih kacau karena Sehun. Ia hanya merasa tak dapat menerima jika Sehun memperlakukannya dengan sangat dingin.

. . .

Kyungsoo masih belum tersadar dari rasa shock setelah Sehun menolak kehadirannya saat ia dan Chanyeol tertahan untuk pulang karena Nyonya Oh memaksa mereka untuk makan malam di rumah keluarga mereka. Chanyeol terlihat dapat membaur dengan baik dalam obrolannya bersama kedua orangtua Sehun, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang hanya melamun dengan mengaduk ngaduk sup kimchi di hadapannya. Chanyeol melihat perilaku Kyungsoo dan langsung menarik nafas panjang karenanya.

"Jangan pikirkan Sehun, Cutie. Dia akan membaik setelah kembali sehat.." Ucap Chanyeol tiba tiba membuat Kyungsoo kembali dari lamunan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Chanyeol, Tuan Oh juga Nyonya Oh yang juga tengah memandangnya dengan wajah penuh keprihatinan.

"Ini pertama kalinya Sehun bersikap dingin padaku. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Maafkan Sehun, Kyungsoo ya. Perasaannya masih belum stabil karena kejadian kemarin" Nyonya Oh yang duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di atas meja. Sentuhan wanita dengan garis wajah penuh kelembutan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa tenang. Menggenggam tangannya mengingatkan pemuda manis itu dengan sentuhan tangan ibu yang amat dirindukannya. Setidaknya perlakuan Nyonya Oh meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia masih diinginkan keluarga itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kemarin malam, Ahjusshi?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Tuan Oh dengan kalimat penuh tanda tanya.

Tuan Oh terlihat mengambil jeda sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan menghirup nafas berat.

"Aku tak mengira jika roh jahat di desa itu terlalu kuat. Saat kami mengobati salah seorang penduduk yang kerasukan, aku dan Sehun tak dapat mengatasinya dengan baik. Orang itu berteriak di depan kami dan wajahnya sudah menyerupai orang lain yang menyeramkan.."

"Maksud anda?" Kyungsoo memotong penjelasan dari Tuan Oh.

"Saat tubuh manusia dirasuki jiwa lain, maka ia akan mengambil alih tubuh tersebut dan terkadang jika terlalu kuat, wajahnya bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan.."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun?"

"Sehun melakukan contact dengannya, tetapi roh jahat itu menarik separuh dari jiwa Sehun untuk membuatnya melihat ke masa lalu..."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memandang wajah Tuan Oh dengan mata yang membulat dan tangan yang menyuapkan makanan dengan gerakan lambat.

Tuan Oh kembali menghela nafas berat, sepertinya kejadian kemarin malam adalah salah satu ingatan yang paling ingin dihilangkannya.

"Saat itu Sehun tak sadarkan diri. Dan ketika ia terbangun, Sehun mengatakan jika ia melihat kejadian pembantaian besar besaran di desa itu beberapa puluh tahun silam.."

"P-pembantaian?" Kyungsoo hampir tersedak saat mendengar lanjutan dari cerita Tuan Oh. Ia meletakkan kembali sendoknya dan lebih memilih untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya untuk mendengarkan cerita pria paruh baya itu.

Tuan Oh mengangguk dan menumpu kedua tangannya di dagu. Ia sudah kehilangan selera makan dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sayu.

"Seluruh penduduk korban pembantaian beberapa puluh tahun silam itu belum menemukan cahayanya dan berusaha menunjukkannya pada Sehun.."

"Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada anakku. Rasa bersalahku lebih besar daripada perasaan menyesal karena tak mampu membantu penduduk desa itu"

"Harus kuakui untuk masalah anak, Pendeta Do lebih baik daripadaku, karena ia lebih mengerti anaknya secara luar dan dalam.."

Kyungsoo mengernyit "Dia tak sebaik yang anda katakan Ahjusshi"

"Percayalah Kyungsoo ya, ayahmu orang baik" kalimat yang dilontarkan Tuan Oh mengenai ayahnya, membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan niatan untuk melanjutkan percakapan. Ia kembali berkutat dengan makanan yang hanya diaduk aduknya dari awal. Wajah ayahnya memenuhi pikiran Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia ingin percaya dengan ucapan Tuan Oh, namun bagian lain dari hatinya menolak untuk melakukannya. Kyungsoo tau benar seperti apa ayahnya tersebut.

Selama dua hari Baekhyun tak menampakkan wajahnya di sekolah. Kyungsoo sudah merasa cemas setengah mati memikirkan apa yang kemungkinan terjadi pada pemuda itu, namun kehadiran Luhan, Kris juga Jongin sedikit mengobati rasa khawatirnya. Setidaknya mereka tak akan sesantai itu jika terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

. . .

Hari ini, Kyungsoo mendapat pesan dari Baekhyun yang mengabarkan pemuda itu sudah masuk sekolah dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya saat jam istirahat di gedung olahraga selepas ia berlatih hapkido. Maka ketika bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ruang olahraga. Banyak hal yang ingin ia ceritakan pada Baekhyun, termasuk mengenai masalah yang sedang dihadapinya mengenai Sehun. Kyungsoo merasa sangat membutuhkan teman untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya, dan ia mengesampingkan opsi untuk memilih Chanyeol sebagai objek curahan hati.

Saat Kyungsoo mencapai gedung olahraga, tanpa keraguan seperti saat pertama kalinya ia datang ke tempat itu, Kyungsoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia melihat Baekhyun tengah duduk di salah satu sudut gedung dengan menggenggam satu botol air mineral. Baekhyun tak menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo karena ia sedang terfokus membaca sesuatu dari tablet yang digenggamnya.

"Hai Tuan Muda Byun!" Saat Kyungsoo sampai di tempat Baekhyun, pemuda itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dan langsung membalas sapaan pemuda manis tersebut "Hai putri cantik!"

Kyungsoo terlihat merenggut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya "Sekali lagi aku tegaskan bahwa aku seorang pria, Tuan Muda Byun.."

Terdengar tawa lepas dari Baekhyun saat ia tak menyangka candaannya dianggap serius olah pemuda bermata bulat di sampingnya. Kyungsoo terlalu menggemaskan bagi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa dengan bibirmu?" Luka di sudut bibir Baekhyun akibat perkelahiannya dengan Yuri dua hari yang lalu tak luput dari penglihatan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, aku hanya kurang waspada saat berkelahi dan malah terkena tendangan wanita gila yang jago menendang" ucap Baekhyun kemudian menyentuh lukanya sendiri, namun ia menjadi meringis karena lukanya ternyata masih terasa sedikit sakit.

Kyungsoo meraba raba kantung jas dan celananya berusaha menemukan sesuatu.

"Mencari apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari meneguk air mineral dari botol yang dipegangnya.

"Rasanya aku menyimpan plester untuk berjaga jaga" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun masih dengan kegiatan mencari plesternya tanpa menatap Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Bukan plester yang aku butuhkan" ucap Baekhyun tiba tiba membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan raut kebingungan.

"Yang dibutuhkan lukaku adalah.." Baekhyun terlihat sedang memasang pose wajah berpikir. Ia mengambil jeda sebelum akhirnya menempelkan sudut bibirnya yang terluka pada bibir Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat seperti burung hantu saat Baekhyun melakukannya.

Hanya sepersekian detik pemuda itu menempelkan luka di sudut bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo karena ia langsung menarik diri dan melanjutkan kalimatnya yang masih belum selesai.

"Kiss. Yang aku butuhkan hanya sebuah ciuman" setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan menghadiahi pemuda itu sebuah lumatan pada bibir tebalnya. Gerakan Baekhyun terlalu cepat untuk direspon oleh otak Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan belum sempat menarik nafas hingga saat ciuman baru berlangsung selama satu menit, paru paru Kyungsoo sudah kehabisan udara dan ia mendorong cukup kencang tubuh Baekhyun membuat pemuda itu sedikit terjungkal ke arah belakang.

"Yak Tuan Muda Byun, biarkan aku bernafas!" Kalimat Kyungsoo terdengar ketus dan tak bersahabat, namun seluruh wajahnya sudah berubah warna merah seperti kepiting rebus. Kyungsoo tak dapat mengelak jika saat ini degup jantungnya meningkat akibat perlakuan Baekhyun tadi, namun ia tak mau mengakuinya di hadapan pemuda ahli hapkido itu.

"Kukira kau menyukai ciumanku" keluh Baekhyun dan berpura pura kecewa.

"A-aku suka. Hanya saja kau terlalu tiba tiba.." Kyungsoo menyela perkataan Baekhyun namun sejurus kemudian ia refleks menutup mulutnya karena merasa kalimatnya sudah terlalu frontal.

Kalimat Kyungsoo itu membuat Baekhyun menyeringai "Kalau begitu cium aku sekali lagi"

. . .

Setelah memenuhi permintaan konyol Baekhyun mengenai satu ciuman lagi, Kyungsoo kini tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menceritakan permasalahan Sehun lebih rinci kepada Baekhyun karena waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir. Baekhyun sangat mengerikan saat berciuman menurut Kyungsoo karena ia sama sekali tak memberi jeda bagi Kyungsoo bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengambil oksigen. Jika Kyungsoo tak berpura pura sesak nafas, mungkin pemuda tampan itu akan terus melumat bibir Kyungsoo tanpa ingat apapun.

Setelah mengakhiri kegiatan yang menurut Kyungsoo errghh cukup intim, kini Kyungsoo hanya duduk berdampingan dengan Baekhyun. Tangan mereka saling bertautan dan jangan tanyakan tentang bibir keduanya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Suara Baekhyun memecahkan pikiran Kyungsoo yang masih dipenuhi perasaan ringan setelah Baekhyun menciumnya tadi.

"A-ku sedang bingung menghadapi temanku" ucap Kyungsoo tiba tiba.

"Bingung? Karena apa?"

"Kau ingat dengan Sehun?" Baekhyun berusaha membuat otaknya bekerja lebih cepat mengingat seorang pemuda yang pernah ditemuinya saat Kyungsoo pingsan di toilet malam pertama kali ia bersekolah disini.

"Pemuda berkulit pucat yang menempel denganmu sepanjang waktu itu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa dengannya?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.  
"Dia marah padaku karena aku melupakan janjiku untuk menemaninya saat menjalani ritual pengusiran roh. Dan itu membuatku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Sampai sekarang, ia belum mau bicara denganku.."

"Hoohh, si albino itu bisa mengusir roh rupanya?"

"Dia memang memiliki bakat khusus. Tapi saat itu, ia mengalami masalah karena roh jahat yang ia tangani terlalu kuat. Sehun mengalami masalah psikis karena kejadian itu dan ia menjadi tak mau membuka diri kepada keluarganya termasuk padaku. Aku menjadi semakin merasa sangat bersalah padanya.." Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya saat wajah dingin Sehun yang membekas di ingatannya kembali muncul.

"Setauku saat seseorang mengatakan bahwa ia tak membutuhkan orang lain karena perasaan marah, mungkin ia mengatakannya karena masih berada dalam zona kemarahannya itu. Cobalah untuk membujuknya terus. Ia membutuhkanmu Kyung.." Kalimat penuh kelembutan dari Baekhyun membuat beban dalam hati Kyungsoo sedikit berkurang, ia merasa perkataan Baekhyun ada benarnya. Sehun menolak kehadirannya karena rasa kecewa yang besar, namun sebagai sahabat sudah menjadi tugas Kyungsoo untuk mengabaikan perlakuan dingin Sehun dan mendampinginya saat ini.

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah aku akan mencoba menemuinya lagi"

"Perlu kuantar?"

"Tak perlu, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri.."

Baekhyun tertegun, untuk beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam hingga tak lama Baekhyun bersuara kembali. "Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh akhir akhir ini? Misalnya ada perubahan pada rumahmu atau ada orang yang membuntutimu?"

Kedua alis Kyungsoo dan ia berusaha mengingat jika ia pernah mengalami apa yang baru saja Baekhyun ucapkan. Namun sejauh ia berusaha mengingat, tak satupun hal yang Baekhyun sebutkan pernah Kyungsoo alami.

"Sepertinya tak ada. Memangnya kenapa?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya pada Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, hanya penasaran.."

. . .

Saat jam sekolah berakhir, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Sehun kembali di rumahnya tapi kali ini tanpa didampingi Chanyeol. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu masih memiliki urusan dengan guru bahasa inggris sekolah mereka.

Wajah lembut Nyonya Oh langsung menyambut Kyungsoo saat ia menekan bel pada pintu masuk.

"Halo, Kyungsoo. Kau datang berkunjung?"

"Anyeong Ahjumma, aku ingin bertemu Sehun" Kyungsoo menjawab sapaan hangat Nyonya Oh dengan mengembangkan senyuman manis di sudut bibirnya.

Nyonya Oh mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk yang langsung diikuti pemuda mungil itu.

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang. Kau bisa membantuku Kyung?"

"Membantumu?" Kyungsoo meletakkan tas sekolahnya di atas meja di ruang tamu. Ia melihat Nyonya Kwon masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tak lama ia keluar dengan membawa sebuah mantel.

"Aku harus pergi membeli beberapa bahan makanan di mini market. Tolong bantu aku menjaga Sehun, suamiku baru saja pergi dengan Ketua Gereja" ucap Nyonya Oh kemudian memakai mantel musim dinginnya.

"Tentu saja Ahjumma, aku akan menjaga Sehun.."

. . .

Setelah Nyonya Oh pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk membeli bahan makan malam, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sehun di kamarnya.

Keraguan masih menguasai hati Kyungsoo saat tangan mungilnya telah menggapai kenop pintu kamar Sehun. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya sebelum membuka pintu kayu dengan cat warna putih tersebut.

Penglihatan Kyungsoo melihat sosok Sehun yang tengah terduduk di pinggir ranjang dengan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Kyungsoo merasa cemas setengah mati melihat kondisi Sehun dan dengan langkah terburu buru ia menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di sebelah pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

"S-sehun ah. Kau baik baik saja?" Kyungsoo kembali berusaha berinteraksi dengan Sehun. Ia menyentuh bahu Sehun dan mengguncangnya perlahan. Lama Kyungsoo menunggu reaksi dari Sehun, namun di detik berikutnya Kyungsoo terkejut setengah mati saat Sehun secara tiba tiba mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga pemuda itu terjatuh terlentang di atas ranjang Sehun.

Sebelum Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu menindih tubuh Kyungsoo dan menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna saat ia menatap mata gelap tanpa ekspresi milik Sehun. Ini tak seperti Sehun yang Kyungsoo kenal, ia seperti orang lain yang menggunakan tubuh Sehun untuk hidup di dalamnya.

"S-Sehun ah. Lepaskan aku!" Kedua tangan Kyungsoo menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tangan Sehun. Namun, kekuatan Kyungsoo tak sebanding dengan kekuatan pemuda yang tengah menindihnya, percobaan melepaskan diri itu justru membuat pergelangan Kyungsoo menjadi memerah.

Tanpa Kyungsoo duga sebelumnya, secara tiba tiba Sehun menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Kyungsoo. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menghisap bibir Kyungsoo dengan kuat dan melumatnya dengan ganas seolah bibir Kyungsoo adalah sumber kehidupan yang membuatnya haus akan bibir semerah cerry itu.

Kyungsoo memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun. Namun cengkraman kuat dari tangan Sehun, dan tubuhnya yang menindih tubuh Kyungsoo membuat pergerakan Kyungsoo menjadi terkunci. Ia ingin berteriak, namun mulutnya masih tersumpal mulut Sehun yang masih melumat bibirnya tanpa memberi jeda sedikitpun. Bahkan Kyungsoo kesulitan saat harus mencuri moment untuk menarik nafas.

Nafas Sehun dan Kyungsoo sama sama memburu, namun Sehun belum menarik bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo dan masih melumatnya menunggu Kyungsoo untuk membalas ciumannya. Sayangnya Kyungsoo tak ada niatan untuk membalas ciuman Sehun sama sekali. Ia membiarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan dan menunggu Sehun untuk melepaskannya sambil sesekali kedua tangannya menggeliat untuk membuka cengkraman tangan Sehun.

"Aakh, Se-Sehun" Kyungsoo memekik saat Sehun mengalihkan ciumannya dengan menghisap leher pemuda itu. Ketakutan yang besar langsung menguasai pikiran Kyungsoo dalam sekejap, dan Kyungsoo merasakan jika matanya mulai memanas.

"LEPASKAN!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan sekali lagi ia mendorong tubuh Sehun. Kekuatan Kyungsoo yang semula sama sekali tak dapat membuat Sehun bergerak sedikitpun, kali ini saat matanya berubah menjadi merah, teriakan Kyungsoo mampu membuat pemuda berkulit pucat itu terlempar jauh seolah didorong tangan kuat yang kasat mata, dan menabrak dinding dengan suara dentuman yang kencang.

"Aarrgghh" Sehun berteriak saat punggungnya menghantam tembok dan langsung meringis ketika ia telah jatuh ke lantai. Merah di mata Kyungsoo tak bertahan lama. Irisnya kembali menjadi hitam saat ia mendengar Sehun berteriak.

"Se-Sehun..." Kyungsoo bangkit dari ranjang saat tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dan mendekati Sehun yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan meringis memegangi kepala bagian belakangnya.

"S-Sehun ah, m-maafkan aku..." Airmata mengalir deras di sudut mata Kyungsoo. Ia merasa menyesal sudah menyakiti Sehun dengan kekuatannya, walaupun Kyungsoo sadar ia hanya membela diri. Kyungsoo sendiri tak mengerti mengapa Sehun menjadi seperti itu. Selama ini, Sehun adalah orang yang selalu melindungi Kyungsoo, dan tak mungkin menyakiti pemuda mungil itu meski hanya seujung rambut. Sehun selalu bersikap hangat padanya.

"Ka (pergi)" ucap Sehun pelan masih dengan mengatur nafasnya yang belum membaik.

"T-tapi.."

"Aku bilang pergi Kyung!" Tak tahan harus melihat wajah Kyungsoo, akhirnya Sehun mengusir pemuda itu dengan membentak di depan wajahnya. Pertahanan Kyungsoo hancur, airmatanya mengalir deras dan tanpa menunggu Sehun kembali mengusirnya, Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari kamar Sehun meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian masih dengan tatapan dingin yang selalu muncul di wajah tampannya semenjak insiden roh jahat beberapa hari yang lalu.

**Bersambung. . .**

Apa yang sudah saya lakukaaannn? Baeksoo yang imut jadi pasangan mesum di imajinasi saya! Duh, Maaf untuk yang tidak berkenan dengan couple Baeksoo disini, entahlah gue merasa lebih bisa memunculkan romance kalo Kyungsoo dipasangin sama Baekhyun, mungkin karna gue liat akhir akhir ini Baekhyun makin manly dengan rambut hitamnya. Sumpah, bikin melting banget tuh anak ._. Maaf juga chap ini banyak kalimat yang berantakan, pengen buru buru update soalnya kkk~

Gomawo buat yang udah sempet sempet review di chap chap sebelumnya. Review kalian sungguh sangat membuat jiwa melanjutkan berkobar kobar. Mohon review untuk chap ini yaaa. Thank u ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Skull

Chap : 6

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Satu jam sebelum istirahat, seperti biasanya Baekhyun mendapatkan jam khusus untuk berlatih hapkido dari wali kelas pemuda tersebut. Ia berjalan dengan menentang sebuah tas ransel menuju gedung olahraga dan ketika ia telah masuk ke dalamnya, mata Baekhyun sedikit menyipit saat ia menemukan seseorang tertidur di bangku panjang yang ada di sisi lapangan. Orang itu tertidur dengan posisi membelakangi arah pintu masuk gedung.

"Nugu?" Baekhyun bergumam pelan dan melangkah mendekat pada pemuda yang masih tidur membelakanginya itu. Tak biasanya ada murid yang tertidur saat jam belajar di gedung olahraga, karena seluruh murid sekolah tau jika Baekhyun akan menggunakan gedung tersebut untuk berlatih hapkido dan mereka tak berani untuk menganggu jam berlatih Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun tiba di bangku panjang itu, ia berjalan memutar untuk melihat wajah murid yang masih tertidur tanpa terusik sedikitpun dan matanya langsung membulat ketika ia mengenali wajah manis sang murid. Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya agar pandangan matanya sejajar dengan wajah pemuda yang belum menyadari kehadirannya tersebut karena masih berada di alam mimpi.

Bibir tipis Baekhyun melengkungkan senyuman dan jemarinya mengusap dengan lembut pipi tembam dengan lapisan kulit berwarna putih mulus tanpa cacat sedikitpun itu.

"Kyungsoo yaa. Ireona.." Panggil Baekhyun dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Nnggh" Kyungsoo bergumam mengeluarkan suara keluhan karena tidurnya terusik oleh sentuhan tangan Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya sedikit demi sedikit terbuka dan berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus masuk ke dalam gedung olahraga.

"Bangun Kyung, kau bisa sakit badan kalau tidur disini" sekali lagi Baekhyun berusaha membangunkan Kyungsoo masih dengan kalimat penuh kelembutan dan jemari yang mengusap pelan pipi Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun.." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan setelah matanya terbuka sempurna dan ia sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan sekitar.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berusaha berdiri. Namun gerakan Baekhyun terhenti saat Kyungsoo secara tiba tiba menarik tangan Baekhyun dan langsung mengaitkan kedua tangan mungilnya di leher Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun kembali ke posisi berjongkoknya. Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun dengan kuat dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Baekhyun menjadi bingung dengan sikap tiba tiba Kyungsoo terlebih ia seperti merasakan kalau Kyungsoo menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Hembusan nafas Kyungsoo itu membuat sensasi menggelitik di leher Baekhyun yang membuat pemuda itu menelan ludah dengan berat.

"Tak apa. Hanya sangat merindukanmu.." Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara, namun ia masih memeluk leher Baekhyun dengan kuat dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun. Pemuda itu tak menyadari jika Baekhyun harus mati matian menahan hasrat yang tak jelas karena wajah Kyungsoo yang menempel seperti perangko di lehernya.

"Ayo pindah tempat duduk.." Ajak Baekhyun kembali, ia hanya mencoba mencari cara agar mengalihkan wajah Kyungsoo dari lehernya hingga ia dapat terlepas dari keinginan menyerang Kyungsoo di tempat umum seperti gedung olahraga.

Namun Kyungsoo belum bergeming dan ia malah menggeleng. "Aku tak mau.." Ucapnya pelan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, dan saat ia masih berusaha membuat pikirannya tetap terjaga, penglihatannya menangkap sosok seseorang yang baru masuk di ambang pintu. Temannya yang biasa menemani Baekhyun berlatih datang, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun yang tengah berpelukan dengan seseorang di bangku panjang disisi lapangan.

Baekhyun memberikan kode agar temannya itu keluar dan langsung diikuti murid tersebut walau sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Setelah mengusir temannya yang baru saja datang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memindahkan Kyungsoo yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Ia bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya dan mengangkat pantat Kyungsoo kemudian melingkarkan kaki pemuda tersebut di pinggangnya. Baekhyun menggendong Kyungsoo untuk duduk di pinggir lapangan dengan membawa Kyungsoo seperti koala di pangkuannya.

"B-Baekhyun ah" Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut namun belum mengangkat wajahnya. Ia semakin mengeratkan tautan tangannya dan hanya pasrah saat Baekhyun terus menggendongnya hingga ia menemukan spot yang lebih nyaman untuk duduk berdua.

"Kau tak mau melepaskanku. Aku juga tak mau melepaskanmu.." Ucap Baekhyun dengan berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. Warna merah muncul di daun telinga Kyungsoo saat ia mendengar bisikan pelan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun sedikit menyeringai karena membayangkan wajah memerah Kyungsoo yang masih terbenam di ceruk lehernya. Setidaknya keluhan kecil Kyungsoo membuat keyakinan Baekhyun semakin membesar bahwa warna merona sedang menguasai wajah pemuda itu saat ini.

"T-tapi, tubuhku berat Baek"

"Kau bercanda. Kau bahkan lebih ringan daripada tubuh seorang gadis.."

"Y-yak, Tuan Muda Byun!" Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan jantungnya langsung berdetak dengan kencang saat ia menyadari wajahnya berada sangat dekat dengan wajah Baekhyun, bahkan ujung hidung keduanya telah menempel. Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membelalak ketika Baekhyun tiba tiba menciumnya kilat.

"Aku hanya bercanda Sayang.."

. . .

Setelah aksi koala hug yang dilakukan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo kini hanya duduk berdampingan bersama Baekhyun dan ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pemuda itu sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun dengan erat.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba merileksasikan kepalanya yang masih terasa berat setelah apa yang dilakukan Sehun kemarin malam terhadapnya. Kyungsoo merasa kecewa, marah dan menyesal di waktu yang bersamaan. Ia marah dan kecewa terhadap perlakuan Sehun namun juga penyesalan datang sama besarnya karena Kyungsoo sadar ia telah menyakiti Sehun dengan kekuatannya. Kyungsoo hanya tak pernah berpikir kekuatan itu akan muncul saat Sehun menyerangnya kemarin malam, bahkan Kyungsoo masih merasa semuanya seperti mimpi buruk dan ia berharap seseorang segera membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk tersebut.

Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafas berat dan kali ini lebih panjang membuat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya membiarkan Kyungsoo menggunakan bahunya sebagai bantal menjadi ikut bersuara.

"Kau belum mau bercerita?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan lembut dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Selama hampir 15 menit ia hanya bersabar menemani Kyungsoo dalam diam. Pemuda mungil itu hanya sesekali menghela nafas mungkin juga tertidur karena Baekhyun tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang masih bersandar di bahu pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku tak apa apa, hanya merasa lelah dan butuh teman saat ini.." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan tanpa mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali.

"Sejak kapan kau tidur disini?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya, ia menjadi penasaran karena Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah lama berada di dalam gedung olahraga dilihat dari tidur pemuda itu yang sangat nyenyak saat Baekhyun menghampirinya tadi.

"Sejak jam pelajaran pertama. Pikiranku sedang kacau dan kepalaku terasa sangat berat, jadi aku izin pada Choi Sonsaengnim untuk ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi langkah kakiku malah membawaku kesini dan aku tertidur karena menunggumu datang"

"Kenapa tak memberitahuku? Aku pasti akan langsung datang jika kau mengirimkanku pesan" Baekhyun sedikit menyadarkan kepalanya pada kepala Kyungsoo dan mencium aroma lembut rambut Kyungsoo yang amat ia sukai. Berada di dekat pemuda itu dan mencium aromanya adalah cara terampuh bagi Baekhyun untuk tetap berpikir normal.

"Aku tak mau mengganggumu Baek, lagipula kau pasti tertinggal banyak pelajaran karena baru kembali dari Busan.."

"Konyol.." Sahut Baekhyun dan ia tersenyum tipis.

Sebenarnya alasan utama Kyungsoo melarikan diri saat jam pertama baru dimulai adalah karena kehadiran Sehun setelah pemuda itu tak masuk sekolah selama berhari hari. Kyungsoo merasakan kecanggungan yang luar biasa dan ia sama sekali tak tau bagaimana caranya menghadapi Sehun. Sehun sendiri masih bersikap dingin padanya dan tak menyapa Kyungsoo sama sekali. Oleh karena itu sebelum jantung Kyungsoo semakin berdetak tak karuan dan kepalanya semakin terasa pusing ia langsung meminta izin pada Choi Siwon, wali kelasnya yang kebetulan sedang mengajar di kelas Kyungsoo pada saat itu. Dan kini, ia malah membolos hingga jam istirahat hampir tiba.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin sekali menceritakan mengenai kejadian kemarin malam pada Baekhyun, namun ia sedikit merasa ngeri jika membayangkan kira kira reaksi apa yang akan muncul pada Baekhyun jika ia menceritakan tentang Sehun yang hampir melecehkannya. Baekhyun sama protektifnya seperti Sehun terhadap Kyungsoo, namun itu sebelum Sehun bersikap lain pada Kyungsoo seperti sekarang. Sehun sudah berubah.

"Oh ya, besok hari libur. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan jalan. Kau mau Kyung?" Suara Baekhyun tiba tiba membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo yang masih dipenuhi pikiran mengenai Sehun.

"Kemana?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya dan mengangkat wajahnya agar dapat menatap wajah tampan Baekhyun. Pipi Kyungsoo kembali dipenuhi semburat berwarna merah muda saat menatap wajah Baekhyun, pemuda itu terlalu tampan..

"Musim dingin hampir tiba. Aku hanya berpikir untuk memberi kekasihku sesuatu. Paling tidak aku ingin membelikanmu mantel musim dingin agar kau selalu hangat saat suhu udara semakin menurun. Kudengar ada butik yang baru saja buka di pusat kota, dan mereka memiliki koleksi musim dingin terbaik. Bagaimana, kau mau ikut?"

Kyungsoo tertegun saat mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, rasanya seperti bermimpi saat ia mendengar Baekhyun menyebut Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya. Terlalu indah untuk dikelola nalar pikiran Kyungsoo, ia hanya tak pernah terpikir untuk melabuhkan hatinya pada pemuda yang bahkan hanya menatapnya dengan datar saat bertemu pertama kalinya di kantin sekolah. Entah apa yang merasuki Kyungsoo, karena kini jemari mungilnya bermain main di permukaan wajah Baekhyun. Tangan mungil itu menelusuri wajah tampan Baekhyun, menyentuh mata indah yang terlapisi eyeliner milik Baekhyun, menyentuh pipi tirus Baekhyun yang memiliki kulit hampir sama mulusnya dengan kulit wajah Kyungsoo dan sentuhan jemari Kyungsoo berakhir dengan mengusap bibir tipis Baekhyun yang selama ini telah menghipnotis Kyungsoo dengan ciumannya yang sangat memabukkan.

"Tentu saja aku mau.." Setelah lama menunda menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun akhirnya pemuda mungil itu menyetujui ajakan Baekhyun dengan senyuman manis yang melekat di bibirnya.

Baekhyun terdiam saat Kyungsoo menyentuh lembut seluruh wajahnya. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dengan sorot mata yang menajam dan dengan perlahan pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

Kali ini dengan penuh kelembutan dan tanpa tiba tiba seperti sebelum sebelumnya, Baekhyun menempelkan bibir tipisnya di atas bibir Kyungsoo. Pemuda mungil itu merasa lebih siap untuk ciumannya kali ini karena Baekhyun memberinya jeda untuk menarik nafas di sela lumatan pelannya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya agar bibirnya bisa menempel lebih dalam dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Masih dengan kegiatan melumat bibir pemuda bertubuh mungil itu, ia menarik pinggang Kyungsoo kemudian menarik Kyungsoo untuk mendudukkan tubuh pemuda itu di atas pahanya.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo mengalung pada leher Baekhyun dan ia mulai membalas ciuman Baekhyun. Lama mereka saling melumat dan membalas ciuman masing masing membuat keduanya semakin terbuai dalam kenikmatan yang memabukkan hingga tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata yang tengah memandang tajam aktifitas panas kedua pemuda yang masih bergumul dalam ciuman panas itu dari balik pintu masuk gedung olahraga yang setengah terbuka.

. . .

**#** **Flashback**

"Mommy, daddy..." Rintihan pelan seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 3 tahunan hanya menjadi suara sia sia karena tertutup kerasnya suara hujan yang turun dengan lebat malam itu. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari mobil yang baru saja terguling akibat menabrak pagar pembatas jalan dan merangkak keluar saat tubuhnya telah terlepas dari jepitan body mobil yang ringsek.

Anak kecil itu meringis, tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena membeku akibat suhu yang dingin setelah tubuh kecil itu terguyur air hujan selama beberapa puluh menit. Mata anak kecil itu membulat ketika ia melihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam mendekat dengan membawa samurai panjang di tangannya.

"Hiks.. Mommy... Daddy.." Ketakutan yang besar menguasai anak itu dalam hitungan detik dan ia berusaha memanggil kedua orangtuanya yang tak ia sadari masih terbujur kaku dalam mobil yang ringsek di sebelahnya.

"Ooh, what a cute boy. Isn't he gorgeous? I wanna adopt him to be my son, really!" Di antara pria pria berpakaian hitam itu tiba tiba muncul seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah kebaratan dan rambut blonde yang senada dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Ia menghadang para pria itu, dan mendekat ke arah anak kecil yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"What happened to my mommy?" Tanya anak kecil itu pada wanita cantik yang kini tengah berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Well, mommy can't hold you right now. She's sleeping already.." Ucap wanita itu pelan kemudian melirik dua tubuh yang masih belum bergerak dari mobil yang ringsek.

"I wanna wake up her.." Ucap anak kecil itu dan berjalan mendekat pada mobil.

"Nooo, don't disturb her, sweety boy. Hmmm, how if you sleep with mommy?" Bisik wanita itu dengan seringaian yang memenuhi wajah cantiknya.

"But..." Anak kecil berwajah manis itu tak menyadari arti dari senyuman poker wanita di hadapannya. Nalar bocah itu tak dapat membedakan mana yang jahat dan mana baik. Baginya, kalimat lembut yang diucapkan wanita cantik itu tak ada bedanya dengan kelembutan yang terpancar dari setiap kalimat yang diucapkan sang ibu tercinta. Ia merasa wanita itu adalah orang baik di antara para pria jahat di belakangnya.

Wanita cantik itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri para pria berbaju hitam. Ia mengambil salah satu samurai yang dipegang anak buahnya dan berjalan menuju anak kecil tersebut.

"Say goodbye to me sweety boy" ucap wanita itu dengan sorot mata yang menajam dan seringaian yang masih belum menghilang dari sudut bibir semerah darah miliknya. Tangan wanita itu mulai mengayunkan samurai dengan gerakan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Anak kecil tersebut refleks menutup mata, dan tepat saat samurai akan menebas tubuh mungilnya, secara tiba tiba tubuh sang ibu sudah ada di depannya dan menghalangi tebasan samurai tersebut yang justru mengenai punggung sang ibu.

"M-mommy.." Ucap anak kecil itu sambil memandang wajah sayu ibunya yang tengah tersenyum lembut.

"Stay alive Alex... Saranghae.." Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan ibunya sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir, membuat anak kecil bernama Alex itu tertegun. Ia masih memeluk tubuh sang ibu, yang perlahan mulai jatuh ke tanah becek karena hujan yang belum berhenti turun. Genangan air hujan mulai berubah warna menjadi merah pekat karena bercampur dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari luka tebasan di punggung ibu anak tersebut.

"Shit.." Umpat wanita jahat berambut blonde itu saat ia mendengar suara sirine kepolisian yang mulai mendekat dan ia langsung melarikan diri bersama anak buahnya meninggalkan anak kecil yang masih terisak karena baru saja ditinggal mati sang ibu.

"How about the boy? Can we just leave him like this, My Lady?" Tanya salah satu anak buah si wanita cantik.

"We can find him later, now we must escape from that stupid police" ucap wanita itu, sorot matanya menajam saat menatap mata anak kecil yang tengah menatapnya balik dan ia memberi sebuah flying kiss pada anak tersebut sebelum meluncur dengan mobilnya.

See you later boy..

**# Flashback end**

Jongin terbangun dengan tak nyaman saat kelebatan kejadian malam berhujan 15 tahun lalu itu kembali muncul dalam mimpi buruknya. Bagian terburuk dari memori yang berusaha ia hilangkan namun justru melekat paling kuat di salah satu ruang pikirannya. Kematian tragis ayah dan ibunya yang kala itu tak ia mengerti kini ketika Jongin dewasa terasa seperti cambukan yang mengakibatkan kesakitan besar dalam hatinya. Ia dendam dan sangat membenci dengan seluruh jiwa raganya pada kumpulan pria berbaju hitam juga wanita iblis dengan senyuman malaikat itu.  
Bahkan ia tak dapat melupakan ciuman jarak jauh yang diberikan wanita itu, meskipun waktu 15 tahun telah berlalu.

Jongin menghela nafas berat dan bangkit dari tidurnya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dingin. Ia melirik jam digital yang ada di meja berlaci di samping ranjang dan pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya kembali saat ia menyadari ia bangun terlalu awal di hari libur seperti hari ini. Jongin beranjak dari ranjangnya dan memilih untuk membuka gorden. Sinar matahari di musim gugur yang tak terlalu terik menembus kamar pemuda berkulit tan tersebut, namun suhu udara masih terlalu menusuk kulit karena musim dingin segera tiba.

Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek ponselnya. Beberapa pesan dari Luhan yang menyuruhnya datang ke rumah pemuda keturunan china itu untuk mengetes senjata baru ciptaannya ia lewatkan dan perhatian Jongin lebih tertuju pada pesan yang berasal dari nomor ponsel Kris.

_'Jong, tolong temani Soojung pergi. Aku ada urusan dengan ketua Kim'_

Jemari tangan Jongin dengan segera mengetik beberapa huruf untuk membalas pesan dari Kris.

_'Tentu saja'_

Dan setelahnya Jongin melempar ponsel tersebut kemudian melanjutkan niatannya untuk segera mandi pagi.

. . .

Pukul 10 pagi, mobil milik Jongin sudah berada di depan rumah Soojung untuk menjemput gadis itu sesuai dengan pesan yang dikirimkan Kris. Lama Jongin menunggu Soojung sambil mendengarkan musik klasik di dalam mobilnya, dan setelah 20 menit berlalu Soojung terlihat keluar dari rumahnya yang langsung menghampiri mobil Jongin saat ia melihat mobil pemuda itu terparkir di depan halaman rumahnya.

Soojung terlihat sangat menawan dengan celana kulit berwarna hitam ketat yang sangat pas dikenakan kaki jenjangnya serta mantel bulu berwarna coklat juga tas kulit coklat yang senada dengan warna mantelnya. Sudut bibir tebal Jongin melengkungkan senyuman saat ia melihat kedatangan Soojung. Ia selalu menyukai penampilan sempurna Soojung, dan sangat menyenangkan saat Kris memintanya untuk menemani gadis itu ketika Kris sedang disibukkan dengan urusannya. Jongin jadi memiliki waktu lebih bersama gadis cantik itu.

Saat Soojung sudah mendekat, Jongin membuka kaca mobilnya dan menyapa Soojung "Hai manis!"

"Hai Jongin, huh menyebalkan sekali saat aku berharap Kris menjemputku, justru ia mengirimkanmu untuk menggantikannya" Soojung menggerutu dengan bibir tipis berlapis lipstik warna pink miliknya, namun ia tetap membuka pintu mobil Jongin dan langsung memasang seat belt saat ia telah berada di bangku sebelah pengemudi.

"Dia sedang ada urusan. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti" ucap Jongin dengan tersenyum manis dan mulai menstater mobilnya.

"Aku mengerti, Kim Jongin!" Sahut Soojung dengan nada manja yang kembali membuat bibir Jongin melengkungkan senyuman.

Setelah memastikan Soojung telah aman di kursinya, Jongin segera melesatkan mobil miliknya untuk mengantar Soojung pergi membeli beberapa setel pakaian di butik pusat kota.

. . .

"Oh, jadi ayah Jongin adalah salah satu agen FBI?" Kyungsoo setengah terkejut saat ia mendengar cerita Baekhyun di mobil pemuda ahli hapkido itu ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju pusat kota. Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Ayah Jongin adalah warga korea selatan yang direkrut menjadi anggota FBI saat usianya masih muda dan menikah dengan wanita keturunan Amerika latin setelah beberapa tahun menetap disana.." Sorot mata Baekhyun tak melepas jalanan yang dilalui mobilnya. Ia terlihat fokus mengemudi sementara mulutnya masih bekerja untuk bercerita pada Kyungsoo. Saat mobil Baekhyun tiba di lampu merah, ia menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menatap lembut Kyungsoo.

"Aku sekarang mengerti, jadi warna kulit Jongin didapat dari garis keturunan ibunya ya?" Gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau benar sekali Manis, ibu Jongin adalah wanita keturunan latin berkulit coklat. Ia menikah dengan Hwang Jinhyuk, ayah Jongin saat ia masih berusia 20 tahun. Dan setelah kematian orangtuanya, Ketua Kim menitipkan Jongin pada keluarga Wu hingga saat inipun Jongin masih tinggal dengan keluarga Wu.." Baekhyun menatap lembut Kyungsoo dan mengusap pelan pipi tembam pemuda itu membuat si pemilik pipi menjadi salah tingkah.

"Marga ayah Jongin, Hwang? Bukan Kim?" Tanya Kyungsoo kembali setelah Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya. Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau dan Baekhyun kembali melajukan mobilnya.

"Kim Jongin adalah nama setelah ia mengikuti program perlindungan saksi, sebelum mengikuti program itu nama Jongin adalah Alex Hwang. Cukup keren kan?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang terus terpasang di wajah tampannya. Baekhyun sendiri tak menyadarinya jika ia lebih banyak tersenyum saat bersama Kyungsoo. Kehadiran Kyungsoo cukup membuat scala kebahagiaan dalam hidup Baekhyun meningkat.

"Alex Hwang? Namanya sedikit kebaratan.." Gumam Kyungsoo kembali.. "Lalu apa yang terjadi sebelum Jongin mengikuti program perlindungan saksi? Aku tak dapat menemukan data apapun, karena Skull bilang kejadian itu adalah top secret.. Apa itu berhubungan dengan kematian kedua orangtua Jongin?"

"Tahun 1999, terjadi pembunuhan berantai agen FBI yang menyelidiki kasus premanisme yang melibatkan beberapa pejabat di gedung putih. Tuan Hwang, ayah Jongin menjadi salah satu korban kebiadaban mereka. Kelompok preman terbesar di Amerika itu tak segan segan membunuh agen FBI yang mengusik mereka termasuk keluarga dari para agen.."

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya saat mendengar cerita dari Baekhyun, ia tak menyangka Jongin memiliki masa lalu yang sangat mengerikan mengingatkan Kyungsoo pada film film blockbuster mengenai FBI yang pernah ditontonnya.

Pemuda manis itu menelan ludahnya perlahan sebelum kembali mengajukan pertanyaan "Lalu bagaimana Jongin bisa selamat, sedangkan kedua orangtuanya tewas di tangan orang orang jahat itu?"

"Mereka hampir membunuh Jongin, namun saat mereka hampir menebas kepala Jongin, kebetulan sekali ada mobil polisi yang berpatroli, membuat para orang jahat itu melarikan diri sebelum sempat mencoba menyakiti Jongin kembali.."

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia mencoba menempatkan diri di posisi Jongin saat ini. Kedua orangtua pemuda itu tewas di depan matanya saat ia masih kecil, Kyungsoo yang hanya kehilangan seorang ibu saja seperti kehilangan separuh dari jiwanya, bagaimana dengan Jongin? Pasti pemuda itu sangat hancur, kini Kyungsoo mengerti dengan ekpresi dingin yang slalu diperlihatkan pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Masa lalu yang buruk membentuk karakter Jongin menjadi orang yang apatis dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Pasti sangat menyakitkan menjadi seorang Kim Jongin. Jika kedua orangtuaku tewas secara menggenaskan di depan mataku. Sudah dapat kupastikan kekuatanku akan membuat orang orang jahat itu ikut meregang nyawa.." Kyungsoo menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata sayu, ia menjadi terbawa suasana karena mendengar kisah tragis Jongin melalui cerita yang diceritakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sambil menatap wajah manis Kyungsoo.

"Ketua Kim adalah sahabat Hwang Jinhyuk saat masih sama sama menjalani wajib militer dan saat pelatihan di NIS, bedanya ketua Kim menjalani karir menjadi anggota NIS sedangkan Hwang Jinhyuk pergi ke Amerika karena direkrut menjadi anggota FBI. Saat mendengar kabar kematian keluarga Hwang, ia langsung menjemput Jongin dengan tangannya sendiri dan ia juga yang mendaftarkan Jongin untuk ikut dalam program perlindungan saksi"

"Ketua Kim adalah ketua dari kelompok Skull?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu ragu.

Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo "Kim Young Woon, dia adalah salah satu pencetus program percobaan Skull. Menurutnya, NIS membutuhkan semacam back up untuk membuat program intelijen itu semakin kuat.. Dan salah satu usahanya adalah pembentukan sebuah kelompok yang bisa menjadi senjata rahasia negara, yaitu Skull"

Tak terasa, mobil Baekhyun telah memasuki pusat kota dan kini Baekhyun tengah mencari butik yang pernah diceritakannya kepada Kyungsoo. Setelah beberapa menit menyusuri jalanan kota, Baekhyun menemukan butik yang dicarinya, dan ia langsung mencari spot untuk memarkirkan mobil.

"Apa tak apa apa kau menceritakan soal ini padaku Baek? Bukannya ini rahasia yang tak boleh sembarangan kau ceritakan?" Kyungsoo mengajukan pertanyaan terakhir sebelum mereka turun dari mobil yang sudah terparkir.

"Aku percaya padamu.." Hanya kalimat singkat yang diucapkan Baekhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo namun membuat pemuda itu tak berkutik dan hanya terdiam masih dengan seat belt yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo untuk membuka seat belt pemuda itu. Saat Kyungsoo lengah, Baekhyun mencuri satu ciuman singkat yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali ke alam sadarnya setelah sempat melamun. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah saat sadar tubuh Baekhyun sudah menempel dengan tubuhnya.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan ceritaku tadi. Ayo turun, kita cari mantel musim dingin untukmu" Baekhyun menarik diri dari Kyungsoo setelah membuat pemuda itu hampir kehilangan detak jantungnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum membalas ajakan Baekhyun, dan ia mengikuti pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki menuju butik yang ternyata sudah ramai oleh pengunjung yang tengah berbelanja di tempat tersebut.

. . .

Ketika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke butik, mereka langsung disambut seorang wanita penjaga butik yang tengah berjaga di pintu masuk. Wanita penjaga butik itu menyapa dengan ramah dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat siang Tuan, bisa saya bantu?" Sapa si penjaga butik dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya.

"Aku mencari mantel musim dingin, kalian punya koleksi baru?" Tanya Baekhyun yang disambut anggukan si wanita penjaga butik.

"Mari ikut saya.." Wanita tersebut berjalan menuju sebuah corner dan meminta Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya. Baekhyun mengangguk, dan tangannya menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Saat tiba di corner khusus koleksi pakaian musim dingin, sang penjaga butik membiarkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk memilih pakaian yang mereka inginkan masing masing. Ia mengundurkan diri agar dapat kembali menyapa tamu yang datang di pintu masuk. Tanpa ragu, Baekhyun melangkah pada sebuah trolli yang dipenuhi mantel mantel yang digantung dengan rapi, ia memilih di antara mantel mantel tersebut dan menarik salah satunya untuk diberikan pada Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian menyodorkan sebuah mantel berwarna abu abu dengan sedikit bulu di bagian kerahnya. Kyungsoo meraih mantel tersebut dan mencoba menempelkannya di tubuhnya sendiri. Sejujurnya Kyungsoo menyukai mantel itu, bahannya sangat lembut dan terasa hangat saat menempel di kulit namun ketika Kyungsoo melihat harga yang tercetak di price tag, matanya langsung membulat dan ia mengembalikan mantel tersebut pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan alis yang bertautan.

"Harganya sangat mahal Baek, aku tak sanggup untuk membelinya" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada sangat pelan bahkan hampir berbisik.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo, rasanya ia masih ingat jika ia mengatakan akan membelikan Kyungsoo mantel baru, tetapi sepertinya pemuda manis itu sudah lupa dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun dan berpikir untuk membelinya sendiri. Baekhyun menjadi benar benar gemas dengan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang akan membelikanmu Kyung.." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian menyodorkan kembali mantel itu kepada Kyungsoo.

"T-tapi.." Kyungsoo terlihat akan protes namun ia menahan kalimatnya saat Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya untuk membisikkan sebuah ancaman menakutkan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Tolak pemberianku, maka aku akan menciummu dengan ganas di tempat ini!" bisik Baekhyun pelan membuat Kyungsoo dengan refleks menutup mulutnya dengan mantel abu abu yang disodorkan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"A-aku mengerti.."

"Good.." Baekhyun menyeringai setelah ancamannya berhasil menahan protesan Kyungsoo dan ia kembali memilih mantel yang lain. Sepertinya pemuda itu berniat membeli beberapa mantel untuk Kyungsoo.

Saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih sibuk memilih, lebih tepatnya Baekhyun yang memilihkan untuk Kyungsoo karena pemuda mungil itu hanya mengekor di belakang Baekhyun tanpa tau harus berbuat apa, kemudian seorang pemuda mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan menyapanya.

"Hai Baek.." Sapa pemuda tersebut. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh bersamaan dan pandangan mereka menangkap sosok Jongin yang kini telah berada dalam jarak satu meter dengan Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo.

"Hai Jong, kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian mendekat kepada Jongin.

"Aku mengantarkan Soojung untuk berbelanja. Kris menitipkannya padaku, karena ia sedang menemui ketua Kim saat ini" jawab Jongin, ia melirik sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo membuat pemuda manis itu refleks menundukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bersikap normal di hadapan Jongin namun kini menjadi sedikit sulit setelah ia mendengar kisah Jongin dari Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Kris menemui Ketua?"

"Mungkin berhubungan dengan Hyunshik. Aku sempat dengar, bajingan itu akhirnya buka suara tentang siapa boss mereka"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali berbincang dengan Jongin. Obrolannya dengan pemuda berkulit tan itu membuatnya sedikit melupakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang merasa diabaikan akhirnya memilih untuk menarik diri dari Baekhyun dan Jongin. Sorot matanya menjelajahi isi seluruh corner dan mulut kecil itu berdecak tak percaya setiap kali melihat price tag dari masing masing barang.

"Jinjja, tak adakah barang yang harganya sesuai dengan dompetku?" Protes Kyungsoo pelan dengan membulatkan matanya namun sejurus kemudian ia mengeluh "Tapi memang barang di butik ini sangat berkualitas" gumam pemuda berwajah manis itu.

Ketika Kyungsoo masih sibuk melihat lihat koleksi butik, seorang gadis kecil mendekati Kyungsoo dengan memeluk sebuah boneka teddy bear berwarna putih salju. Gadis kecil itu sedikit heran saat memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang berbicara sendiri sambil sesekali menggerutu ketika memilih mantel.

"Eonni, kau tak apa apa?" Tanya gadis manis itu. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan raut wajah kebingungan, ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari kemungkinan dengan siapa gadis kecil itu berbicara. Namun Kyungsoo tak dapat menemukan gadis lain yang lebih tua dari gadis yang masih memandang Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau bicara denganku?" Tanya Kyungsoo sekedar memastikan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk kemudian memeluk lebih erat boneka teddy bearnya.

"Maaf gadis manis, seharusnya kau memanggilku Oppa bukan Eonnie" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum lembut namun gadis manis itu menggeleng.

"Aku lebih ingin memanggilmu Eonni" ucapan polos gadis itu mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia dipanggil dengan sebutan gadis, walaupun Kyungsoo sudah kebal tetap saja hatinya merasa kesal jika ia ingat dengan hal itu.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu gadis manis.."

"Siapa namamu Eonni?" Gadis manis itu terus menganggu Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk melihat lihat koleksi mantel.

"Aku? Namaku Do Kyungsoo, lalu siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya dan menundukkan tubuhnya agar pandangannya sejajar dengan pandangan gadis itu.

"Namaku Im Yoona.."

"Nama yang bagus!" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan mengusak lembut rambut gadis kecil bernama Yoona itu.

"Eonni, kau mau menemaniku membeli es krim yang ada di seberang jalan? Ibuku sedang sibuk" Yoona mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menolehkan wajah menatap seorang wanita yang tengah sibuk memilih dress di tengah butik. Ia kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat lucu, gadis kecil itu mencoba beraegyo pada Kyungsoo. Namun sayangnya Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang telah mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Jongin dan Baekhyun melambaikan tangan memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Maafkan Oppa. Oppa tak bisa menemanimu, sebaiknya kau menunggu ibumu selesai berbelanja, arraseo?" Sekali lagi Kyungsoo mengusak rambut gadis itu dan beranjak meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo melangkah menghampiri Baekhyun yang telah memilih beberapa mantel untuknya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut dengan arah pandangan menatap gadis yang mulai menjauh dari corner koleksi musim dingin.

"Hanya seorang gadis manis.."

. . .

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Soojung memutuskan untuk membayar barang yang telah masing masing dipilih pada waktu yang bersamaan. Baekhyun mengantri di kasir untuk membayar 3 mantel yang telah dipilihnya untuk Kyungsoo, sedangkan Jongin mengantri untuk membayar beberapa setel pakaian yang telah dipilih Soojung. Saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, sudut bibir kanan Soojung melengkung dan ia memandang sinis pada Kyungsoo. Pemuda manis itu mulai tak nyaman dengan tatapan mata Soojung.

"Kau kekasih Baekhyun sekarang?" Soojung berdecak tak percaya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bergumam tak jelas. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan 'iya' pada Soojung, namun sorot mata Soojung membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan nyalinya dan pemuda itu akhirnya memilih untuk menyingkir dari antrian agar terhindar dari tatapan mematikan Soojung. Baekhyun tak menyadari kepergian Kyungsoo karena ia masih sibuk mengantri.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menunggu Baekhyun di dekat pintu masuk butik, setidaknya ia bisa langsung keluar dari tempat itu jika Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan mantel mantel baru Kyungsoo. Berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan orang yang membencinya memang sangat tak menyenangkan. Saat Kyungsoo masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, penglihatannya menangkap sosok gadis kecil yang tak asing dalam ingatan Kyungsoo.

Yoona, gadis kecil yang terus memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan eonni saat mereka pertama kali bertemu kini terlihat berada di luar butik, berkumpul dengan beberapa orang yang menunggu lampu lalu lintas khusus pejalan kaki menjadi hijau agar dapat menyebrang jalan. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu nekat menyebrang jalan sendirian untuk membeli eskrim karena Kyungsoo melihat ibu dari Yoona masih mengantri di kasir butik bersama Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menjadi cemas sendiri dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia hendak menyusul Yoona agar dapat menemani gadis kecil itu menyebrang jalansaat suara dentuman yang sangat keras tiba tiba terdengar diiringi keributan dari beberapa orang yang berkumpul di pinggir jalan. Mata Kyungsoo membulat dan jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan. Ia segera berlari keluar butik.

Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo keluar dengan tergesa gesa segera meninggalkan antrian dan melempar sembarangan mantel yang dibawanya. Jongin mengikuti Baekhyun, suara dentuman yang sangat kencang itupun tak luput dari pendengaran keduanya.

Ketika Kyungsoo telah berada di luar butik, ia melihat beberapa orang berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu. Kyungsoo berusaha menembus kerumunan itu untuk melihat apa yang menjadi perhatian orang orang tersebut. Dan matanya membelalak horor saat ia menemukan tubuh kecil Yoona telah tergeletak tak bernyawa di tengah jalan dengan genangan merah pekat berbau anyir di sekelilingnya. Teddy bear yang sebelumnya dipegang gadis kecil tersebut berada tak jauh dari tubuh Yoona, boneka berwarna putih salju itu kini terlihat kotor dengan cetakan ban mobil di tubuh boneka tersebut.

Kyungsoo mematung dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat menyaksikan pemandangan menggenaskan di depannya.

_"Cepat hubungi ambulans dan polisi"_

_"Malang sekali gadis manis itu"_

_"Sial, pengemudi ferrari merah yang menabrak gadis itu langsung melarikan diri. Kurasa ia pergi ke arah utara"_

_"Apa sebaiknya kita mengejar mobil itu?"_

Suara beberapa orang yang berbincang di sekeliling Kyungsoo menjadi seperti suara dengungan pada pendengaran pemuda itu. Kyungsoo merasa sesak, dan mata bulatnya hanya memandang jasad Yoona yang masih tergeletak di tengah jalan tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Wajah manis gadis yang sempat menyapanya di dalam butik itu kembali terekam dalam memori Kyungsoo, membuat dada Kyungsoo semakin sesak. Iris hitam Kyungsoo menatap dingin genangan darah di sekeliling Yoona, dan bersamaan dengan tatapan matanya yang semakin mendingin menatap warna merah pekat dari darah yang dilihatnya, iris mata Kyungsoo mulai berubah warna menjadi merah dan ia berdesis pelan.

Baekhyun, Jongin juga Soojung telah menyusul ke tempat kejadian kecelakaan, dan mereka tak luput dari rasa terkejut. Soojung hampir berteriak histeris namun tertahan karena Jongin langsung menarik wajah gadis itu ke bahunya untuk menghentikan Soojung melihat pemandangan menggenaskan di hadapannya mereka.

"YOONA YAA.." Teriakan seorang wanita tiba tiba terdengar di antara kerumunan orang orang yang masih berkumpul tersebut. Wanita itu langsung menghampiri tubuh Yoona kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat.

Baekhyun lebih mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo dibandingkan suasana panik yang terjadi setelah kecelakaan karena Kyungsoo kini hanya terdiam saat melihat tubuh gadis kecil yang Baekhyun ingat pernah mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo saat di butik tadi.

"Kyung.." Panggil Baekhyun pelan dan ia berusaha membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo menghadapnya namun keterkejutan Baekhyun muncul saat ia melihat mata Kyungsoo telah berubah warna menjadi merah, dan belum sempat ia kembali dari keterkejutannya, Kyungsoo sudah berlari dengan cepat menuju arah utara untuk mengejar mobil yang telah mencelakakan Yoona.

"Shit.." Umpat Baekhyun.

"Jong, ikut denganku" teriak Baekhyun ketika ia berlari mengejar Kyungsoo. Jongin tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, namun ia memilih untuk menuruti apa yang Baekhyun lakukan. Ia melepaskan Soojung dan ikut berlari bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Jongin berlari selama hampir 20 menit untuk mengejar Kyungsoo namun mereka kehilangan jejak Kyungsoo, lari pemuda itu sangat cepat saat terpengaruh oleh kekuatan yang kini tengah menguasainya.

Saat mereka tiba di jalan yang menyimpang pada dua arah, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berpencar dengan Jongin agar mereka lebih cepat menemukan Kyungsoo.

"Kau ke kanan, aku ke kiri. Kumohon bantu aku menemukan Kyungsoo" ucap Baekhyun dan ia langsung melesat ke arah kiri. Jongin masih merasa bingung semua instruksi Baekhyun, namun ia tetap memilih untuk mengikuti apa kata pemuda itu.

Jongin segera berbelok ke arah kanan dan ia mulai menyusuri jalanan lengang yang mengarah menuju sebuah bukit. Sorot mata Jongin menjelajahi seluruh jalan berusaha menemukan sosok Kyungsoo.

"AAARRGHH" tiba tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang memekakkan telinga di antara sunyinya suasana jalanan berbukit. Jongin melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju asal suara. Dan ketika ia tiba di tempat tersebut, matanya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat Kyungsoo tengah berada di salah satu sudut jalan dengan mobil ferrari merah yang telah hancur di pinggir pemuda itu. Mata Jongin semakin membelalak tak percaya ketika ia melihat pengemudi ferrari itu terbang di udara dengan memegangi lehernya. Wajahnya memerah dan ia bernafas dengan tak normal seolah sedang tercekik di udara. Kyungsoo berada bawahnya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi tinggi.

Dan sebelum Jongin mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ia kembali terkejut ketika Kyungsoo tiba tiba mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke sisi jalan yang dipenuhi pohon pohon pinus raksasa yang menjulang tinggi dan tubuh pria yang melayang di atasnya ikut terlempar kemudian menabrak salah satu pohon besar tersebut. Pria itu menabrak pohon dengan suara tubrukan yang sangat kencang dan dari mulut pria itu memuncratkan banyak darah. Tak diragukan lagi jika telah tewas menggenaskan setelah tubuhnya menabrak pohon.

"MATI KAU PEMBUNUH!" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan suara yang menggelegar membuat Jongin sedikit terlonjak di tempatnya.

Setelah beberapa menit hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata yang membulat , akhirnya Jongin memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Kyungsoo, dan ketika ia tiba di tempat pemuda itu Jongin menyentuh bahunya kemudian membalik tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo sshi.." Panggil Jongin pelan, dan ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo, pemuda itu kembali terkejut saat melihat iris mata Kyungsoo yang berwarna merah seperti darah.

"J-Jongin" setelah melihat Jongin, Kyungsoo mendapatkan kembali iris hitamnya namun ia kehilangan seluruh kekuatan tubuhnya dan pemuda berakhir dengan jatuh pingsan ke arah Jongin.

"Y-yaakk" Jongin langsung menyambar tubuh Kyungsoo sebelum pemuda itu jatuh ke tanah. Otaknya masih berusaha bekerja untuk merangkai potongan puzzle kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya, dan tak satupun yang ia pikir mengarah pada kata normal. Jongin berusaha menemukan apa yang sebenarnya membuat pemuda mungil yang kini tengah pingsan dalam pelukannya itu terlihat seperti monster mengerikan setelah melempar pria bertubuh besar ke sebuah pohon pinus raksasa, dan memorinya kembali ke malam dimana ia menjemput Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun ditembak anak buah Kwon Jiyoung.

Kini rasanya masuk akal jika kecurigaannya tentang mobil yang hancur berkeping keping di jurang malam itu dikaitkan dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya mampu membuat mobil itu hancur berkeping keping di jurang. Jongin menyeringai kemudian meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku sudah menemukan Kyungsoo.."

. . .

Sebuah mobil Porsche hitam terparkir tak jauh dari tempat insiden Kyungsoo melempar pengemudi ferrari merah pada sebuah batang pohon raksasa di pinggir jalan. Dua pria berpakaian hitam dan berkacamata hitam yang ada di dalamnya memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan sejak awal mereka mengejar Kyungsoo dari depan butik. Mulut kedua pria itu membulat karena belum bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja mereka liat.

Salah satu dari pria tersebut memilih untuk meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang dari ponsel tersebut.

"Bos, kau tak akan percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kami lihat" desisnya pelan.

**To Be Continued**

Review juseyo, readernim yang baik hati *throwing heart ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Skull

Chap : 7

Main Cast : Do Kyungsoo

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Empat puluh menit lebih dihabiskan Baekhyun dan Jongin dengan saling berdiam diri di depan kamar pemuda ahli hapkido itu. Tak ada percakapan, tak kalimat bahkan helaan nafas keduanya pun hampir tak terdengar. Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, sorot matanya menatap dengan khawatir tubuh mungil yang kini tengah tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Kyungsoo masih belum sadarkan diri setelah kejadian di pusat kota beberapa jam yang lalu, dan kini ia masih tertidur di ranjang milik Baekhyun setelah pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke rumahnya alih alih membawanya ke rumah Kyungsoo sendiri.

Jongin berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun, ia tak menatap Kyungsoo, sorot matanya lebih fokus menatap pria di depannya dengan lengkungan mata meminta penjelasan.

"Kau sudah tau kan?" Suara berat Jongin akhirnya memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi selama berpuluh puluh menit. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, dan berusaha menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Seharusnya ia menyadarinya, lama kelamaan Jongin pasti akan bertanya, hanya saja Baekhyun tak berharap Jongin bertanya di saat pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh Kyungsoo seperti saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu Jong?" Baekhyun justru balik bertanya pada pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan harapan Jongin mau menunda kegiatan interogasinya. Sayangnya harapan Baekhyun tak sejalan dengan kenyataan. "Tentu saja soal Kyungsoo" Jongin justru menjawab pertanyaan balik dari Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan mengangguk kecil.

Melihat respon yang datar dari Baekhyun, Jongin menjadi berdecak pelan "Aku tak menyangka kau menyembunyikan fakta ini Baek. Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana mobil anak buah si tua Kwon bisa hancur malam itu! Tentu saja Kyungsoo memiliki sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu. Hanya saja sebelumnya aku masih merasa ragu, ck pria mungil itu benar benar mengerikan" Jongin menyeringai namun dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Membayangkan mobil Ferrari merah yang hancur karena Kyungsoo beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya bergidik ngeri dan antusias di waktu yang bersamaan.

"Dia memang istimewa..." Hanya kalimat sederhana yang mampu Baekhyun katakan, sorot matanya terus saja menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur. Kedua mata Kyungsoo terpejam, namun keringat dingin memenuhi pelipisnya, sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi buruk.

"Kau bercanda Baek? Dia lebih dari sekedar istimewa. Aku seperti melihat dua kepribadian berbeda di tubuh mungil itu. Dia aset berharga Baek!"

Baekhyun mendelik dan menatap Jongin tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kekuatan seperti ini bisa memperkuat kelompok kita. Kau tau? Senjata buatan Luhan saja tak sebanding dengan kekuatan si mungil itu"

"Jongin, kumohon. Aku tak mau melibatkan Kyungsoo terlalu jauh.."

"Tapi.."

"Jika kau tak bisa mempertimbangkan permohonanku sebagai anggota Skull, tolong pertimbangkan permintaanku sebagai sahabatmu. Kyungsoo sudah cukup membahayakan dirinya sendiri karena kekuatan itu. Dan aku merasa bertanggung jawab penuh untuk menjaganya, jadi kumohon biarkan ini tetap menjadi rahasia" setelah mengucapkannya, sorot mata Baekhyun meredup membuat Jongin kehilangan kalimatnya. Ia hanya membiarkan Baekhyun melangkah menjauh darinya untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

. . .

Genangan darah merah pekat yang dilihatnya semakin melebar tatkala mata beningnya terpaku pada sosok tubuh mungil yang tergeletak begitu saja di tengah jalan. Masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya, sapaan hangat gadis mungil itu saat ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk menemaninya membeli es krim di seberang jalan. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak dan memanggil sosok mungil gadis kecil yang semakin menghilang dalam pandangannya, namun ketika tangan mungil Kyungsoo berusaha menggapai figur tembus pandang itu, hanya kekosongan yang didapatnya dan ia berakhir dengan kembalinya ia dari alam bawah sadar..

"YOONA YAAA" Kyungsoo berteriak histeris saat terbangun secara tiba tiba dan tubuhnya menegang dengan cepat ketika seseorang merengkuhnya dengan kuat.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sayang.." Terdengar suara lembut Baekhyun yang menghampiri pendengaran Kyungsoo, dan rengkuhan hangatnya membuat airmata Kyungsoo mengalir dengan deras. Ia membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan mencengkram kencang mantel yang membungkus pemuda itu.

"Hiks, Baek.. Hiks Yoona, dia pergi.." Isakan Kyungsoo semakin keras dan airmatanya semakin mengalir memenuhi wajah manis pemuda itu.

"Sstt, tenangkan dirimu..." Jemari lentik Baekhyun mengusap dengan lembut punggung sempit Kyungsoo berusaha mengurangi ketegangan yang dirasakan pemuda itu.

"Hiks, aku yang salah.. Dia ingin menyebrang. Dia memintaku menemaninya.. Tapi aku menolak, dan Yoona pergi.. Hiks hiks, aku tak dapat menyelamatkannya Baek" mendengar isakan pemuda mungil itu membuat hati Baekhyun terasa sesak, ia ingin membuat Kyungsoo nyaman namun yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini hanya memeluk Kyungsoo dan membisikkan kalimat menenangkan sebanyak mungkin. Jika saja ia bisa membeli nyawa seseorang, apa saja akan Baekhyun berikan agar gadis mungil itu dapat kembali dan Kyungsoo tak perlu merasa bersalah lagi.

Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo dari pelukannya. Ia menghapus airmata yang yang mengalir di mata bening Kyungsoo dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Senyuman terbaik ia coba tampilkan walaupun tak sepenuhnya dapat menghentikan isakan tertahan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan menangis lagi Sayang.. Semua bukan salahmu, kau sama sekali tak bersalah.."

"Aku ingin melayat Yoona.." Dengan mata sembabnya Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun berharap pemuda itu mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum "Kudengar Yoona akan dikremasi. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat abunya disemayamkan nanti, kau mau?" Jemari Baekhyun menghapus aliran sungai airmata yang kembali terbentuk di pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pasrah dan lebih memilih membenamkan kembali tubuhnya pada pelukan Baekhyun. Setidaknya hanya dengan menghirup aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang dapat membuat pikirannya kembali tenang..

. . .

Pukul 7 malam, setelah memastikan keadaan Kyungsoo sudah lebih baik, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah. Mobil Baekhyun parkir tepat di depan rumah Kyungsoo tanpa menimbulkan suara bising sedikitpun karena mobilnya memang memiliki deru mesin yang halus.

Baekhyun mematikan mesin mobil dan membuka seat belt. Ia menolehkan wajah pada Kyungsoo yang ternyata tengah tertidur di bangku sebelahnya. Keringat dingin masih memenuhi wajah pemuda itu, namun Kyungsoo sudah tidak mengingau lagi. Setidaknya Kyungsoo sudah tidak histeris dan itu membuat hati Baekhyun sedikit lega.

Jemari Baekhyun mengusap pipi bulat Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak terusik dengannya, ia masih tidur terlelap. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggendong Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Ketika Baekhyun tiba di teras rumah Kyungsoo, pintu rumah tiba tiba terbuka dan wajah Tuan Do menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun yang tengah menggendong bridal Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Selamat malam.." Baekhyun menyapa pria paruh baya di hadapannya dengan tersenyum tenang, namun jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat karena terlalu gugup.

"Kau.. Siapa? Kenapa dengan anakku?" Tuan Do memicingkan kedua matanya berusaha meminta penjelasan mengenai Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri dalam rengkuhan Baekhyun.

"Sebelumnya biarkan aku mempernalkan diri, Tuan. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku teman dekat Kyungsoo. Ehm, bisa dibilang sangat dekat..." Baekhyun semakin salah tingkah saat Tuan Do membulatkan matanya ketika ia memberi pernyataan bahwa ia adalah teman dekat Kyungsoo.

"M-maksudku, kami sangat dekat. Dan hari ini kami pergi berjalan jalan ke pusat kota, tapi karena kelelahan, Kyungsoo jadi tertidur. Jadi aku menggendongnya untuk mengantarnya pulang" terlihat jelas jika seorang Byun Baekhyun tengah dipenuhi perasaan gugup saat ini..

Tanpa merespon jawaban Baekhyun terlebih dulu, Tuan Do mengambil alih tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih berada dalam gendongan Baekhyun dan menatap pemuda itu dengan sorot mata yang menajam.

"Aku mengerti. Kau pulanglah, terima kasih sudah mengantar anakku.." Setelah mengucapkannya, Tuan Do membawa tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Baekhyun masih berada di teras, sorot matanya mengikuti arah langkah Tuan Do dan ia menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

"Kenapa aku harus gugup?" Keluhnya pelan.

. . .

Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang membuka gorden kamarnya dan hembusan angin yang sejuk langsung terasa ketika orang tersebut juga membuka jendela kamarnya. Mau tau mau pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya yang masih terasa sembab. Kyungsoo merasa kedua matanya bengkak, mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak menangis saat di rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun? Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu langsung bangkit dari tidurnya saat menyadari ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri, dan justru penglihatannya menangkap sosok ayahnya yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjang dengan segelas susu putih di tangan saat ia berharap menemukan Baekhyun di sisinya ketika ia terbangun.

"Ayaah.." Kyungsoo memanggil ayahnya dengan suara parau yang hampir tak terdengar. Ia meringis saat merasakan pusing yang tiba tiba menyerang kepalanya dan langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kumpulan bantal yang menumpuk di ujung ranjang.

"Kau pusing?" Terdengar suara berat dari Tuan Do, dan Kyungsoo bersumpah ia menangkap nada khawatir pada pertanyaan ayahnya itu. Tuan Do mengambil posisi untuk duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan langsung menyodorkan segelas susu yang dibawanya.

"Hanya sedikit pusing dan nyeri di perut, sepertinya maagku kambuh lagi" ucap Kyungsoo pelan dan meraih segelas susu tersebut.

"Minumlah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untukmu. Lebih baik tak usah sekolah dulu hari ini, aku akan memberitahu Sehun.."

Pusing yang Kyungsoo rasakan semakin menjadi ketika ayahnya menyebut nama Sehun. Ia ingat belum berbaikan dengan Sehun hingga saat ini, dan itu kembali membuatnya menghela nafas berat.

"Terima kasih.." Hanya kalimat sederhana yang mampu ia keluarkan dan Kyungsoo mulai meminum susu hangatnya. Sedikit mual, namun lebih baik meminumnya daripada maagnya kambuh kembali.

"Byun Baekhyun itu siapa?" Pertanyaan tiba tiba dari ayahnya membuat sclera mata Kyungsoo melebar. Ia hampir tersedak, dan setelah menelan susu di mulutnya dengan susah payah, Kyungsoo menatap wajahnya ayahnya yang juga tengah menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan lekat.

"D-dia teman baikku.."

"Kau yakin hanya teman?" Kali ini Kyungsoo menelan air liurnya dengan perlahan. Ia semakin bingung untuk menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk merespon pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Mungkin sedikit lebih dekat.. Aku merasa nyaman dengannya..." Kyungsoo menurunkan gelas susunya, dan seperti biasa tanpa sadar kedua jari telunjuknya bergerak dengan gerakan memutar.

Tuan Do menghela nafas pelan..

"Apa dia tau mengenai kekuatanmu?" Tuan Do kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin tersudut, Kyungsoo tau tak mungkin lebih lama menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dan mengakuinya di hadapan ayahnya adalah pemikiran terbaik yang dapat ia temukan. Kyungsoo tak dapat membayangkan jika ayahnya mengetahui tentang Baekhyun dari ucapan orang lain.

Saat Tuan Do menunggu jawaban dari anaknya, Kyungsoo hanya mampu untuk mengangguk membuat Tuan Do memijat pelipisnya yang mulai terasa berat.

"Kuharap kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahu tentang pengendalian kekuatan busukmu?" Ucapan Tuan Do mulai menajam..

"Aku tau, dan akan selalu sadar, Ayah.. Hanya saja saat bersama Baekhyun, justru akan membuat pikiranku tetap normal. Aku merasa sangat nyaman dengannya.."

Keheningan terjadi untuk beberapa saat. Tuan Do menatap gelas susu dalam genggaman tangan Kyungsoo dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi oleh sosok pria yang mengantarkan anaknya pulang semalam. Ia ingin membuat Kyungsoo memikirkan kembali mengenai perasaannya terhadap pria itu, namun semburat merah yang memenuhi kedua pipi anaknya membuatnya berakhir dengan beranjak dari kamar Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

. . .

Selama 2 hari Kyungsoo tak bersekolah dan memilih untuk beristirahat di rumah, ia sudah merasa lebih sehat sebenarnya namun pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh bayang bayang Yoona, dan berada di rumah adalah pilihan terbaik yang dapat ia ambil.

Dan selama 2 hari tak bersekolah, ponsel Kyungsoo sudah dipenuhi pesan dan panggilan masuk dari nomor ponsel Baekhyun. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk tak memberinya kabar sedikitpun. Seperti hari ini, saat Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi, terdengar nada pesan masuk sebanyak 5 kali..

_"Hai cantik..."_

_"Kau sedang mandi?"_

_"Jangan bertanya kenapa aku bisa tau? Karena aku pasti tau segala hal tentangmu, kkk"_

_"Kapan kau mulai sekolah? Aku benar benar merindukanmu!"_

_"Oh ya, apa ayahmu menanyakanku lagi?"_

Sebuah lengkungan menghiasi sudut bibir Kyungsoo ketika ia membaca pesan pesan dari Baekhyun. Ia mengetik beberapa kalimat untuk membalas pesan pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah Tuan Cenayang, bagaimana kau bisa tau aku sedang mandi? Apa kau mengintipku?"

"Besok aku akan mulai sekolah. Dan tidak, ayahku tak bertanya soal kau lagi. Jadi jangan cerewet!"

Setelah mengirimkannya Kyungsoo berniat untuk segera berganti pakaian, namun ia kembali terduduk di ranjangnya ketika suara pesan masuk kembali terdengar beberapa detik setelah ia membalas pesan Baekhyun.

_"Sudah kubilang jangan bertanya kenapa aku bisa tau, ckck"_

_"Justru aku berharap ayahmu tak lagi bertanya, dan langsung menikahkan kita saja? Bagaimana?"_

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak saat Baekhyun bergurau mengenai pernikahan. Dan dengan cepat ia kembali membalas pesan Baekhyun.

"Konyol! Siapa bilang aku mau menikah denganmu, Tuan Muda Byun?"

_"Aku tak bertanya kau mau atau tidak? Itu adalah keharusan! Arraseo"_

Mata Kyungsoo membulat dan ia berdecak tak percaya.

"Aku sedang malas berdebat tentang hal konyol. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah.."

Kyungsoo berharap Baekhyun tak melanjutkan lagi percakapan konyol mereka. Namun pesan yang kembali masuk membuat pemuda mungil itu merenggut dan terpaksa kembali duduk.

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah saat hanya menemukan emoticon *kiss* dari pesan Baekhyun.

. . .

Kyungsoo merasa musim dingin semakin dekat, pagi ini ia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tulang yang terasa membeku dan hawa dingin yang semakin menusuk kulit. Rasanya sangat malas melangkahkan kaki untuk mandi apalagi berangkat sekolah, namun ia teringat sudah dua hari ia absen, dan dapat dipastikan ia tertinggal banyak pelajaran. Setelah melakukan beberapa peregangan pada tubuhnya, dengan mata setengah terpejam Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya dan mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Setidaknya bertemu dengan Baekhyun menjadi alasan terkuatnya untuk bersemangat menuju sekolah hari ini . .

. . .

Seperti dugaan sebelumnya, Kyungsoo tiba di sekolah terlalu pagi. Hanya beberapa murid yang baru terlihat, dan rata rata murid berjalan dengan menguap berkali kali. Udara memang lebih dingin dari hari hari sebelumnya, namun salju belum turun. Udara dingin dan langit mendung menjadi alasan untuk sebagian orang berangkat lebih siang memulai aktivitasnya, mungkin mereka masih terjebak dengan bantal dan guling masing masing.

Kyungsoo melangkah lesu menuju kelasnya, matanya masih setengah terpejam dan beberapa kali tangan mungilnya mengucek mata untuk mengusir rasa kantuk yang justru semakin kuat menguasainya. Dan ketika Kyungsoo tiba di kelasnya, mata pemuda itu langsung membelalak saat ia sadar hanya ada Sehun di ruangan itu. Sehun terlihat sedang memejamkan matanya dengan earphone besar yang menempel di kedua sisi telinganya. Kyungsoo yakin jika Sehun sedang tidak tertidur karena sesekali bibir tipis pemuda itu bergumam mengikuti alunan lagu yang didengarnya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan berat saat menyadari ada perubahan besar yang terjadi pada Sehun. Rambut pemuda itu dicat menjadi hitam, namun tatanannya masih berantakan seperti saat rambutnya masih berwarna pelangi. Dan apa yang terlihat di sudut matanya? Eyeliner? Kerutan muncul di kening Kyungsoo saat ia menyadari Sehun memakai eyeliner. Perubahan penampilan Sehun semakin menambah keyakinan Kyungsoo jika Sehun terlihat seperti Baekhyun saat ini...

Dengan sedikit keraguan yang ia rasakan, Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat pada bangkunya. Pemuda itu sedikit menyesal mengapa ia memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih pagi hari ini hingga harus bertemu dengan Sehun saat teman teman sekelasnya belum datang.

Setelah tiba di bangkunya, Kyungsoo meletakkan tasnya dengan perlahan agar tak mengusik Sehun. Ia tak berharap Sehun menyadari kedatangannya paling tidak sampai ada orang lain di ruangan itu selain mereka. Namun, harapannya tak sejalan dengan kenyataan karena Sehun langsung membuka kedua matanya tepat setelah Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas kursi.

"Kau sudah sehat?"

"N-de?" Jantung Kyungsoo hampir melompat dari tempatnya saat mendengar pertanyaan tiba tiba dari Sehun. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan ia merasa semakin canggung untuk berada di sebelah pemuda itu. Kyungsoo rasanya ingin kabur jauh dari Sehun dan mengubur dirinya dalam dalam agar tak bertemu dengan Sehun kembali, namun sorot mata Sehun yang meredup saat menatapnya memaksa Kyungsoo untuk melupakan pemikiran konyolnya itu. Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang, sudah saatnya ia memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Aku baik baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.." Sebuah senyuman manis berusaha untuk Kyungsoo tampilkan dengan harapan agar Sehun tak mengabaikannya lagi kali ini. Ia sudah sangat sangat merindukan Sehun yang dulu selalu memberinya perhatian lebih. Namun sepertinya Sehun sama sekali tak dapat menangkap harapan Kyungsoo dan pemuda itu justru berdiri setelah mengucapkan kalimat "Syukurlah.."

Kyungsoo merasa bingung dengan semuanya, dan saat ia masih mencoba mencari kejelasan tentang sikap Sehun yang masih dingin terhadapnya, tubuh pemuda mungil itu justru bergerak lebih cepat dengan memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang. Mata Sehun membelalak dan ia menurunkan earphone, hatinya terasa sesak saat ia mendengar isakan pelan Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"A-aku benar benar merindukanmu Sehun ah. Hiks, tak bisakah kau untuk tak mengabaikanku lagi?" Isakan Kyungsoo semakin terdengar jelas dan airmatanya mulai mengalir di sudut matanya. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo mengait pada pinggang Sehun, dan semakin lama Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan kaitan tangannya berusaha meredam rasa sesak yang semakin terasa di dadanya. Pemuda mungil itu ingin berteriak, namun suaranya masih sedikit parau setelah menangis lama untuk Yoona, dan kini saat Sehun berada di dekatnya namun masih saja mengacuhkannya membuat perasaan Kyungsoo semakin kacau. Sehun adalah sahabatnya, dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak ingin kehilangan sahabat sebaik Sehun.

"Semakin sulit Kyung untuk tak mengabaikanmu, karna aku terlanjur memiliki perasaan lain terhadapmu"

"Maafkan aku untuk janji yang kulanggar.." Isak Kyungsoo dan ia semakin memeluk Sehun erat.

"Ini bukan lagi mengenai janji yang tak kau tepati, aku sudah memaafkanmu dan tak ingin mempersoalkannya lagi. Tapi sekarang semakin berat karna aku tak bisa melihatmu dengan Baekhyun.. Kau ingat dengan perkataanku mengenai aku tak akan membiarkanmu terikat dengannya?" Kyungsoo berusaha membuat otaknya berpikir lebih keras dengan mengingat kalimat yang slalu Sehun katakan itu. Tentu saja ia ingat, dan ia tak pernah lupa jika Sehun selalu melarangnya untuk berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Sehun menghela nafas berat saat merasakan Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan di belakangnya. Ia melepaskan kaitan tangan Kyungsoo dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar dapat berhadapan dengan pemuda mungil itu.

Kedua tangannya menghapus airmata yang mengalir membasahi pipi mulus Kyungsoo, bahkan saat wajahnya memerah dan dipenuhi airmata seperti ini, Sehun tetap menganggap Kyungsoo sangat cantik dan menarik. Setelah mendapat keberanian penuh, Sehun menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir pemuda itu. Awalnya ia hanya berniat mengecup pemuda yang juga sangat ia rindukan, namun saat Sehun merasa Kyungsoo sedikit menyambut ciumannya, ia semakin memberanikan diri untuk menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jemari mungil Kyungsoo meremas pelan seragam bagian punggung Sehun, dan karena ciuman Sehun semakin menuntut, itu membuat tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit melengkung ke arah belakang.

"Hmmpphh, S-Sehun" satu desahan lolos saat Kyungsoo merasakan Sehun semakin kuat menghisap bibirnya. Ia merasa perutnya mual diiringi sensasi menggelitik seperti ketika seseorang menaiki roller coaster. Perasaan mual itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman karena ciuman Sehun semakin menuntut. Ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun namun kali ini pemuda bertubuh mungil itu lebih memilih untuk membiarkan Sehun melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Setelah beberapa menit Sehun habiskan untuk melumat bibir mungil Kyungsoo, pemuda itu menarik wajahnya dan langsung menarik Kyungsoo merapat dalam pelukannya.

"Berikan aku kesempatan.." Bisik Sehun di sela ceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"...seperti yang kau berikan pada Baekhyun" kalimat Sehun berikutnya membuat Kyungsoo membeku dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Sesak semakin ia rasakan dan rasa bersalahnya kepada Baekhyun semakin membesar karena sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk mempertimbangkan permintaan Sehun.

. . .

"Kyungsoo yaa, tolong belikan beberapa bahan makanan di mini market. Kita kehabisan kimchi" Kyungsoo yang tengah menonton televisi dengan memegang remote menolehkan wajahnya pada Tuan Do yang sedang memeriksa isi kulkas. Tuan Do sedang mempersiapkan makan malam ketika ia menyadari beberapa bahan masakan telah habis.

"Tentu saja.." Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menuju mini market setelah ayahnya memberikan beberapa lembar uang won untuk berbelanja.

"Hmm, kimchi, ramen, soba, pasta kedelai, telur.." Satu persatu belanjaan yang telah dibayarnya, Kyungsoo absen setelah ia berada di luar mini market.

"Okaay, soju milik ayah yang terakhir" setelah memastikan semuanya telah lengkap, ia berjalan menuju jalan raya untuk pulang. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sesuatu menghalangi penglihatannya menyebabkan kebutaan sementara pada kedua matanya.

"HEI!" Kyungsoo memekik ketika kedua tangannya ditarik ke belakang sedangkan matanya telah tertutup oleh sebuah kain berwarna hitam. Kantung belanjaannya jatuh begitu saja ke tanah, dan belum sempat ia membalas orang yang telah mengerjainya, Kyungsoo terlanjur jatuh pingsan setelah menghirup aroma mint pada kain yang membekap mulutnya dengan cepat.

. . .

Dingin dan pengap, hanya itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ia terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Kegelapan yang menguasai penglihatannya membuat ketakutan Kyungsoo meningkat dalam hitungan detik. Ia menggeliat, namun tangan dan kakinya terbelenggu kuat oleh tali besar yang mengikatnya pada sebuah kursi. Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat tenaga mengingat apa yang baru saja ia alami, namun ingatanya berakhir dengan bayangan saat ia berada di luar mini market beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Mmhhh, eerrgghhh" Kyungsoo meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatannya pada kursi, namun sia sia karena simpul yang terlalu kuat. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan kedua matanya memanas, namun pergerakannya masih terbatas dan tak mungkin ia dapat menyelamatkan diri meski menggunakan kekuatannya. Kyungsoo terdesak.

"Ada apa manis? Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Sebuah suara mengerikan terdengar diiringi derap langkah kaki yang semakin mendekati Kyungsoo menambah tekanan ketakutan pada pemuda itu.

"Mmmmhhh" Kyungsoo ingin berteriak 'lepaskan aku' namun hanya gumaman yang dapat ia keluarkan karena mulutnya masih tersumpal sebuah kain.

"Apa? Aku tak bisa mendengar perkataanmu Manis!"

"Eerrrrgghh!" Kyungsoo semakin histeris saat merasakan lidah orang itu menjilat wajahnya, pria itu menjilat pipi kanan Kyungsoo hingga mulut Kyungsoo yang masih tersumpal. Desahannya membuat Kyungsoo bergidik jijik.

"Ck, kau benar benar merepotkan!" Tanpa peringatn pria itu memukul kepala Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo terus meronta, membuat pemuda mungil itu kembali tak sadarkan diri. Ia menyeringai dan menoleh pada pria lain yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan menggenggam sebuah kamera.

"Kau sudah merekamnya" tanyanya dan bersambut anggukan pria dengan kamera di tangannya itu.

"Good, kirimkan pada Byun brengsek itu!" Senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah pria itu masih dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah mengerikannya. Ia tersenyum puas ketika membayangkan permainan menyenangkan yang akan segera ia mulai.

. . .

"Tsk, dimana kau Kyung" pagi itu Baekhyun sengaja menunggu Kyungsoo di pelataran parkir sekolah untuk menunggu Kyungsoo karena pemuda itu tak menjawab panggilannya apalagi membalas pesan yang dikirimkan sejak semalam. Ia juga sama sekali belum melihat kedatangan Kyungsoo, sedangkan bel masuk sekolah akan berdering beberapa menit lagi.

Sembari duduk di atas kap mobilnya, Baekhyun berusaha menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo kembali namun masih belum ada sahutan, dan ia mengumpat kencang.  
"Shit, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Baekhyun menjadi sangat khawatir sekarang, terlintas pikiran buruk yang membuatnya semakin merasa tak tenang.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Jongin melintas di hadapan Baekhyun saat pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan lamunannya.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa dengannya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Dia tak menjawab panggilanku." Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan nada suara yang sangat pelan, namun perhatiannya masih tertuju pada layar ponsel. Ia tengah mengetik pesan pada Sekretaris Yoo untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo di rumahnya.

Jongin hanya memperhatikan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, dan ketika mereka masih saling berdiam diri menunggu Baekhyun selesai dengan textnya, suara derap langkah cepat terdengar membuat mereka menolehkan wajah secara bersamaan. Baekhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya saat melihat siapa yang menghampirinya.

"Tuan Do.." Baekhyun menyapa pria paruh baya yang telah sampai di depannya dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tuan Do hanya menjawab sapaan Baekhyun dengan anggukan kepala dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah engah karena berlari jauh.

"Kau teman anakku bukan?" Tuan Do menatap kedua pemuda tampan di hadapannya dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan.

"Nde. Ada apa Tuan?" Melihat wajah Tuan Do yang sangat cemas membuat detakan jantung Baekhyun meningkat cepat dalam hitungan detik.

"Apa kau tau dimana anakku?"

"Maksud anda?"

"Dia belum kembali semenjak pergi ke mini market tadi malam. Aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi, kurasa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anakku. Demi Tuhan, hanya kau yang terlintas dalam pikiranku saat Kyungsoo belum kembali. Dan aku menghampirimu disini karena aku tak tau dimana rumahmu.." Kalimat tak sabaran dari Tuan Do membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Kyungsoo menghilang? Seharusnya ia sudah menduganya, sesuatu pasti terjadi pada Kyungsoo karena ia tak menjawab pesan dari Baekhyun sejak semalam. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat emosi mulai menguasai pikirannya.

"Ohh, Pendeta Do? Apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

"Sehun sshi!" Oh Sehun melintas di depan ketiga orang yang tengah berkumpul di pelataran parkir sekolah sambil berbicara serius satu sama lain dan sedikit terheran saat melihat kehadiran Tuan Do di sekolah mereka. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri tepat di depan Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo menghilang sejak semalam. Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Menghilang?" Sehun justru balik bertanya dengan mata yang melebar horor dan berbalas anggukan dari Tuan Do.

"Nde, sepertinya diantara kalian tak ada yang tau keberadaan anakku. Lebih baik aku ke kantor polisi saja.."

"Aku akan membantu mencari Kyungsoo. Kau tenang saja Tuan" sedikit kelegaan terlihat di wajah tua Pendeta itu, ia menganggukkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun dan segera pergi meninggalkan ketiga pemuda yang masih terpaku di tempatnya setelah mengetahui kabar hilangnya Kyungsoo.

Sebuah pesan kembali masuk diponsel Baekhyun. Semula ia mengira Sekretaris Yoo yang mengirimkannya untuk memberitahu hasil pemeriksaannya di rumah Kyungsoo, namun mata pemuda itu terlihat menyipit saat menerima sebuah video yang dikirimkan dari nomor tak dikenal.

"K-Kwon?" Sehun dan Jongin mendengar dengan jelas kalimat tercekat dari Baekhyun dan mereka merapatkan diri pada pemuda itu untuk melihat apa yang ada di ponselnya hingga membuat Baekhyun seperti ketakutan setengah mati.

Sebuah video yang memperlihatkan Kyungsoo tengah terduduk di sebuah ruangan penerangan terbatas. Tubuh Kyungsoo terlilit tali pada sebuah kursi, matanya ditutup kain hitam dan mulutnya disumpal oleh kain dengan warna yang sama. Yang membuat ketiga pemuda itu bergidik ngeri adalah ketika seorang pria tampan dengan rambut berwarna putih mendekat pada Kyungsoo dan menjilat wajah pemuda itu. Baekhyun berdesis dan ia hampir menghancurkan ponselnya. Sebelum ia terlanjur melakukannya sebuah pesan kembali masuk.

**_'Temui aku malam ini di gudang tempat kau membunuh Yuri, Byun Baek! Sampai aku tau kau membawa salah satu agen kelompok bodohmu, aku tak berjanji si mungil ini kembali dalam keadaan utuh!'_**

_. . ._

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi brengsek!" Sehun menarik dan mencengkram kuat kerah jas seragam Baekhyun. Wajahnya memerah dan ia terlihat marah, satu hal yang Sehun yakini, hilangnya Kyungsoo pasti berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak mampu untuk membalas perlakuan Sehun, ia justru terlihat pasrah dan hanya berdiam diri tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jongin maju untuk membela Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun mencegahnya dengan menahan tangan Jongin yang akan menarik Sehun.

"Maafkan aku. Semua memang salahku. Aku akan menyelamatkannya" setelah mengatakannya, Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Sehun dan ia segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Aku ikut!" Jongin dan Sehun menyahut secara bersamaan dan tanpa mendengarkan pendapat Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, mereka membuka pintu belakang mobil dan duduk di bangku penumpang. Baekhyun menghela nafas, daripada membuang waktu berdebat dengan kedua pemuda itu, ia lebih memilih untuk meluncurkan mobil mewahnya agar dapat segera menyelamatkan Kyungsoo.

. . .

Selama dalam perjalanan menuju gudang di pelabuhan Busan, tak ada satu pun dari Baekhyun, Sehun maupun Jongin yang bersuara. Ketiganya hanya larut dalam diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. Raut wajah Sehun masih dipenuhi kekhawatiran dan kemarahan, Baekhyun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas dari balik kaca dalam mobil. Ia juga tak dapat menyalahkan Sehun, satu satunya orang yang bersalah di antara mereka adalah Baekhyun. Ia telah menyeret Kyungsoo terlalu jauh dalam kehidupannya dan membuat pemuda itu semakin dekat dengan bahaya.

Menjelang sore hari mereka tiba di pelabuhan Busan. Aktivitas di pelabuhan tak sepadat saat Baekhyun melakukan penyerangan terhadap transaksi antara Yuri dan Hyunshik. Mereka berjalan dengan berhati hati menuju sebuah gudang tua dimana Baekhyun ingat telah membunuh kekasih Jiyoung di tempat itu. Ia tak menyangka apa yang ia lakukan malam itu berdampak panjang dengan penculikan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian tunggu saja di luar. Si tua Kwon melarangku untuk membawa orang lain.." Baekhyun berhenti melangkah dan mencegah Sehun dan Jongin untuk mengikuti Baekhyun lebih jauh.

"Itu sangat bahaya Baek, kau bisa babak belur!" Ucap Jongin tak percaya.

"Kalau orangtua itu tau aku membawa orang lain, dia bisa mencelakakan Kyungsoo. Jadi kumohon, biarkan aku bergerak lebih dulu" Baekhyun kembali membujuk Jongin dengan wajah memelas.

"Kami akan mengawasi dari luar" Sehun tiba tiba menyela perdebatan antara Baekhyun dan Jongin, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dan segera memasuki gudang tua itu dengan langkah cepat. Sehun menarik Jongin untuk bersembunyi di balik sebuah container kosong.

. . .

Langkah Baekhyun melambat ketika ia telah berada di dalam gudang tua itu, sorot matanya mewaspada pada setiap gerakan atau suara yang terdengar. Sialnya ia hanya membawa sebuah pistol karena ia tak sempat untuk mengambil senjata di rumah atau markas Skull, Baekhyun juga yakin jika Jongin hanya membawa satu senjata karena mereka biasanya hanya membawa untuk berjaga jaga saat pergi ke sekolah. Semoga Sehun tak merepotkannya karena anak itu sudah pasti akan berkelahi dengan tangan kosong jika terjadi pertempuran.

Saat ia telah berada di tengah gudang, mata Baekhyun menyipit ketika ia melihat sebuah kain besar membentang di tengah ruangan gudang, seperti menutupi sesuatu namun ia tak dapat memastikannya karena bentangan kain itu terlalu mencurigakan. Baekhyun berhenti melangkah saat terdengar suara tepukan tangan yang menggema di ruangan kosong itu. Ia melirik pada asal suara dan gigi bergemeletuk saat melihat Kwon Jiyoung mendekat dengan sekitar 20 orang pria berbadan besar yang berpakaian serba hitam.

"Hai Byun, kau datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang kuinstruksikan. Tak sabar menyelamatkan kekasihmu rupanya?" ucap Jiyoung dengan seringaian lebar yang memenuhi wajahnya. Baekhyun berdecih dan sengaja meludah di depan Jiyoung.

"Cih, tak perlu berbasa basi. Dimana Kyungsoo?" sekali ia menyentak dan Jiyoung menatap intens ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau sangat tak humoris Byun!" Jiyoung memutar bola matanya jengah dan berjalan menuju sebuah katrol yang ada tepat di pinggir bentangan kain. Dengan satu kali tarikan kuat, pria itu menarik kain tersebut dan Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat melihat apa yang ada di balik bentangan kain yang kini telah jatuh ke lantai.

Kyungsoo terikat di atas sebuah katrol dengan tali yang membelenggu pinggangnya. Matanya tertutup kain hitam, dan mulutnya disumpal sebuah kain dengan warna yang sama dengan kain yang menutup matanya. Yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun melemas adalah Kyungsoo terikat tepat di atas sebuah akuarium kaca besar dengan tinggi lebih dari 2 meter. Ikatan tali yang membelenggunya terhubung pada katrol yang kini tengah digenggam Jiyoung, dengan kondisi seperti itu sekali saja Baekhyun membuat Jiyoung marah, pria itu bisa saja melepaskan katrolnya dan Kyungsoo berakhir tenggelam dalam akuarium raksasa tersebut. Seringaian di wajah Jiyoung semakin melebar saat melihat raut ketakutan pada wajah Baekhyun, ia semakin menikmati permainan yang baru saja dimulainya ini.

"Brengsek!" umpat Baekhyun dan ia mengarahkan pistolnya pada Jiyoung. Anak buah Jiyoung serentak menarik pelatuk senapannya dan mengarahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Whoa whoa easy guys! Tidak menarik jika permainan ini langsung saling menembak. Aku bahkan belum bersenang senang"

"Kau pikir ini permainan Pak Tua?"

"Cih, bukankan sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku akan membuat permasalahan ini menjadi personal antara kita. Seharusnya kau memikirkannya sebelum menghilangkan nyawa Yuri" desis Jiyoung pelan. Baekhyun masih pada posisinya mengarahkan pistol pada Jiyoung, namun ia masih ragu untuk bertindak. Ia tak mau bertindak ceroboh dengan membuat Jiyoung melepaskan katrol yang mengikat tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Senang rasanya mendapat tawaran dari seorang pewaris Keluarga Byun" Jiyoung memberi isyarat pada salah satu anak buahnya dan menyerahkan tali katrol yang langsung diambil alih anak buahnya tersebut. Setelah menjauh dari akuarium raksasa itu, ia melangkah mendekat pada Baekhyun dan menendang kuat tangan Baekhyun hingga pistol pemuda itu terlempar menjauh.

"Sekarang bersujud!" pria itu memaksa Baekhyun untuk bersujud di hadapannya. Baekhyun memandang penuh kebencian pada Jiyoung namun ia tetap menuruti perintah musuh bebuyutannya itu. Setelah Baekhyun bersujud, satu tendangan Jiyoung berikan pada Baekhyun membuat pria itu jatuh tersungkur. Tak puas hanya menendang sekali, ia kembali memberi tendangan bertubi tubi pada tubuh Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah segar pada mulutnya.

"MMMMM" Kyungsoo yang semula pingsan, kini terbangun saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dan ia meronta ronta pada gantungan tali yang mengikatnya.

"Kyung!" lirihan pelan Baekhyun terdengar sangat menyedihkan dan ia berusaha bangkit dari posisi tersungkurnya, namun sebelum ia melakukannya Jiyoung terlebih dulu menghadiahi wajah tampannya sebuah pukulan kencang.

"Bagaimana rasanya Byun? Melihat kekasihmu akan kubunuh? Akan kubuat ia menemani Yuri di alam sana?" Jiyoung mulai bergumam dan ia kembali meraih tali katrol yang dipegang anak buahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu BRENGSEK!" Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dengan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit setelah dihajar Jiyoung. Mendengar kalimat tak sopan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu membuat Jiyoung terlihat kehilangan kesabaran dan ia sedikit mengendurkan tali katrol membuat tubuh Kyungsoo turun sekitar dua meter.

"Andwae!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris. Kini jarak Kyungsoo dengan akuarium raksasa itu hanya sekitar lima meter, jika Jiyoung melepaskan katrol itu kembali dapat dipastikan Kyungsoo berakhir dengan tenggelam di dalam akuarium raksasa tersebut.

"Ck, jaga kalimatmu Byun! Apa ayahmu tak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun? Ah, aku lupa ayahmu memang pria berandal yang tak tau sopan santun. Tak heran kau mewarisi kelakuannya"

"Shit, jangan bawa bawa ayahku, cepat katakan apa maumu!" umpat Baekhyun.

"Tak sabaran sekali? Keinginanku mudah saja. Kembalikan barang barangku yang ditahan Skull dan jangan usik bisnisku dengan Korea Utara lagi. Sementara kau bernegosiasi dengan Kim, si mungil ini tetap di tanganku"

"Kau benar benar pengkhianat negara Pak Tua!"

"Negara tak pernah menghargaiku, jadi jangan salahkan aku untuk ini!" Jiyoung berucap dengan nada sengit yang membuat Baekhyun mual karenanya. Saat mereka saling memandang dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, sebuah tembakan datang dari arah belakang Baekhyun dan mengenai salah satu anak buah Jiyoung. Baekhyun melirik ke arah belakang, dan melihat Jongin, Sehun, Luhan dan Kris tiba tiba muncul dengan menembakkan senapan masing ke arah Jiyoung dan anak buahnya. Tunggu, sejak kapan Kris dan Luhan ada di gudang ini?

"Hyung.." Baekhyun bergumam lirih dan dengan dibantu Kris, ia bangkit dari posisi tersungkurnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jongin…"

**_#Flashback beberapa puluh menit sebelumnya_**

Setelah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam gedung. Sehun dan Jongin bersembunyi di balik sebuah container menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk masuk membantu Baekhyun. Sehun melirik Jongin datar saat pria itu merogoh sesuatu dalam kantung jas seragamnya. Sebuah pistol caliber 5.7 mm.

"Apa ini terlihat aneh?" Jongin bertanya kepada Sehun dengan kening yang mengkerut. Sehun menjawab jongin dengan mengendikkan bahunya.

"Tidak.. tanpa pistol itu pun kalian sudah terlihat aneh di mataku" ucapan Sehun terdengar santai bagi Jongin membuat pria berkulit tan itu hanya berdecih sebal.

"Lalu apa rencananya? Apa kita hanya membiarkan Baekhyun babak belur lalu selamatkan Kyungsoo? Sebenarnya itu lebih baik karena aku hanya peduli pada temanku"

"Kita butuh senjata untuk menyelamatkan dua orang bodoh itu. Aku sudah menghubungi Kris dan Luhan, mereka akan tiba dalam 10 menit!" mendengar nama Kris dan Luhan membuat mood Sehun kembali turun, cukup dengan kabar hilangnya Kyungsoo serta melihat wajah Baekhyun dan Jongin membuat ia kehilangan kesabaran dengan cepat, sekarang ditambah dengan kehadiran Kris dan si China Luhan.

"Kau bisa menggunakan senjata?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau meremehkanku Kim!" ucap Sehun jengah dan memutar bola matanya malas. Ia merebut pistol dalam genggaman Jongin dan menarik pelatuknya dengan gerakan cepat.

"FN 57, peluru kaliber 5.7 x 28 mm dengan kecepatan 850m/s"

"Whoaa kau banyak tau rupanya?"

"Ayahku mengoleksi senjata api untuk berjaga jaga, dan aku sering dilatih olehnya untuk menembak. Aku heran kenapa kau tak membawa senjata dari perusahaan ayah Baekhyun?"

"Kau sudah tau?"

"Tentu saja, kedekatan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membuatku mau tak mau mencari tau semua hal tentang si eyeliner itu!"

"Tsk, kau sendiri memakai eyeliner?" Jongin berdecak pelan menginterupsi Sehun.

"Entahlah, mungkin sejenis obsesi karena Kyungsoo ternyata menyukai pria berambut hitam dan memakai eyeliner."

"Kau menyukai Kyungsoo?" Jongin meniyipitkan matanya dan menatap Sehun intens.

"Seperti kau peduli saja!"

**_#Flashback End_**

Kris menarik Baekhyun yang sudah babak belur untuk mundur, Sehun Luhan dan Jongin maju menyerang dengan senjata api di tangan masing masing. Sehun ternyata sangat ahli dalam menggunakan senjata api, ia membuat Luhan dan Jongin hanya menatap takjub dengan ketepatannya membidik sasaran.

"T-tunggu, Kyungsoo ada di atas!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara full power agar tembakan yang dilepaskan ketiga pemuda tampan itu juga anak buah Kwon Jiyoung tak mengenai Kyungsoo. Namun terlambat, satu detik sebelum Baekhyun berteriak, Sehun melepaskan satu tembakan yang mengenai tangan Jiyoung yang tengah memegang tali katrol yang mengikat tubuh Kyungsoo. Tembakan itu reflex membuat Jiyoung melepaskan pegangannya, dan tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih terikat meluncur bebas ke dalam akuarium.

"KYUNG!" Sehun dan Baekhyun berteriak secara bersamaan. Mereka menatap ngeri tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih menggeliat dalam air, tubuh mungil itu perlahan lahan tenggelam karena ia masih terbelenggu tali yang mengikat tubuhnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Jongin menembak beberapa kali ke badan akuarium raksasa itu, membuat akuarium besar itu pecah setelah terkena tembakan Jongin.

Baekhyun langsung menghampiri tubuh lemah Kyungsoo setelah ia terlempar keluar dari akuarium yang pecah. Wajah Baekhyun sudah pucat pasi dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat melihat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang terlihat lemah.

Adu tembak kembali terdengar dan satu per satu kawanan anak buah Jiyoung tumbang oleh bidikan senjata api Kris, Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan.

Baekhyun tak melibatkan diri dalam baku tembak dan lebih memilih untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Ia merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan memeluknya erat.

"Kyung…" Baekhyun berbisik lirih dan melepaskan tali di tubuh Kyungsoo serta penutup mata dan kain yang menyumpal mulut pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Setelah Baekhyun menampar nampar pelan pipi Kyungsoo, akhirnya pemuda itu membuka kedua matanya. Bibir berbentuk hatinya mengulas sebuah senyuman saat melihat wajah tampan dan Baekhyun langsung menarik Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi dariku lagi.." lirih Baekhyun pelan dan Kyungsoo membalas pelukan pemuda itu.

Setelah beberapa menit saling berpelukan, Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. Kyungsoo merasakan pusing yang sangat kuat di kepalanya dan tubuhnya terasa limbung. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas bunyi tembakan yang saling bersahutan dan matanya membelalak horror saat ia melihat Sehun ada di antara pria yang masih saling menembak.

Belum sempat ia mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, Kyungsoo melihat salah satu pria berpakaian hitam muncul secara tiba tiba dari arah samping Jongin. Pemuda berkulit tan itu sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran pria yang kini tengah menodongkan pistolnya karena ia masih terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan baku tembak. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo melepaskan rengkuhan Baekhyun dan berlari ke arah Jongin.

**DOR**

Jongin tersentak saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dengan erat. Kyungsoo tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu, dan hal pertama yang ia sadari seseorang baru saja melepaskan tembakan pada Jongin yang justru mengenai punggung Kyungsoo yang ada di depannya. Jongin terpaku dan matanya hanya membelalak horor.

"Tetaplah hidup Jongin ah…" Bisikan Kyungsoo hampir saja tak dapat tertangkap indera pendengaran Jongin. Dan saat tubuh pemuda mungil itu jatuh ke lantai, tak ada yang lebih diingat Jongin selain bayangan saat ibunya menyelamatkan hidupnya 15 tahun yang lalu.

**TBC**

* * *

How about this chap? Kalimatnya sedikit berantakan, lagi mentok soalnya, kkk ~

Sebenernya mood lagi turun drastis gegara pemberitaan Baekhyun dan noonanya, mau gimana lagi, saya selalu menulis ff Exo dengan maincast Baeksoo, sekarang setelah skandal ini jadi sulit buat saya untuk melanjutkan imajinasi karna pasti terbayang ceweknya Baekhyun mulu tiap kali nyari moment Baeksoo *sigh. Saya sebenarnya kurang sependapat dengan orang orang yang selalu bilang, "kita hanya fans, gak punya hak atur kehidupan bias".. Well idol was nothing without fans, walaupun kita hanya fans yang cuma sekedar mendukung bias dengan menambah jumlah viewer MV di youtube tapi bukannya udah jadi konsekuensi jika menjadi idol sebagian kehidupannya menjadi milik fans juga? klise memang, dan saya malas berdebat lagi dengan orang orang yang menganggap kami yang kurang setuju dengan skandal ini sebagai fans yang immature, menyebalkan -_-

Buat yang nanyain lanjutan Broadcast, mianhae saya gak tau kapan bisa lanjutin, bisa namatin Skull aja kayanya udah alhamdulillah banget, itu juga kalo masih ada yang nungguin 2 ff ini, hahaha.

Last, to review readernim yang baik hati? Kamsahamnida *throwing heart


End file.
